Dumbledore's Apprentice
by kingnick81
Summary: Dumbledore began training Harry at an early age to prepare him for the inevitable return of the Dark Lord. Now in his sixth year, with the second Wizarding War just beginning, Harry will have to face everything he has trained for and more. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_THE WAR AID ACT_

 _The W.A.A_

 _A new controversial topic of discussion comes from a section of a new law on the verge of being passed called the W.A.A or War Aid Act. In its depths, it states anyone over the age twelve could be eligible to be enlisted on a draft of available soldiers if the war depletes the ministry of fifty-five percent of its_ auror _and private contract forces._

 _That is the biggest and most controversial clause being debated against. Other things this piece of legislation would allow is for a heavier_ auror _presence at Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, and Diagon Alley, a tougher punishment of convicted death eaters or those convicted of conspiring against the ministry, an increased budget for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement & other enforcement-related departments. It also outlines legislation for a more war-related curriculum. Portions of the act have already been implemented by having _aurors _take over Defense against the Dark Arts and increasing_ auror _patrols in Hogsmeade. Many are outraged and there has been protesting to stop the W.A.A from being drafted, referring to it as a major overreach. While others have called it a necessary evil to ensure that the ministry stops the Dark Lord. The law is set to be voted upon before the year is out. There has been no comment from the new Minister for Magic Scrimgeour. An undisclosed individual contacted us with their thoughts on the act._

 _"I think it's time that we had a minister of magic that is willing to do hard things for the safety of our society. Do I agree with murdering children, no, but if it's the only way to fight then so be it."_

 _Another anonymous individual had this to say..._

 _"It's downright absurd. What will any child of the specific age group be able to contribute to the war besides being killed? It's cowardice at its best and I can't believe the anyone in their right mind is even considering it...let alone our government. These are our children, not cannon fodder. If you want to send someone who deserves it, send the pureblood slayer, he is used to killing anyway."_

 _Harry James Potter, nicknamed the Pureblood slayer, has been involved in many controversies before and since the war began due to his involvement in the death of Ginny Weasley, the death of convict Sirius Black, and mainly his involvement in the Massacre of the Fawley and Nott Family, in which he was granted amnesty for by the newly appointed Minister of Magic, a move that was met with mass protest by many due to lack of a trial._

 _More of W.A.A on page 2. More of Harry Potter on page 4. Reported Dead or missing on page 6. Quidditch on Page 7._

A young raven-haired boy sat atop Hogwarts tower overlooking Hogsmeade as he crumpled the newspaper in his hand. His face was expressionless and his demeanor was as cold as the howling wind that surrounded him. His eyes watched as people, who looked like ants, bustled from shop to shop, but his thoughts were far away.

"I knew I would find you up here sulking and crying. You're pathetic, Potter."

It could only be one person. Draco. His talkative narcissistic best friend. Harry turned and jumped down from where he was sitting to face a grinning Draco. Although he had not seen Draco all summer things had not changed. He was still the same Malfoy he had come to befriend six years ago and one he could still trust despite the major conflicts of both sides.

"You're right," Harry replied, calmly

"Ahh, The man of many words has spoken once again!"

Draco's smile died as he looks down to notice the crumpled newspaper encaged in Harry's hand.

"My father hand has been all over that Act. He has bribed just about everyone he can to get it passed...Honestly, He has gone mad trying to get into the Elite, he only wishes he had the power they had," Draco said stood next to Harry, staring down at Hogsmeade, "Damn it. You got me all moody now too."

Harry smiled slightly as the newspaper in his hands went up in flames, "We better get down to the sorting ceremony. I believe I am a prefect."

Draco sighed, "I know I abused my position a lot last year, but I was a hell of a lot better prefect than Weasley. Who is the girl prefect anyway? If I wasn't given the position, I know Pansy wasn't."

Harry shrugged nonchalantly as he walked past Draco and went downstairs, opening the door to the corridor. He was particularly fond of messing with Draco. He could hear Draco pout as he entered into the corridor behind Harry.

"Potter, get your arse back here!"

"You'll find out soon enough. Best not to lose your appetite over it," Harry said, not bothering to look at Draco.

As he walked to the great hall, He couldn't help but think back on his unlikely friend Draco Malfoy. They had come a long way from fellow Slytherin rivals to friends. It was hard, at times, trusting him because of his family and who they serve. Draco could betray him, but he trusted Draco and he trusted Blaise Zabini. Two people that had been valuable resources and confidantes to Harry in his tough six years here.

Harry walked into the decorative great hall as returning students sat at their tables talking amongst friends they hadn't seen all summer. He stood only for a second as he watched eyes dart to him and many began to whisper as he searched for a spot at the table. Everyone had always had something to say about him starting with his sorting in Slytherin and it just never stopped. Today was no different.

Harry finally sat down at the head of the table. Where his female prefect partner sat, Daphne Greengrass. Dumbledore insisted that he be a prefect this year because things were going to get much more dangerous as this war began. War. It felt funny to finally say that after he had been training for war ever since he could remember. He looked at the head table where Dumbledore sat with a pleasant smile on his face as he chatted with Professor McGonagall.

Harry took his eyes off of the head table to look at Daphne now. He didn't know much about her but Draco was obsessed with her and Blaise wasn't entirely disgusted with her magical abilities, which meant a lot. Hopefully, he would never need to find out.

"Sorry, you're going to have to work with this...mute. Truth be told, he is only a mute around the pretty girls, and I must say you are one of the prettiest," Draco said as he sat down next to Harry

"Sod off Malfoy."

Before Draco could continue to get himself into more trouble, the first years began walking out to get sorted. Harry couldn't be bothered to pay attention as he thought about how hard this year would be, to even attempt to focus on academia with all that was going on. He should be out there fighting especially now with the rise of the Death Eaters and the elite, Voldemort's most trusted and powerful Deatheaters. He felt like a sitting duck, trying to pretend to be a student while people died for only a war he could end.

The feast passed soon enough and Harry and Daphne led the first years to the Slytherin Dungeon. She did all of the talking while Harry walked beside her. He could see why Snape picked her, she had a presence that demanded respect which he enjoyed watching as first-years fell in line immediately under her directions. He glanced over at all the first-years, taking notice at their excitement and nervousness as they took in every detail. Some had found friends that they were going to stick with all seven years already and others were timidly walking in the back not quite adjusted to this new world that was thrust upon them.

He remembered first-year quite well, it was a terrible year. He remembered everyone either wanted to be his best-friend or hated him, except Blaise who has always been a pillar of indifference. Although he had done well, academically, he did it alone up until his battle with Quirrell.

"Stop that," Daphne said sternly, interrupting Harry from his thoughts, at a couple of rambunctious first-years.

Once that was over, Harry left the dungeons for his true place of residence. The Chamber of Secrets. It was a damp and drafty little place but it was secluded and after much renovation and changing, it had become a safe home that only Draco and Blaise knew of.

As Harry entered the chamber, the first noticeable thing was the basilisk skeleton that hung magically from the floor, it's length stretching the full aisle. As he walked down the aisle, between each snake entwined pillar Harry had created complete rooms, three bedrooms, a potions room, a small training room, and as he walked down toward the end, where Salzar Slytherin's statue was an entrance. As Harry entered, he was surrounded by rows of books, the library was small, not comparable to the Hogwarts library or could even match the number of books Dumbledore had in his possession, but it was expansive. In the middle of the room was a spacious circle that contained reading chairs, tables, and desk. It was there where Blaise Zabini was sitting, a book opened up in his lap.

"The Pureblood Slayer, it sounds much better than the boy-who-lived," Blaise said as he flipped through another page of his book

Harry became uneasy as he got closer, "Do you agree with them?"

"Always so defensive, Harry. No, I don't. While I don't know what really happened, I know you did it for the right reasons. Despite how cold and emotionless you portray yourself, I know that is far from the truth." Blaise said as he put his book down, "Besides, whether you did or not, it's fewer deatheaters for you to worry about."

Blaise stood up from his chair, overlooking Harry, as he was much taller than Harry was.

"If you're worried about where my loyalties lie, they lie with you even if some your ideologies are confusing," Blaise said looking into Harry's eyes, "Rest assured, there is no conflict of interest."

Harry nodded as he turned to leave Blaise. Blaise was not an open book like Draco. Blaise kept his emotions buried and his true thoughts even deeper. He lived inside the mind and could outwit Harry more than a few times in dual. In truth, Blaise was both his friend and rival in a lot of things because of how alike they were, but they were different in a lot of ways.

Harry opened the door to his room as he took in his surroundings. His room was quite small and messy with robes, and some of his bags strewn across the floor. A huge bed sat in the middle of the room along with a huge chest that lay in front of it and a small dresser beside it. A desk was situated in the corner with a small room, that was his washroom and bathroom.

Before Harry could walk any further, Draco rushed into the chamber of secrets with a loud entrance, stomping into the libary, followed by Harry.

"I'm going to kill your mentor, Potter! How dare he give me Pansy last year when he could have given me Greengrass!"

Harry found himself back in the main area, where Blaise closed his book with a hint of aggravation.

"It's not like you didn't enjoy her. In fact, I could only guess where a shag depraved Draco has been since the feast ended quite some time ago. " Blaise said

Draco blushed, "Oh sod off Zabini, actually, I was with your mother. She wants to make me her eighth husband."

"Your funeral," Blaise said coolly

Harry smiled at his friend's antics. Draco and Blaise were so different that it always brought some interesting conversations and arguments to the table. They always managed to get under each other's skin or under Draco's skin anyway.

"Oh fuck you Zabini. You're just upset because I'm the only one here that knows how to please a woman."

"I would be impressed, but I'd hardly call her a woman. Even muggle-borns are cleaner than that girl."

"Enough Blaise," Harry said

"Sorry. I forgot."

"Besides, the last thing I want to do is think about who Draco is pleasing," Harry said

"I agree," Blaise replied

Draco folded his arms. "If I recall, this conversation was about Greengrass!"

"...Who you want to please," Blaise replied as he set down his book

"Who I want as my wife!"

Harry sighed again before turning around to leave.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked

"I'm going to sleep, early training tomorrow at five. You're welcome to join."

"Yeah, like I'm going to start classes, sleep deprived and tired, "Draco laughed, "You can bet I won't be there!"

"I'll decline," Blaise replied

After doing some nightly push-ups, and taking a shower, Harry was finally ready to sleep. Even though he had done no training today, it had been a tiring day. As he jumped into bed, he took a sip of a potion bottle that before quickly closing his eyes, welcoming sleep to follow.

Soon enough, his eyes opened again to the white room. In front of him, the events that had happened recently were being broadcasted on this wall. Snape had trained him to become a skilled occlumens over the course of his training due to his connection with Voldemort which allowed for him to be too vulnerable. After a couple of years of practice, he had learned how to come to this place...the control room, are at least that's what he called it. Every night when he went to sleep. Even though he came here every night, it still always felt like a distant memory when he tried to remember it in the morning. Time passed slowly but also rather quickly because it was so easy to get lost in memories. Harry turned around from the wall to see a vault. It's in this vault in which he kept memories he didn't want to resurface throughout his day, although he didn't forget them, it helped him in forgetting the emotions that were attached to it.

Harry let the vault open as he walked inside. Inside was set up like jail cells where inside were memories that held very high emotional impact such as the death of his parents, and many training failures. At the end of the cell stood one memory that involved his second year. It was the only video he watched every week because he wanted to feel those emotions even if he would lock them away again before he woke. It was something he could never forget as long as he fought in this war...what losing felt like. Harry opened the cell door as the memories attacked him and he could already feel the anger begin to resurface again…

 _A Basilisk lay dead, a sword lay engraved in its head, and black blood seeped from its head. Harry lay on the floor, covered in a mixture of his blood and the basilisk. Harry took a look at his arm and instantly felt sicker as focused on the two holes that were located on his forearm, surrounded by darkened veins. The poison was spreading._

 _"Damn it," Harry cried as tried to pick his head up, to no avail._

 _Harry knew this wasn't good especially as his vision began to blur, strange tiredness began to wash over him. Was this where he was going to die? All because he couldn't be patient. Harry watched as an older boy began moving closer, even with Harry's rapidly failing vision, the boy looked almost corporal, but there was still something still so ghastly about him._

 _"You have surprised me. You have so much potential and yet... you are so weak," Tom Riddle hissed as he flipped Harry over_

 _Harry screamed in Pain as he could feel the poison spread throughout his body faster, causing excruciating pain, everything felt like it was on fire._

 _Tom Riddle stood above Harry, looking down on Harry with an amused smugness._

 _"It would be foolish for me to believe that you would die here, however convenient that would be, so I'll tell you this. Remember it._ _People will never love you, but you can make them...with power. That's the antidote to weakness, Harry. Power! Fear! Make every wizard bow before you when they hear your name! I can teach you how to make people love you and respect you."_

 _Tom bent down to move Harry's head toward the idle body of Ginny Weasley._

 _"She told me they already feared you. She told me you were scary and wicked. You should do something to really make them fear you. People are idiots, you make them fear you, and they will respect you. Make them respect you, and they will love you."_

 _Harry said nothing unable to lift himself up as he continued to hear Tom Riddle talk. His vision becoming ever more black around the edges._

 _"I can teach you all this, Potter. I am not the Voldemort who killed your parents. I can heal you right now and we can rule this wizarding world ourselves."_

 _"F-Fuck You," Harry managed to say as Tom Riddle got up, letting Harry's head hit the stone floor, his head facing Ginny Weasley._

 _"I figured as much, but don't say I never offered."_

 _Harry looked at the dead Ginny Weasley in front of him. They would blame him for this, and he knew it. He had tried, but damn it, nobody would care. They never did. Tom picked the dead girl up and the diary that lay beside her._

 _"If you survive, remember this," Tom said slowly as he made his way toward Harry, "You can only be weak without fear and power, Harry. The less you care, the better off you'll be. The weak...only lose. Goodbye Harry Potter."_

 _The last thing Harry saw was a now completely real Tom Riddle slamming his foot against his face._

* * *

A/N Because this an AU, not everything will be like canon. Information will be revealed slowly, but surely. Yes, this is Harry/Daphne.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry leaned against the tree, sweat dripping from his forehead, and his wand tightly secured against his side. It had only been an hour, but Aberforth hadn't given him any breaks. Harry looked into an ocean of trees as he listened for any movements. The forbidden forest was where both Aberforth and Dumbledore liked to train Harry during the school year as it not only provided cover but it was always an environment that had its own challenges at times.

"You're not here to rest, get off your arse, boy," Aberforth yelled from behind him

Without thought, Harry ducked behind another tree as a barrage of spells flew where had been standing.

"You've been on the defensive for quite some time, If I wanted submission, I would play with my goats. You are not playing fucking tag with these death eaters kid, it's life or death," Aberforth yelled

Harry quickly peeked from behind the tree, spotting Aberforth as he rolled from behind the tree sending a chain of spells flying as he moved into the open. Aberforth deflected each of them before sending his own. Harry quickly retaliated by causing trees to bend in their path, sending chunks of wood flying everywhere. Harry quickly waved his wands, watching as the pieces of wood turned into arrows and with a wave of his arm, they shot forward to Aberforth.

Aberforth sighed as he danced between trees, stopping the arrows from reaching him. Aberforth took a peek from behind a tree to now see a huge fireball coming toward him!

"A fire in a forest! You dumbass," Aberforth laughed

Aberforth waved his wand causing a huge solid wall of roots and dirt to be raised from the ground. The fire consumed the wall, and without pause, Harry's fist slammed through what was left of the wall punching Aberforth right in the center of his face.

Aberforth winced in pain as he grabbed Harry's exposed arm, throwing him against a nearby tree.

"Shit," Harry said, his face contorting in pain on impact

Aberforth stood over Harry as Harry sat against the tree, both dirty and panting.

"That was a dumb move kid, even for you. It wasn't a surprise, and you left yourself too exposed! With anything you do, don't let up, if you're going to be on offense, keep me on my guard at all times... Wear me down until you can take me out!"

Harry nodded as he got up, his thoughts seeming to be elsewhere.

"Aberforth, Do you think I'm ready?"

"To be a goat farmer? To stand up to my brother? What are you asking, boy?"

Harry looked impatiently at Aberforth. Aberforth met his impatience with silence as they both began to clean up the mess that had made during their battle. As they put trees back right and fixed some of the huge holes they made, Aberforth broke the silence.

"Listen, kid, you're damn strong for a...kid, and you possess more skill and drive than anyone I've ever known, and I grew up with the great Albus Dumbledore, but the Dark Lord is almost unmatched in skill and ability, not even counting, his dirty tricks. No, I don't think you are ready."

Aberforth put the last tree back in place with his wand and turned to Harry.

"But you will be and that's why we are here. I don't believe in bullshit prophecies, but I do believe in Harry Fucking Potter."

"I don't care how long it takes, he will die," Harry said as he looked at Aberforth

"I expect no less from you. Hell, If I wasted all of my time training you for you not to kill him, I'll kill you myself."

"I won't let you down."

Aberforth nodded in response, his expression stoic, "I'll see you in two days, same place, and time. If you don't mind, the goats are waiting."

Harry watched as Aberforth vanished quickly, leaving him in the depths of the forest alone as the sun began to rise.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass felt on edge as she sat down in her first class of the year, NEWT level Defense against the Dark arts. It had filled up quite a bit, more than she expected, as lasts years class was no breeze with Professor Mabel Fawley. She was also an Auror and was very hard to please, but she died in the wedding Massacre. This was going to be an interesting class, for sure, especially with another ministry appointed instructor, but she knew the real cause of her unease, the so called pureblood slayer. She didn't know if she believed all the rumors that surrounded him, but he interacted with him yesterday, she knew he definitely wasn't an average sixth-year boy. As she thought of him, Draco and Harry both walked in, choosing seats in the front.

Of course, this wasn't her first class with Harry, but she never had to walked halls with him privately, especially with the allegations against him, and that's what made her feel anxious, she couldn't help but believe them. The professor coughed loudly gathering people's attention to the front of the room. He was a rather short and scruffy looking man with many scars across his face.

"Welcome to N.E.W.T level Defence Against the Dark Arts, I'm your new professor, James Alric. Yes, I'm an Auror, and before that, I worked as a bodyguard for hire across different magical governments, so I am more than qualified. First things first, Let me be clear, I have only two simple goals, I want to continue to develop your strengths while helping you develop new skills and methods for defense against the dark arts, in mainly a practical way. I think that is the most efficient way to help you prepare for N.E.W.T.S."

He picked up a clipboard off the table, looking at everyone in the class.

"Which is why the next few days of class, you will be dueling each other, in order for me to get a sense of your abilities."

Daphne felt a pinch of nervousness, she believed she could hold her own, but she was no auror. Her sister was a much better dueler, which she would always hold over Daphne.

"So basically it's just a way for the ministry to know our abilities, right?" Malfoy said

As much as she didn't like Malfoy, he raised a good point.

"Five points from slytherin, please raise your hand, Mr…Malfoy. Will this information get back to the ministry? Possibly. If they ask for it, I will give it to them, but mainly this information is for me to asses the class because I know having a different professor every year can be damaging to anyone's ability. Any more questions?"

Hermione Granger's hand shot up immediately as expected. Daphne was extremely aware of Hermione's inquisitive mind due to the many years of class, and also because both of them worked under madam Pomfrey because of their interest in healing magic. Despite her general reputation as a know-it-all and insufferable, Daphne liked her a lot at times even for a muggle-born.

"Yes, Ms…"

"Granger, and I was wondering if this was a formal duel or informal duel?"

"Good question, Ms. Granger, it's informal. Now, will everyone stand up and get behind me so that I can make a ring, and explain to you how this will go."

Five minutes hadn't gone by before the desk and chairs were out the way, and a huge dueling platform stood where they all were sitting.

"Okay, you will be paired at random. The duel will start when I say so and end with the acquisition of your opponent's wand. No dark magic. No unforgivables. Nothing that will require a trip to the ward. I only want bruised egos. After your duel, you are free to leave or stay! The first duel will be Mr. Harry Potter and Mr. Seamus Finnigan."

Seamus, who stood next to Ronald Weasley, looked very surprised at the pairing. It was a known fact Gryffindor's hated Slytherins, vice-versa, but Gryffindor's had unnatural hate for Harry Potter because of the Ginny Weasley incident. Daphne looked at Harry who carried his usual look of bored indifference.

"Kick his arse, Seams." Ronald Weasley yelled from the crowd as they both got on the platform

"Five points from Gryffindor, please refrain from unruly language," Professor Elric said before turning back to the platform, "Are you both ready?"

They both nodded, Seamus seemed jumpy ready to snap into action while Harry's stance was nonchalant, even his wand was below the formal stance.

"You may begin."

Within seconds of the match beginning, Seamus was on the ground, his wand in Harry's hand. Daphne, much like everyone else, was in utter shock. It didn't even seem like Harry had moved, and even Seamus was flabbergasted.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter, quick and to the point! Ten points to Slytherin!"

"I guess hanging out with a Weasley will do that to you," Draco sneered

"Shut up Malfoy," Ron Weasley replied

Harry walked over to Seamus, offering Seamus his wand to which Seamus took and quickly walked off the stage, his embarrassment apparent to the class, but hidden to Harry as he pocketed his wand turning to leave the class. Professor Alric snapped back into attention calling the next match.

"Okay, next match is Lavender Brown an…

Daphne zoned out as the next couple of matches proceeded, she couldn't help but think about what she knew about Harry thus far. She knew he was a half-blood, and that his parents were dead. She knew that every year, he managed to be the center of something controversial and that the Dark Lord wanted him dead. She knew he was a pretty reliable student even if he seemed indifferent most of the time, and that he was pretty strong for his age both in physicality and magical ability. She knew he was found last summer, having supposedly slaughtered everyone at the pureblood wedding, including Theodore Nott, her...

"Ten points to Hufflepuff, Next match, Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger!"

Daphne flinched at the sound of her name, and a stone dropped into her stomach, but quickly she got on the platform. Hermione was a fantastic dueler which didn't bode well for Daphne.

They both got in a dueling stance, while Hermione seemed confident, Daphne could feel her hand shaking.

"You may begin."

"Everte Statum!" Hermione yelled

Daphne threw up a protego, successfully blocking the spell, but Hermione had already sent another spell.

"Impedimenta!"

Daphne sidestepped it before sending a tickling charm toward Hermione which Hermione nonverbally canceled.

"Expelliarmus!"

Daphne sidestepped that as well, frantically trying to come up with another spell, but before she could her wand flew out her hand and into Hermione's.

"Good match," Hermione said, smiling politely at Daphne

Daphne shrugged.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, Excellent Duel. Next Match Sue Li and Hannah Abbott "

Daphne left the platform, turning to leave the classroom along with Hermione.

"Hey Daphne, You did well, back there! Just work on not letting me overwhelm you with spells, and if you want me to help you with nonverbal, I'll gladly help!" Hermione spouted off as they entered the hall

"Thanks," Daphne replied unenthusiastically, embarrassed at her quick loss.

Hermione didn't get the hint as she kept talking, "You're welcome! I just wish I could figure out how Harry gets so far ahead, he's been doing nonverbal since the end of his third year!"

"How do you know that?"

Hermione bashfully smiled, "He helps me sometimes, every once in a while with a difficult spell that we learned in class, that's if I can catch him, so I can't help but question him for the minute or two he helps."

"That's...surprising."

It would make sense that Harry would be kind to someone like Hermione, she isn't a pureblood.

"He's quiet, but I think he is harmless,"

"I wish I could believe that...I want to believe that, but he was the only person at the wedding, covered in blood, and standing over all of the dead."

"How do you know he wasn't framed?" Hermione replied in a matter-of-fact kind of tone

Daphne got annoyed, "Maybe he was, but maybe he wasn't...I have to get ready for my next class, I-I'll see you in the hospital wing later,"

Hermione looked skeptically at Daphne, "Yeah, I'll see you later,"

* * *

Harry closed his eyes as he sat at his desk, overlooking a scroll for class. it had been hard to keep his attention in classes when he felt so far removed from them. He wanted to focus on the war, but of course, Dumbledore kept him as clueless as possible during the school year. He wanted Harry to not have to worry about those things if at all possible, but Harry wanted to be involved. Harry felt the frustration he had been feeling since the war began his fourth year.

Harry slammed his fist on his desk. If the prophecy was true then what was he doing here. More innocent people were dying needlessly. All because they didn't know that only Harry could defeat Voldemort. Even then there were still Horcruxes that needed to be located. All because Dumbledore felt he should focus on classes that he didn't need at this point. He knew just like everyone else that they were going to take over the ministry soon enough, and there would be a witch hunt for him, he would have no time for school then.

Harry leaned back in his chair, after classes, he had spent majority looking over the fiendfyre curse as he was aiming for full mastery over the powerful curse. On his desk was a scroll of the incantation, and wand movements, in which he rolled up and stood up from his desk. He had to meet Daphne for their first week of corridor duty. Harry walked out of his room to the vacant chamber, both Draco and Blaise were missing. He knew they usually liked to hang out in the real Slytherin's common room during school, Draco more than Blaise, but Blaise was someone who liked getting information.

Harry quickly exited the chamber and met Daphne in front of the Slytherin's common room.

"Hello, Potter," Daphne said casually

"Hello, Greengrass."

The first fifteen minutes of walking was silent, the only sound coming from Hogwarts Ghost flying by or the occasional portrait. After finding a couple, and deducting points, Daphne finally broke the silence.

"Your match today was impressive."

"Thank you," Harry replied although he wouldn't have called it a match at all. It was over before it started.

It was quiet again for a while as they continued to patrol.

"Hermione told me you helped her with spells at times., Daphne said quietly

"You don't have to small talk, if you have a question, you can ask it." Harry said

It was too dark to notice anyone's facial expression, but he figured she was surprised at his directness, but he knew what she really wanted to ask. Taking not a second longer, she asked her question.

"The Massacre... was it you?"

Harry's face tightened, "I'm not the pureblood slayer."

He usually wasn't one to try to dissolve rumors or answer accusations, but he knew, through Blaise, she and Theodore nott were an off-and-on couple.

"I'm not the evil dark lord people have speculated me to be. Whatever you choose to believe, is what you believe. Goodnight," Harry said as they arrived back to the Slytherin common room

As Harry left her, he couldn't help but think about the truth. He had killed Theodore Nott, and he didn't regret it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amelia Bones felt like she was fighting another war, and this one was with the ministry. Every day she walked into a new battle at the ministry whether it was with Scrimgeour, the increasing shortage of capable wizards who could fight, or the pressure to support and sign-off on the W.A.A. She felt like resigning some days, but she knew that wasn't on the table, not with the ministry in its current state. It pained her to see so much corruption and politics when the people needed them...now more than ever.

Amelia looked at her clock as she finished getting dressed, it was almost five in the morning, and her guards would be waiting at the door to escort her to the ministry. She would grab a quick breakfast and continue whatever battle awaited her at the Ministry, as it had been since she became head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As she left her room and exited down the stairs, a man stood patiently by the door in the Foyer. He was dark-skinned, tall, and had an incredibly big smile that could be seen for miles. While there was little light in the house as the sun hadn't come up yet, she could tell he had on a black robe.

"What a beautiful home you have here! I really love it!"

Amelia dropped her bags and quickly grabbed her wand, pointing it at her uninvited guest.

He frowned, "That's not how I like to be welcomed in a home!"

"Who are you, and where are my aurors?"

He smiled, "My name is Light, and I'm from the Elite. As for your aurors...well, I get pretty hungry in the morni-

Amelia didn't give him time to finish as she sent a spell at him, but it only ended up exploding the tile on the floor. Amelia immediately rolled down the stairs, dodging a black spell that had come from behind her. As she got up, she sent a succession of spells upstairs before running into her spacious living room which was dark. She moved against the wall, frantically watching the two exits of the room.

"You can hide, but I'm everywhere."

Amelia shot a spell at where she had heard the voice, but he was not there. She kept moving along the edge of the wall, knocking over a picture frame of her and Susan. Susan. Amelia moved her wand around in a circle causing a ball of flame to grow from the tip. Susan wasn't going to lose anyone else.

Amelia let go of the ball and watched as it split into six different smaller balls but remained in a circle. She took her wand and ran back into the foyer area where Light was nowhere to be found, the circle of balls following behind her.

"Fire is not fun for anyone."

One of the balls immediately shot toward where the voice had been, which was where she just was, immediately causing some of the glass to explode and furniture to catch fire. Amelia took the opportunity to run for the door, she would be at a bigger advantage in her large front yard. As she bolted out the door, she slipped as she made it on the outside. As she picked herself up, she noticed that a strange liquid had covered her. She looked over toward the corner of her door, where Amelia felt sick as she noticed, what seemed to be a pile of bloodied bones. Tears began flowing from Amelia as she continuing running out onto the yard, looking back only to see the flames inside the house beginning to grow.

Light followed out the door, his eyes glowing ice blue, and a much more sadistic smile sitting on his face. Amelia pointed her wand as the remaining fireball flew toward Light each causing a much more explosive blast than the last. Amelia watched as her home and yard began to burn from her spell. She patiently waited as the debris cleared, her wand unmoving toward where Light had been.

"Haven't you caught on yet."

Amelia felt chills as she turned, ready to hit Light with another spell, but this time she felt something pierce her through her stomach. Amelia cried out in pain as she was lifted off the ground, blood spilling from her lips as whatever had pierced her continued to push through to the other side. Her wand fell from her numb hands as coldness enveloped her and her chin fell, unable to lift her head up.

"I am everywhere," Light laughed

Amelia managed to look down as she felt herself begin to lose consciousness. What had gone through her stomach looked just like a shadow in the shape of a spear. She cried out in pain as the shadow disappeared causing Amelia to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

"The Dark Lord sends his regards."

The last thing she saw was Light standing over her, his eyes completely black as the night sky and his beaming smile looking over her hungrily.

* * *

Love. It's an emotion Harry didn't know much about. He didn't love the Dursleys, even though they were his only living relatives, only visiting to make sure his mother's sacrificial protection could stay intact. He trusted Blaise and Draco more than he has ever trusted anyone, but he didn't love them. The only person who could come close was Albus Dumbledore, his mentor that sat in front of him.

It had only been a week since classes had started, and the monotony of academia had already began. It was different of course with the war going on. It, now being common, for students to be called out of class for the loss of a relative, some innocent and some not so. Harry, at times, felt a small sense of relief that he didn't have any relatives to worry about. With the first week ending, he had gotten a letter to meet with Dumbledore, who had made it back from a foreign visit with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Every resource counted.

"Harry, There have been short times in my life where I have wondered If I made the proper choices...The most important being after the death of your parent's. I could have gave you to the Dursleys, and let them care for you. I could have gave you to a loving wizarding family, like the Weasleys'. I decided to keep you and raise you myself and to train you with the help others...it's a choice that I will debate to my grave." Dumbledore said thoughtfully behind his desk.

There was a pause, the only sound coming from many of the gadgets that were strewn around the room, and the sound of many of the old headmaster's portraits snoring. Harry couldn't help but wonder where Dumbledore was going with this.

"Alas, I must remind myself that the past is written in stone, but the future has yet to be written. I trained you because I knew that wasn't the last of Voldemort. I do have speculation as to what the prophecy is actually referring to, but I wanted you to be prepared, and I wanted you to be cared for in a way that the Dursley's wouldn't have. I do not regret my time with you, and I don't regret the leader you've become today, although, I wish I had allowed you less time with my brother. Why am I saying all this? I will not prolong time any longer...I have less than a year left to live."

Harry searched for any signs of deception. He could only focus on his mentor ahead of him, who had put his right hand on the table. It was black and withered.

Harry seemed unable to speak as he sat silently for a few seconds. Finally, he managed, "How?"

"The ring, Harry. Marvolo's ring. I-I foolishly put it on without thought because I was eager in testing the resurrection stone. If it wasn't for Severus and, mind my modesty, my extraordinary skill as a wizard, I would have died. While he managed to temporarily stop the curse from spreading, it will continue soon."

Harry was composed but his mind was spinning. It seemed unfathomable that Dumbledore was going to die and yet here it was...the unfathomable now fathomable.

"Is there a…

"Cure? I don't believe so but I remain optimistic."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"With the aftermath from the wedding, I didn't think it was the appropriate time. Harry, I'm not sad about my death and neither should you. I'm telling you this because I want you to understand why I don't want you involved in the war right now. I want you to enjoy the simplicity of being a student… for just a little while longer, however impossible that may be. Because when I die, you will be the next leader of the order and all the weight that accompanies that."

Harry sat silently, it was a lot to take in. He felt heavier and even his clothes seemed to weigh twenty more pounds than before. He had expected maybe a few war-related updates, not this. Harry took a deep breath upon realizing that his hand had been tightly gripping the arm of his chair.

"I won't let you down."

"I know that you won't. I will continue to search and look for the remainder of the horcruxes with the order. I have not told anyone but Severus, and will not until it's time. It's best not to let people worry too soon, everyone has enough to worry about without this. Harry, it is my truest desire, that you be a student...for a little while."

"You can't leave me out of the loop, especially now!"

"I will keep you updated so that you know everything I know, and you will still train, but I don't want you involved if at all possible. This is your last chance for some pseudo-normality, and I believe that is what is best."

"I understand."

"I need you to still be vigilant inside of here as there are young death eaters here. Some may have been commissioned to create a way inside of Hogwarts for an invasion. As much of a concern that is, my thoughts and focus will not be here as much as they will be on the horcruxes and gathering resources."

Harry nodded, It was a lot to take in. He had imagined he would have some control over the Order of the Phoenix, but never as its leader, and he could never have imagined Dumbledore to die even though he knew it inevitable. It was a reality he hadn't quite accepted yet, but it was one he would have to operate in.

Harry shook his head, "If that is your wish, but I want to know every detail. These purebloods aren't going to slay themselves. "

Dumbledore managed an elderly and kind smile, "It's good to see that you have your humor. As Severus tells me, Voldemort has been lying low, quiet about his plans even to the elite. I suspect that he is aiming his wand at the Ministry and that Tom Riddle is aiming at Hogwarts. This is further supported by the disappearance of Amelia Bones this morning. "

Harry thought about the elite. No one knew next to nothing about them. Supposedly, they included only the most devout and powerful wizards that followed Voldemort. Those who encountered any of them, didn't live to tell the tale. Severus was on the elite, but he was bound by what knowledge he could leak due to some of the unbreakable oaths made, but it was as good as they were going to get. While the Horcrux Tom Riddle was given the lower levels of Death Eaters to control and mess with.

"She was one of the good ones."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry again, "I think that's enough for today, Harry. I've burdened you with enough for a lifetime this morning."

Harry stood up, his face expressionless, "You know how to reach me."

As he turned to leave the office, he couldn't help but think about how he felt, and the truth was he felt numb. He wanted to feel so much more, but all he could think about was the war. He hated not feeling more for Dumbledore's death, but it all took a backseat to his hatred of Tom Riddle and Voldemort. That's the only emotion that he could feel. Hate.

Harry walked into Defence against the Dark arts, twenty minutes after it started, his mind still trying to process everything that had happened. Still wishing he could feel some deeper emotion other than surprise about his mentor's death.

"Mr. Potter, It's good for you to join us, I will only take 10 points from Slytherin for your tardiness. Now, as we begin to go over nonverbal spells more, I will be putting you in groups. They will be important in actually using what you are learning in team-oriented obstacles. A big portion of your grade will be how well your group does in the challenges and obstacles given to you," Professor Alric said as he picked up a clipboard, "So the first group is Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, and Seamus Finnigan. After I call your groups, please gather in them and introduce yourself."

Harry noticed a big confident grin from Draco as he got up, his head held up just a little bit higher than usual. Professor Alric continued to call groups until his was called.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley,"

Harry got up and met them in an empty corner of the classroom. Hermione smiled sheepishly. Ron was visibly upset to be in the same group as Harry. It had been known that Ron had blamed him for the death of his sister, and he couldn't blame him, he wish he had been stronger.

"Potter," Ron begrudgingly said

"Weasley," Harry replied

"Now that you are in groups, we will continue our lesson on nonverbal spells. Today, we will only focus on attack and response. Each of you take turns using a spell while the other defends, whether attacking or defending, all spells must be nonverbal. Everyone must keep doing this until everyone in your group is a master at it. If you need me, feel free to call me over. You may start."

"I guess I'll start with an attack," Hermione said

"I'll sit out," Ron said stoically

Harry took a couple of steps back until Hermione was far enough from him.

"Start whenever you're ready," Harry said,

Hermione nodded as she concentrated and without pause, a light green energy shot forward from her wand. With a flick of his wand, the spell had disappeared. Truth be told, he didn't his wand to do simple things as banishing a spell, but the less people knew, the better.

"Alright, it's your turn, Harry."

Harry didn't take a pause as he shot a spell toward Hermione, who was able to terminate the spell as well as Harry. She seemed pleased with herself as she got out of the way.

Ron slowly moved to where Hermione had stood. His face began to get red as he began to concentrate, finally, he moved his wand, but nothing happened. His face got even redder in embarrassment.

"Concentrate on the incantation and your intent, visualize it, and then put it all together in your wand movements," Harry said patiently

Ron nodded, took a breath, and tried again. This time a light blue spell shot forward from Ron's hand to which Harry easily banished.

"Thanks..." Ron replied sheepishly

Harry gave a curt smile, "Do the exact same thing,"

Harry shot a spell toward Ron who was unable to terminate it, but was able to repel it toward the ceiling where it left a black smudge.

"Not quite... try again," Harry said as he shot another spell

Ron concentrated and moved his wand, allowing a red spell to shoot out and terminate the spell like what Harry and Hermione had done.

Harry nodded in approval as they gathered back into a huddle. Ron was visibly both red and sweating as he excused himself to the bathroom, leaving only Hermione and Harry.

"How did you become so powerful," Hermione asked abruptly.

Harry was taken back by Hermione's quick questioning, but he knew how abrasive she could be.

"I'm not, I just practice a lot."

"I don't think that's entirely true. I still remember the troll. You know far more than you let on."

Harry remembered, he had saved her from the troll their first year, and although it wasn't an easy task for him. He managed to kill it with only minor scrapes and bruises. Of course, Hermione had never forgotten that day and while they weren't exactly friends, she wasn't afraid of him like others were.

"Furthermore, You seem to have a great sense of control over your magic. I've noticed in any class, you don't take nearly enough notes to get the results you do."

Harry smirked, "You caught me. I'm an all powerful time traveler from an alternative universe. Hiding my immense power until the right time."

"Don't insult my intelligence, Harry!"

Before anything else could be said, Professor Alric dismissed the class, giving them several assignments due before next class. Not wasting any time, Harry grabbed his stuff and left.

"I think Greengrass and I will go the distance," Draco said as he appeared next to him in the hall

Greengrass. Ever since that first night, they didn't much talk, and if they did it was short and abrupt. He could tell she didn't trust him even if he hadn't killed Knott, but it didn't matter, they were there to patrol the halls not to become friends.

"Malfoy, is the Greengrass family loyal to the dark lord?"

"Yes, but distantly. It's hard not to, every pureblood family besides the Weasley's and maybe a couple of others are loyal to the dark lord. Like I've said before, It's a win-win situation as long as you stay uninvolved. You live a prosperous life if the dark lord wins or he loses, and you're still enjoying a prosperous life."

Draco smugly looked over at Harry, "My word Potter, are you developing a little fancy for my future mate?"

"No, I need to know so I can be on my guard."

He had never felt that way about anyone, and he didn't want to as long as the war was going on.

"On your guard? You get up at five in the morning to train, trust me, no one in this school is taking you down, " Draco said as he spotted Pansy, "You and Blaise are so uptight, live a little! Now, if you don't mind me, I'm off to go do a little bit of living."

 _ **A/N Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the input and support! A huge thanks to my beta** **Haphne24. If you have any questions or feedback, feel free to let me know! By the way, this is not a Ron/Dumbledore bashing fic.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ten-points from Gryffindor and a detention with Filch," Daphne said as a flustered Gryffindor couple left for their dorm rooms.

Harry watched as the embarrassed couple ran towards the Gryffindor tower, but he felt far removed from what was happening. He couldn't help but rehearse the conversation in which Dumbledore named him the successor for the Order of the Phoenix. Logically, he should have expected it, but it hadn't crossed his mind that Dumbledore was going to die; it still felt surreal to him.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked.

Harry looked over at his partner who was staring at him with an annoyed look. He couldn't help but realize how unaware he had been; he didn't even notice that they were almost finished with their patrol.

Harry nodded, "Yeah."

"I would never believe that." Daphne said.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked.

"In the past five years, I have never seen you look okay, not even remotely happy. You spend every second of your life looking like you're miserable and act like there is nothing to be at least somewhat excited about. " Daphne said.

"You know _nothing_ about me." Harry icily retorted.

"It doesn't- I know enough to know that you are a selfish-," Daphne stopped herself and took a breath, "I- uh... look you should try to be happy once in awhile."

Harry didn't reply until they had gotten back to the dorms, partly because he didn't trust what he would say but also because what she said was true. He couldn't think of the last time he had been truly happy outside of getting something right in training. As Daphne turned to enter the dorm, he whispered low enough for her to hear, "I'm sorry if you feel that way, but Voldemort took that option away from me."

Harry walked into the chamber, both Draco and Blaise were sitting in the common room. They had just came back from exercising as evidenced by Draco's training robes containing dust and holes in them.

"I bet you heard about Bones, didn't you?" Draco asked as he stretched out in his chair.

Harry nodded. Even though it had gotten lost in the events of the day, he couldn't help but realize how important that information was...there was something wrong about it.

"Her body was...eaten." Draco said, almost astonished to hear it come out of his own mouth.

"It's too sloppy," Blaise said, communicating Harry's feelings.

"For who? The Dark Lord is a pretty violent guy; I'm sure his followers aren't above sloppy destruction. " Draco replied.

"Draco, he means it is too obvious. Voldemort is careful... he plans things out...it's unlike him to be so open about his plans," Harry mused.

"Well, we know it's only to put someone who supports him in power. Blaise, when is our Herbology assignment due again?" Draco asked.

"At the end of the week. It still doesn't explain why he would do it so early unless he's immediately planning to take over the ministry, but that's not the case, is it Harry?" Blaise asked as he pulled out a book to read.

"No, it isn't or at least it isn't according to Dumbledore's sources." Harry replied.

"I haven't started it...maybe I can get Crabbe or Goyle to steal Longbottom's work?" Draco mumbled as he got up to go to his room.

"The only other explanation is...a diversion." Harry mused.

"What could he need a diversion for?" Blaise asked.

"I-I don't know." Harry said.

"Guess it worked." Blaise said.

Harry sighed. Hopefully, Dumbledore had probably already figured it out by now, but, as a precaution, he would send an owl tomorrow; he was too tired to try to figure it out.

"Is something the matter? I noticed you seemed...a lot more pensive than you usually are." Blaise said.

Had his emotions really been on display during the day? Harry pondered.

"Dumbledore is forcing me to stay uninvolved with war, at least while I'm here; I hate being uninvolved especially in a war that I'm supposed to be in," Harry said.

No one could find out Dumbledore was dying, not even Draco or Blaise. If it someone how got out that Dumbledore was dying, even by accident, Voldemort would accelerate all of his plans. As it stood, Voldemort only seemed to be staying cautious because of his fear of Dumbledore.

"It's your war, why would he do that?" Blaise asked.

"He wants me to enjoy being a normal student. Have you heard anything I should be aware of." Harry asked.

Harry had been aware of this one little truth since they had become friends, there was no absolute way to trust Blaise. Blaise knew how to manipulate, and he was damn good at it. He was discreet and he could find the information he needed while making no enemies. He had been friends with Blaise long enough to trust him, although a trace of paranoia hung in the back of his mind.

"The only thing I know is that there are rumors of some students eager to prove their skills to the Dark Lord by bringing down the boy-who-lived." Blaise said.

Harry put his hands on Blaise's shoulder and said, "thank you."

Blaise shrugged, "You're no good to anyone, dead."

Harry turned and left for his room; he felt more exposed than he had been in a long while. With a ten minute shower, Harry stepped out and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but remember that he had, at one time, wore spectacles but Dumbledore had advised him that they would be a hindrance. Harry's thoughts trailed back to the conversation with his mentor. Harry wasn't sure he was ready for the additional weight on his shoulders, but he knew he had too. He knew it was his destiny and his destiny alone, and that's what made him anxious. Even after training his entire life, he wasn't sure he would be ready for Voldemort. Harry looked away from the mirror, got dressed, and got into bed.

After staring idly at the dark stone ceiling above his head for about twenty minutes, he realized he wouldn't be able to sleep; it had been like this since the death of Ginny Weasley. Some nights he could sleep, but others, he wouldn't be able to get a wink of it. Harry quickly got up and went to his desk in the corner of his room, blue bottles were queued along the top of it. Harry grabbed one and quickly drunk half of it. During his free time, Blaise would make potions for Harry's sleeplessness, and they were fast-acting. Harry quickly got back into bed and within five minutes, his eyes had closed.

Soon enough, Harry felt himself awaken inside the white room, or the control room, as he had come to understand it. Harry watched as the memories of the day displayed in front him, and with a flick of his hand the memories that were in front of him flew into a little ball that swirled around in his palm.

Harry, turned his body around to where the vault now stood opened, waiting for him to approach. He stepped inside where the memories inside of each cell began to swirl around, almost pleading for him to pay attention to that specific memory. Harry took the ball of swirling memories and threw them in the air, watching as they flew to an empty cell to be stored. Once that was done, Harry knew what memory he wanted to see, and visualized the memory he had thought of earlier, allowing him to be transported to the cell that contained them. Harry opened it allowing himself to be overcome by the events and emotions of that moment.

 _A young Harry laid in his bed. He felt anxious, bored, and a little nervous. In fact, he wasn't even exactly sure where he was, but he assumed he was in his bed at Godric's Hollow. Even after living here for so long, he still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable that his parents had died here, even if the house had been entirely redesigned. Harry took his hands and laid them on the bandages of his eyes, they had been itching since he had woken up. Before Harry could attempt to destroy the itching sensation, he heard the steps of someone as they entered the room and sat in a chair next to his bed._

" _How are you feeling, Harry?"_

 _It was Dumbledore._

" _I'm pretty bored, but I'm glad I won't have to use glasses again," Harry said._

" _That's correct, my boy. Although, I think you'll be a tad bit more boring because of it." Dumbledore smirked._

" _I wouldn't call being an old man exciting. When do I get a wand? " Harry asked as he squirmed in bed. Only a few more hours left._

" _A few months preceding your eleventh birthday," Dumbledore said._

" _I can't wait! I'm ready to- to actually do magic- like real magic. Like the cool spells you do!" Harry rambunctiously remarked.._

 _Dumbledore chuckled, "It'll be here before you know it."_

 _There was a little pause before Harry calmly spoke again, "Why didn't you do the same spell?"_

" _It reminds me that faults exist in everyone."_

" _Why is that important?" Harry asked._

" _When you begin to accomplish significant feats, it's easy to forget that you're only human... Harry, never forget that you are indeed mortal human, cursed to failure and mistakes." Dumbledore said._

" _I will try not too. I- I just don't want to let everyone down. I'm afraid...when the time comes I won't be ready...What if...what if I can't do it? I know what he did to my parents but what if I can't kill him, people will hate me... Aberforth told me he was the strongest dark wizard of all time."_

 _Dumbledore grabbed Harry's hand, "there will be many years before Voldemort returns; your only task is to prepare yourself for when he does come and I promise you...you won't go through that battle alone. Many people will help, guide, and support you along the way, and when the time comes, you will be ready."_

" _Promise?" Harry questioned._

" _I swear it, I will not you let you fail," Dumbledore said while staring into Harry's eyes._

 _The room felt quiet and Harry didn't know how long the silence would go on, but he felt consoled by it. Finally, Dumbledore's tender voice broke the air, "The future is far off. I'll be back soon, Harry, let your spirit rest."_

 _Harry heard the chair squeak again and he felt his hand being gently placed back at his side._

" _I will," Harry said._

 _Harry yawned as the door creaked open and the footsteps got fainter and fainter. He couldn't help but feel more tired and tired even though he had recently woken up. Before long, he drifted off to sleep._

Harry felt the waves of emotion hit him from the memory. A calmness washed over as well as a bit of sadness. Harry locked the cell and floated back down. Harry could feel as he was about to wake up soon, and before you know it, his eyes opened to start another day.

* * *

"You're my girlfriend and I've seen you- maybe, like, a handful of times in the past month- look, I know how important your work is. I just- I feel like," Neville took a breath, "I just want to know If I'm important to you."

Hermione could not believe a month had passed, every day brought more and more assignments and studying to be preoccupied with. She and Neville had been having these conflict so often; she felt bad for neglecting him.

Hermione took his hand and looked into his eyes, "I've been a terrible girlfriend and I'm sorry. I like you a lot, you know. I promise I'll try to make more time. I have to go to class now since Ron is waiting for me. I'll see you in herbology?"

Neville smiled slightly, "Yeah, I understand, you know. It's just...I don't want us to grow apart."

Hermione smiled and kissed him quickly before getting up with her bag and leaving the common room. She had been dating Neville since fourth year and she liked him. He was supportive, maybe a little more malleable than she would like, but he was kind and had an amazing, almost scary, passion for Herbology. She wished she could get ahold of another time-turner, and make more time for him because he deserved it; she didn't want to ruin a good thing.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked impatiently pacing in the hall.

"It's been a month; I don't think he's going to bite." Hermione drawled.

At the start of class, Professor Alric always had them get into groups, and Ron didn't like being alone with Harry.

"I don't care. I don't understand how he could be so _bloody_ good, he breezes by this stuff!" Ron irately said.

"He practices out of class and actually does his work. Did you finish the assignment due today by the way?" Hermione asked.

She knew that Harry was really skilled at magic, and it went far beyond practicing and doing work. She studied harder than anyone she knew, and yet she felt miniscule compared to him.

Ron blushed red, "Oh hell, there was an assignment due? You think you could let me copy yours?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and started walking. She and Ron weren't exactly the closest people, and they hadn't become friends until the death of his sister, who she had become close to. As they walked into D.A.D.A, they were the first two, as usual, while Harry was always almost or extremely late.

"As you come in, turn in your assignment. If you have failed to do it, every day it's late, will be a reduction of a grade." Professor Alric said to the class as they got in groups.

Harry walked in alongside Malfoy, both of them arriving a minute before class started. Harry turned in his paper and walked over to the group.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said.

Harry gave a half-hearted smile before turning around to face the professor.

"Today, you will be applying what you've learned about nonverbal spells by doing a team obstacle against other teams in the Forbidden Forest. Don't worry, there are Aurors heavily guarding the course so you will be safe, and they will also be acting as judges for your grade." Professor Alric said as he held up two fingers, "There will be two rules to the obstacles. First, all of your spells must be nonverbal, and the only way to win is to capture more flags than the other team. Second, teams will be graded on how well they work as a team and whether they actually capture a flag. "

Hermione was distracted by Ron mumbling something about spiders.

"Thanks to the ministry there will be some captured inferius in the course along with some other creatures. It should be easy to defend against one if you have been practicing and actually doing your assignments. I will answer all questions once we get to the field, follow me."

"Well, if Weasley is going to the forest, then that's all the creatures one would need." Malfoy sneered as everyone got up to follow him.

Ron grumbled, "I swear I'm going to break his nose before the day ends."

Hermione couldn't say she wasn't suspicious of Alric or the ministry. Their lessons had been far more practical than any professor since Lupin. She knew that this was just the subtle way for the ministry to convince the public that Hogwarts students were capable of fighting. She was disgusted by the W.A.A, and she had a feeling that it would be used only to target those of lesser blood status such as herself.

Once they got to the forest, four Aurors stood at the path of one of the entrance's holding a large flag.

"Each team will be escorted to their spot by an auror and will be given approximately five minutes to come up with a strategy; your auror will alert you when it is time to go. The game will last only twenty minutes and no dark spells are allowed. The spells must be nonverbal as well. Failure to abide by the rules will result in a disqualification of your team and an automatic T grade. Any questions?"

Like a speeding train, Hermione's shot her hand up, "when will know our grade?"

"You will get an OWL during dinner with your grade. Is that all? " Professor Alric said.

Hermione was anxious, she just didn't know what to expect from her group. She looked at both Ron and Harry, one was joking with Seamus and the other stood quietly in the back. It could go really well or really poorly.

No one else had any questions. "Once I call your group, go to an auror and they will guide you. Good luck!" Professor Alric said.

Her group followed a female auror through the forest until they got to a little opening. Even with the opening, it was creepy and even though it was sunny outside, the light seemed unable to penetrate into the forest.

"Creepy," Ron whispered.

The auror threw her golden flag in the air where it stayed, mindlessly waving with the wind.

"You're five minutes begin now," the auror said.

Hermione started, "It goes without saying that we need someone to guard the flag; I think Harry would be the strongest candidate for defense."

"Weasley is stronger using defensive nonverbal spells than he is offensive. A stronger defense than offense would be better here, so I can go alone while you two guard." Harry replied.

"We get it. You're more powerful than Merlin himself." Ron said.

Harry shot Ron a cold look to which Ron reciprocated. Hermione punched both of them on their shoulders; Ron looked at her innocently and Harry looked annoyed.

"Enough! We don't have time for this." Hermione said as she began pointing at both the boys, "Ron, defense. Harry, you and I can go on the offense."

"Fine by me," Harry replied as he began walking towards the end of the opening, "Good luck, Weasley. Hermione, stick close to me."

Ron sat down on the ground, "For once, same to you. My grade depends on you."

"Time is up. You may begin," the auror said.

Harry looked over to Hermione to see if she was ready, Hermione gave a slight nod as they both started running in the forest. Hermione listened closely for any other noises, but the only noise that could be heard was the crunching of leaves as they ran. She watched as Harry ran, he was still completely vigilant.

After about two minutes of running, Hermione stopped and pointed at the two big plants protruding out of the group. "Wood sprites," Harry whispered before pointing his wand at one. With just a flick of his wand, both wood sprites came up from the ground; the wood sprites had a very humanly appearance but roots, worms, and dirt covered their small body. Hermione took her wand out and sent a blazing fire towards it, which it gave an unearthly scream before turning into dust while Harry took care of the other one.

After that was done, Harry and Hermione continued to move through the forest, a little slower this time. After about another five minutes, in which Harry obliterated a Dugbog, they had finally wandered into an opening. A blue flag sat in the air of the opening to which Hermione waved her wand and it flew down toward her. Before she could grab it, Harry pushed her down as a spell flew past her head.

"Granger, get your dirty mudblood hands off of our flag." Draco sneered.

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy walk into the opening.

"If I'm going to do all the dirty work, then I'm walking away with a flag," Malfoy said as he pointed his wand toward Harry.

Hermione took notice of this and took aim at Malfoy, but as soon she brought her wand up, her wand flew from her hands and landed close to a branch nearby. Hermione felt herself fall to the ground as ropes wrapped around her arms and legs. She squirmed to her side to watch as Daphne walked into the opening and grabbed the wand and stood in front of her. Hermione felt angry because she was angry at Harry for doing nothing, and now it looked like they were cornered.

Before she could think any further, Malfoy began to send a succession of spells toward Harry; Harry flicked each away before moving slowly toward Malfoy. Hermione felt the ropes around her loosen up as Malfoy took time to send more spells toward Harry; he dodged each one as he moved more menacingly toward Malfoy.

"Potter, how 'bout we make an alliance? Greengrass and I, we're all about teamwork. Hell, you and I are used to making a great team. " Malfoy said, sheepishly holding his wand in the air.

Hermione looked over towards Daphne, who was paying attention to Harry and Malfoy, and quickly pulled her legs back and shot them against Daphne's legs. Daphne gave a quick shriek of pain and fell to the ground. Malfoy looked over, and before he could look back, he had been slammed and wrapped around a tree. Harry flicked his wand causing the ground to wrap around Daphne. Hermione brushed herself and grabbed her wand from Daphne who seemed a little daze.

"Where's your flag located?" Harry asked

"What makes you think I'm going to tell yo- Malfoy was interrupted by Hermione punching him squarely in the face. Malfoy's head smashed into the tree and he let out of howl of pain, "fuck".

"That's for calling me a mudblood, you impotent worm," Hermione yelled, "You better tell Harry what he wants or I'll gladly do it again."

"It's west of here," Daphne yelled from the ground.

Hermione moved toward the location given and grabbed the flag; Harry said something to Malfoy before turning to follow her.

"Impressive," Harry said as he caught up to her.

"If we would have lost because you let me get tied down...I would have punched you instead. I, along with anyone else with a little bit of critical thinking skills, know how powerful you are. No need to hide it, use it." Hermione said.

"Up ahead," Harry whispered as they both huddled behind a tree.

Susan Bones and Dean were both fighting against an inferius, and failing; the spells they were using weren't strong enough to make it run away so it continued to move forward with surprising speed. Hermione noticed a distant auror peering from the tree, most likely waiting to swoop in if things got dire.

"It's never wise to let people know the extent of your abilities," Harry said as he stepped from behind the tree.

Hermione watched as the inferius turned to look at the new approaching target. Harry flicked his wand causing a huge stream of fire to emit from his wand and toward the inferius. The inferius, fearful of the fire, turned and ran past Susan and Dean. Harry didn't let the opportunity slip and with another flick of his wand, Susan and Dean's shoes became wrapped in roots and their wands flew into Harry's unoccupied hands.

Hermione came from behind the tree as Harry grabbed a flag from Susan.

"I guess this makes us even," Harry said as he gave Hermione the flag.

The Auror behind the tree came out from behind the tree causing Harry to point his wand toward him. Upon noticing that it wasn't a student, Harry put his wand down.

"Hurry back to your starting places!"

Harry let Susan and Dean free and turned to go back to their opening.

"I guess that means we've won," Harry said.

As they hustled through the forest and back to their spot, she couldn't help but wonder why exactly he was so powerful. Whoever trained him couldn't expect a sixteen-year-old boy to defeat the most dangerous wizard of all time...Harry couldn't be that powerful..could he?

As they got back to their opening, Ron was standing holding two flags. Although he had blood on his shirt and what looked to be a swollen eye, he had a proud smile. The female Auror who had led them here gestured for them to follow her.

"Oi! I guess my offense is good," Ron said as he began moving out of the forest.

"Let me fix your eye," Hermione said as she took her wand out and with a swift flick, Ron's eye began to turn back to its normal color.

"Thanks, Hermione, and it's good to get some bloody recognition once in a while," Ron said.

Once they were out of the forest, Professor Alric called out the next group and they were led into the forest. Once they were in, he gave permission for their groups to leave. As they were leaving, Harry stopped both her and Ron.

"You both- I- good job...is all," Harry said painfully, as he walked past them not bothering to wait for a response.

"Blimey, that kid is weird," Ron said as he continued back toward Hogwarts.

Hermione had to agree. Harry Potter was not an ordinary individual, and she was going to find out why.


	5. Chapter 5

**FOLLOW, FAV & REVIEW**

 _Thanks to my beta, Haphne24_

Chapter 5

"I asked- no, begged you to not embarrass me but you did more than that. You let that..." Draco paused, taking a breath before locking eyes with Harry, " _textbook with hair,_ punch me."

"It's not like you didn't embarrass yourself in the last Quidditch Match, " Blaise said as he stabbed his fork into a carrot cake, "Besides, that was two weeks ago."

"How was I supposed to see the snitch from behind some chubby Hufflepuff? It doesn't matter Harry and I made a deal!" Draco complained, drawing curious eyes from those nearby.

Harry couldn't say he enjoyed Halloween, seeing as his parents had been killed by Voldemort on this day, but the Halloween feast usually made him a bit happier, but this year, like last, had a much more somber tone to it. Parents were dying, families were being murdered, and the W.A.A was creeping closer to being a reality for many of the students but Harry couldn't let that ruin the feast, not tonight.

Harry chuckled amusingly, "I never said yes, and if she hadn't done it, I would have. You called her a mudblood!"

Draco took a violent bite out of his pie, "It slipped."

"Just like our chances in Quidditch," Blaise replied smoothly

"It's not like you've been getting past too many keepers these days, Zabini. Might I remind you, I've been doing this for six years now versus your measly four." Draco replied.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Blaise remarked

Harry looked around as the party began to dwindle, the music was getting quieter and quieter and the food wasn't replenishing itself as quickly as it had been.

Draco glanced at his watch, "Shit, I'm late for the gathering."

"Be careful, they were harmless but I fear they'll be emboldened..." Zabini said as he took a quick glance toward Harry. "By the events of this summer."

Draco leaned in, speaking almost in a whisper, "They are, but they've always listened to me over Nott; I don't expect that to change as long as I continue to put fear in their hearts."

"Never underestimate anyone," Harry said.

"Don't you need to get there?" Blaise chimed in.

Draco huffed as he got up, "I'll see you both in the chamber tonight."

Harry watched as Draco walked away, there was never a choice for Draco. He was always going to be a death eater, and when they had become friends the end of the first year, Harry knew that. He knew the Malfoy's extreme loyalty for Voldemort and he knew that Draco could be used as a pawn, but he hadn't expected to become as close to Draco as he had become, and vice-versa.

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened at that wedding?"

Harry glanced at his watch and got up, "Maybe, but for now, prefect duties call."

"I'll see you tonight," Blaise said as he watched those remaining at the party attentively

Harry nodded, before heading out to meet Daphne in front of the common room.

* * *

"I still can't believe that dirty bitch mudblood touched Draco. When the Dark Lord wins...she'll be sorry to have touched royalty." Pansy said leaned up against the fireplace.

Daphne couldn't help but be annoyed by Pansy's mention of Malfoy. Ever since they had begun their fling last year, Pansy had become almost obsessed with him and Daphne couldn't help but be annoyed by it. She knew she wasn't alone in her annoyance, Bridget and Millicent didn't like it either. Nothing ruined a day faster than Pansy detailing how well Draco could use his tongue during breakfast.

"Poor Malfoy," Daphne drawled sarcastically.

Pansy shot a cold look at Daphne, "Maybe if you knew how to hold a wand then it wouldn't have happened. Now that I'm thinking about it, maybe that's why Nott cheated on you... because he wanted a useful witch."

"Pansy, that's really too far. " Millicent gasped, sitting across from Pansy.

"I can make myself useful and show you how Granger punched Malfoy," Daphne said as she got up from the couch. Pansy was silent as Daphne looked her in the eye, "Good, if you do change your mind, let me know and I'll gladly show you."

Daphne grabbed her perfect badge, put it on, and quickly stepped out of the common room. Pansy could be a really good friend when she wanted too, but there were a lot of times Daphne could hardly stomach her, and this was one of them. She couldn't help but realize just how much she missed Nott at times; he wasn't perfect, but he understood her in a way that many people didn't. Even when things were usually rocky, she could always imagine herself ending up with him, but that stupid wedding happened. She could remember how devastated she had felt reading about it in the Prophet. The Pureblood Slayer caught red-handed in the massacre of both families by aurors, and she had never felt so guilty because she had been mad at him over something, that now, seemed so stupid.

"Greengrass?" Potter asked, unsurely.

Daphne blinked, realizing tears had been falling from her face. Daphne quickly wiped her tears.

"I'm fine...Let's just go." Daphne said impatiently

"Okay,"

Daphne didn't know what to do with Potter, honestly. She couldn't help feel angry when she would think about the wedding and his involvement in it. From her observation, he wasn't that bad of a guy, however, she didn't think he was totally innocent, but she could start to see why Hermione respected him so much. After fifteen minutes of silence, there was loud laughter above them. Potter immediately pointed his wand at the source. It was Peeves, who started laughing maniacally as he zipped back forth through the walls.

"Look who it is the slayer of Purebloods, Farry Peeder! Slay this!" Peeves said.

Peeve's dropped what seemed like a bucket. Potter flicked his wand and before the bucket could even get anywhere, it froze in the air, unmoving. Peeves looked annoyed as he tried to make it move but it wouldn't budge.

"You kill everything Hairy Pooper!" Peeves yelled as he flew away.

"I hate that ghost," Potter whispered as they kept walking.

"I think that's something we both have in common," Daphne replied.

There was silence as they continued to walk. She couldn't help but look over at her partner, who was deep in thought. She could tell he spent a lot of time thinking, maybe too much for his own good, much like Nott would.

"Do you hate that people call you that - the pureblood slayer, I mean?"

"I don't think anyone _loves_ being called a mass murderer," Potter replied, "Besides... my father was a pureblood."

Daphne came to the sudden realization of what today was. Fifteen years ago, Potter's parents had died on this day. She felt a tinge of sadness, he had been dealing with grief far longer than she had.

"Potter, I-I don't think you're that bad of a guy," Daphne said.

They both looked at each and Potter smiled slightly, "Thank you; I think that's the first nice thing I've heard you say about me."

It was the first time she had ever seen him even remotely look happy. In fact, this was the first time they had a conversation that was somewhat lighthearted; it was weird.

Daphne grinned as she opened up a broom closet, "I wouldn't get used to it."

"Yeah, I-

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Daphne felt herself being slammed against the floor, as the door exploded in front of her. There was a loud crunch as her face met the coldness of the stone floor.

"AVAD-

Daphne heard a slash in the air, and a sudden drop hit the stone floor.

"Greengrass, are you okay?" Harry asked.

It took a few seconds to even register what was said, her thoughts scrambled and disconnected. Daphne picked herself up from a pool of blood, sitting up against the wall.

"Greengrass, I need you to focus, please, right now. Are you okay?" Harry repeated.

Daphne felt her hand, thoughtlessly, move to her nose which was bent in an abnormal place.

"Greengrass...Daphne," Harry said.

Daphne suddenly looked up noticing, her prefect partner, who looked almost scary as he looked back and forth from her to where a lifeless body lay still from behind them.

"I-I'm...fine." Daphne croaked out.

"Alright, I need to get you back to the common room; we need to go now. Can you run?"

Harry grabbed her hand, pulling her up to her feet. Daphne took out her own wand. She couldn't think and she couldn't get her hands to stop shaking. Both Harry and Daphne turned their head as they heard a pair of footsteps run toward them.

"Daphne, I need you to run to the common room or find any professor you can find. Move quickly but as silently as you can. I'll catch up with you as soon I can, I promise," Harry whispered as stared at the footsteps approaching, "Go..now."

Daphne turned and ran. She could hear everything, even the beating of her own heart. She could feel the flow of blood trickle down from her nose as she ran, and she felt she could break her wand from how tight she was holding it. She was desperate as she ran from corridor to corridor, praying to stumble upon the headmaster or hell, even Filch would be nice. Daphne stopped frantically as a boy ran out in front of her, his wand aimed at her. It was hard to distinguish who he was but she could tell that this boy was around their age.

"Listen, I'm not Harry...I'm not the one you want!" s

The boy did not reply. Daphne held out her wand toward the boy, her hands shaking so much that she wasn't sure she would be able to fight him even if she had too.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled as the familiar green spell shot forward toward her.

Daphne dropped against the floor, her scattered mind only allowing her to think of one spell in retaliation,"Bombarda!"

The young boy yelled as the spell threw him against a nearby wall, Daphne felt sick as his lifeless body lay crumpled on the stone floor, but she got up and continued to run, not glancing at the body she had left. She wanted to vomit, but she knew she was close, and that was all that mattered. She so desperately wanted to hear Pansy insult her or anyone for that matter again.

"Daphne."

Daphne turned to see Harry, who had his wand pointed at her. She felt relieved.

"The Aurors are on the way. You should have been in the common room by now, why aren't you?" Harry demanded, almost in an accusatory tone

"Wait, You should of- didn't you see the...the body?" Daphne stammered out.

"I gave orders to Filch and came straight to you." Harry said.

"No, Pott-Harry, I-

Daphne didn't have time to finish as a purple spell propelled forward from the shadows, directed at Harry's back. Daphne, felt time slow down dramatically. She didn't know why and she couldn't understand it, but she felt herself moving to protect him. As the spell hit her, pain erupted through her body and the last thing she could see was an image of complete and utter shock upon Harry's face as she fell to the ground.

* * *

Harry flicked his wand and the boy blew up in his flames, lighting up the halls as his screams echoed against the stone walls. Harry knelt beside Daphne, who was twitching on the ground and began waving his wand over her. He was doing well at not letting his thoughts out, but the only thing that was going through his mind was why she would sacrifice herself for him? Harry heard other footsteps behind him.

"Put your wand on the ground!"

Harry turned to see Aurors surrounding him as he was bent over Daphne. A head auror stepped out in front, he was the closest to them.

"I won't say it again, put your wand on the ground." The head auror said.

"Take her to the Infirmary, now." Harry said with the same level of authority as he finished a few spells and put his wand on the floor, immediately having it accio'd by an auror. That would hopefully slow down the curses enough for her life to be saved. Harry felt his hands arms snap behind his back and his wrists tied as two Aurors came and picked him up from the ground so he could walk. Two other Aurors lifted Daphne from the ground and took her to the infirmary.

"Follow us, Mr. Potter," An auror said as they began walking.

It was a simple five-minute walk before they entered into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was standing at his desk with both Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks next to him, a tall man stood on the other side of the desk accompanied by aurors and as they entered he turned around, revealing that it was Rufus Scrimgeour, who had aged quite considerably since the last time Harry had seen him which had been last summer.

"What's the situation, Arran?" Scrimgeour said as he began walking down the stairs followed by Dumbledore.

"Ernie Macmillan, and another boy, from Gryffindor, are confirmed dead, sir. I have aurors that are looking into the identity of the Gryffindor boy as he had been burnt beyond recognition, and a Slytherin girl is being rushed to the infirmary. She was hit with a pretty nasty curse and she hasn't been identified yet, sir," The auror Arran handed Scrimgeour Harry's wand. "Harry Potter was discovered on the scene, and his wand confirmed that he killed the two deceased boys. However, the two boys both had the killing curse on their wand, with the Macmillian boy having an additional imperius curse."

Harry looked over at Dumbledore who was pensive. It didn't make sense, Ernie was a Hufflepuff, and a Gryffindor was involved?

"It was a set-up," Harry said to himself.

Scrimgeour shook his head in disbelief, "Let me know the identities of the two unidentified as soon as you can."

"Yes, sir," Arran said as he left the group.

Scrimgeour looked over at Harry before looking at Dumbledore, "If I don't do something, the people will have my head."

"It seems your auror delivered the truth to you, Minister. Mr. Potter attempted to protect his classmate and school against comprised individuals, however grim the outcome was." Dumbledore said.

"It doesn't matter! When this gets out...people will be outraged! " Scrimgeour quickly turned to look at Harry, who was watching intently, "He must have a trial! Harry Potter must have a trial."

"You think persecuting me will save your corrupt ministry?" Harry asked, coldly.

"Scrimgeour, that will not be necessary or helpful- Dumbledore, retorted, however as cut off by the Minister.

Scrimgeour turned back to Dumbledore, "Enough, Albus! You are not in control… I am! I did you a favor once and let go without a trial, but I cannot be seen as weak... not right now. We must show strength if we are to combat the Dark Lord and that means making tough-

Whatever Scrimgeour was going to say was interrupted as the auror came back in the room. "Sir, Cormac Mclaggen and Daphne Greengrass were the unnamed victims...all of Pureblood lineage, sir, " Arran said, entering the room.

Scrimgeour sighed, "As I feared, Harry Potter, you are under arres-

"I'm sorry, Minister, but there is no need for that to happen tonight," Dumbledore interjected. "There will be no trial until the conditions of Mrs. Greengrass become abundantly clear. However, because I understand the nature of politics, to show the Ministry is perdurable, I will step down as Headmaster."

There were audible gasps from the Aurors present and Tonks. Harry didn't say anything, he knew better than to get involved.

"Thus allowing you to install someone the Ministry approves of. This will make you seem tough, if even a little arrogant, for standing up to an old wizard like me." Dumbledore said, eying Scrimgeour.

Scrimgeour didn't say anything for a while, but finally, after a long period of silence, he spoke, "I do not appreciate you telling me my options, but I appreciate and approve of your offer. Effective tomorrow, you will step down as Headmaster, and when asked why, you will say that Hogwarts needs better protection that only the Ministry could provide."

Tonks blurted out, "Sir, with all due respect, Headmaster Dumbledore is the greatest wizard since-well, since, Merlin, it would be un-

"Enough! I do not care; the Ministry is more than capable," Scrimgeour turned to the Aurors. "Mr. Potter is free to go. I need some of you to patrol the halls tonight, you can divide it amongst yourself."

Harry felt his hands become free and an auror gave him his wand back.

"Arran, will you escort Mr. Potter back to his common room, please?" Scrimgeour turned to face Harry, "I would be a lot more careful if I were you, ."

Harry didn't bother to speak; he didn't have much to say. Harry gave a quick glance to Dumbledore, who gave him an elderly smile before turning toward Kingsley. Harry turned and left the office, his mind spinning, trying to process everything that happened.

Once Arran had escorted him to the common room, Harry made his way to the fireplace, looking around to make sure no one was around before speaking in parseltongue. The fire died as the fireplace split into two revealing a stairwell. Harry quickly descended and walked until he was in the familiar chamber.

Both Draco and Blaise were already there. Draco was pacing along the room while even Blaise looked somewhat worried. It took a few seconds before they finally noticed Harry approaching.

"Potter, the death eaters had no part in this tonight- everyone was present, we were all there until we heard aurors shuffling through the corridors. If I knew anything was going to happen, I would have stopped it." Draco said quickly.

Harry didn't say anything but he did collapse into an armchair across from Blaise.

"I killed two innocent people tonight and the only person I was supposed to protect might die," Harry said flatly as he let his hands run through his hair and his forehead rest on his palms, "Because of tonight, I basically helped make sure the war aid act becomes a reality."

Even as Harry said this, he felt numb. He knew what he was saying was heavy, but he couldn't feel the heaviness; it all felt numb. The room was silent, even Draco didn't bother to say anything. Five or ten minutes must have passed before anything was spoken again.

"Draco, Blaise... I don't care how, but find out who was responsible for this." Harry deadpanned.

"What are you going to do once you find them?" Draco asked.

Harry stood up, intensely staring at the wall in front of him for a while, "I'm going to live up to that fucking name I was given."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to my beta, Haphne24

 _Attack at Hogwarts_

 _Headmaster Dumbledore steps down_

 _An attack took place last night in which two students were killed and one critically injured. Sources inside the ministry have leaked that Harry Potter may have been involved in the incident and may have been the reason for the two deaths. Names have not been revealed yet, but the sources confirmed that all victims were of pureblood lineage and had no affiliations with death eaters. This morning, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore announced that he would be stepping down from his position as headmaster, citing that "The school would be far safer in the hands of the ministry and that he applauds the minister for his tough action on the Dark Lord." Minister for Magic Scrimgeour had only this to say, "I am saddened that we are losing undoubtedly one of the greatest headmasters of our time, loved by students and staff alike. However, I am confident in the ministry's ability to carry out its duties in protecting its citizens and students. I am asking the Board of Governors to stand with me in hiring John Dawlish as the new headmaster. I am confident he has the experience, the insight, and the vision to make sure Hogwarts is not only safe but prepares your children for the tough decisions ahead. I promise we are doing everything in our power to ensure you that this war is under control. I urge citizens to continue to stay vigilant and continue to support the ministry in these difficult times."_

Hermione set the newspaper down and leaned into Neville, who wrapped his arms around her. Much like many other students, Hermione couldn't help but feel the gloom that had quickly enveloped the campus at the announcement of Dumbledore stepping down and that two students had been killed. She couldn't believe any of it, but classes had even been canceled and there had been far more aurors roaming around than usual. Basically confirmed, rumors had been circulating that Cormac Mclaggen, and Ernie Macmillian were the two who had died. She didn't know who had gotten injured yet, which she assumed meant they were probably in Slytherin, which is why she hadn't heard.

"It gets worse and worse every day..." Neville trailed off as he stared into the crackling fire, almost as if waiting for something jump out, "Hermione… maybe you should think about not coming back, you know? I mean, after Christmas- not forever, of course, but for a little while, at least? It would be safer."

Hermione unwrapped herself from Neville's arms to look him in the eye, "I'm not afraid of Voldemort or his death eaters-

Neville flinched.

"- and you shouldn't be either! I'm not leaving the place I call home just because of that-that, miserable man! I'm damn proud to be what I am, and I will not be run off!"

"You know, you're really smart, Hermione, but that man...because of his power...my parents can't even recognize their own son..their only son. I will _always_ be afraid ...and you should be too," Neville said as he quickly got up, tears streaming from his eyes, "I'll...see you later."

Before Hermione could get up, Neville had already left toward his room. Hermione couldn't move, as the sting of his words rattled inside of her brain, the only sound coming from the fire as it popped. She felt like an idiot, he was just trying to be protective, she shouldn't have snapped like she had.

"I guess now would be a good time to go work with Madam Pomfrey," she said openly.

Hermione shook her head as she got up and went upstairs to her room. Once she entered her dorm, no one was there besides Lavender Brown who was sitting on her own bed.

"Oh...Hermione, I thought you would have been at the memorial by now?" Lavender asked as she hid something under her pillow.

Hermione could tell she had been crying. If she remembered correctly, Lavender and Cormac had a brief stint last year.

"Memorial?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Even though nothing's been confirmed, aurors are letting us have a service for Cormac and Ernie. Are you going?" Lavender asked.

"No, I'm going to go work with Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said as she changed clothes.

"Oh... I just don't understand...How can they continue to let that evil monster go? He's obviously guilty." Lavender said loudly, "It's awful, he's a really messed up person, isn't he? That's what Ron-Ron thinks, anyway, He says he could be as bad as you-know-who!"

"No one is as bad as you-Voldemort," Hermione said as a Lavender flinched, "Besides, we don't even know if he was involved; the only proof we have is some newspaper...that hasn't always been the model of journalistic integrity, I might add."

"Katie said she saw aurors escorting him to the office earlier this morning!" Lavender exclaimed.

Hermione pulled over her robe, "It's not wise to trust everything you hear, Lavender."

"Well, I'm sure people tried to defend you-know-who before he was you-know-who too," Lavender said angrily.

Hermione rolled her eyes before waving Lavender goodbye and leaving out from her dorm. There was no way she believed Harry was some younger Voldemort. She needed to know why everything involved him and why he was so powerful for his age. She didn't even know what she would do with the information once she found it, but she had to know. The only thing that worried her was whether the information she wanted would be bigger than she could fathom. Hermione sighed, as she made her way to the hospital wing, maybe Neville was right? Maybe she was better off leaving, but that's not what she believed in. She wouldn't sit on the sidelines as people died, she wanted to help, no, she had to help.

"PLEASE, I DON'T-"

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of someone yelling at the end of another corridor. Hermione pulled out her wand, making sure to cast a silencing charm before sneaking down that hall. As she got closer, she could hear groans and mumbling and she quietly peered around the corner. Draco Malfoy was standing over a Slytherin boy, who was being held down by Crabbe and Goyle. She quickly pulled herself back, fighting the urge to scream out for an auror.

" Let me make this clear for you. You scream, bite, or hesitate in giving me the information I want, I will gladly let Goyle turn you into a woman! Crabbe, let's go!" Malfoy said.

"Malfoy, please-I promise, I don't- The boy stuttered.

"Goyle, make him talk," Draco said.

The boy's scream were muffled but still shocked Hermione. Instinctually, Hermione brought her hands to her mouth to avoid yelling, but as she did this, her wand fell from her hands. Her heart dropped as she watched it crash onto to the ground and roll a few inches away from her.

"Stop... alright, finally, ready to confess?"

Hermione felt relief, Malfoy didn't hear her wand fall. Quietly and quickly, she picked it up, gripping it closely.

"Fine-please...no more. Listen, All I know is that there's a rumor that- that that some people here- different houses- have been imperio'd. I don't know anything else, just that it's apparently coming from You-Know-Who himself. "

"Not exactly what I wanted, but it's a start, hmm...alright, let him go," Malfoy said.

"Why do you need this information? Is it for him...the pureblood slayer, I mean?" The boy questioned.

"We all play our part in serving the Dark Lord, and I have my part, it's that simple... Now, you tell anyone about this meeting, you know what I'll have to do you or anyone you tell. Right?"

Hermione turned and prepared to leave, just as Malfoy jumped from around the corner and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus".

Hermione slammed herself into the opposite wall to avoid the spell, causing a sharp pain to go through her shoulder. She could hear her the pounding of her heart, as she prepared herself for any other spells. Hermione pointed her wand at Malfoy, she could wipe the floor with him and she would be impressed if either Crabbe and Goyle knew how to use a wand.

"Ahh, well now, seems we have an eavesdropper...nurse mudblood!" Malfoy jeered, which caused Crabbe and Goyle to do the same.

"Listen, you parasitic worm, whatever you're thinking about doing, you know you can't beat me, and aurors are around here!" Hermione said.

Malfoy sneered, "All the aurors are either with Potter or at that memorial service. Besides, I'm not wasting my time on a mudblood like you; I've got much more important things to do."

"Whatever you or Voldemort have planned will be stopped! You won't get away with it!" Hermione screeched.

Both Crabbe and Goyle flinched while Malfoy laughed, "Goyle, make sure our friend gets back to his dorms safely and quietly."

Malfoy pocketed his wand, walked past Hermione, who was prepared for any tricks, but Malfoy simply walked past her not even bothering to acknowledge her.

"Oh, one last thing, I would be careful about sharing that information. We have ears...everywhere and we wouldn't want our little nurse mudblood to get injured now, would we?" Malfoy said as he continued walking. At the hall, Malfoy turned his head and his face went red, "Crabbe, what the hell are you doing? COME ON!"

Crabbe was sitting on the floor watching the exchange, and at the mention of his name, he quickly got up and ran after Malfoy "Oh... sorry, boss... I didn't know you wanted me to follow!"

Hermione thought she heard Malfoy mutter something about zucchini before turning at the end of the hall. The Slytherin boy limped past her, his eyes completely focused ahead of him. Hermione stood there for a while processing everything that had just happened before leaving the hall. Allegedly, there were multiple students under the imperius in Hogwarts, meaning the two in last night's attack were most likely under the spell and there were more. She wanted to go run and warn Dumbledore but she felt a knot in her stomach as she realized that would no longer be possible. She had to warn someone..with power. This scared her, more than she wanted to admit since it was something she had read, but for it to be actually happening was scarier than she could have imagined.

As she entered the hospital wing, she noticed how empty it was, usually, it was filled with at least three students but only one lay on the bed at this time. A girl was sitting on one side of it, her wand in her hand, her attention focused on whoever lay on the bed, not even unmoved by Hermione's entrance.

"Hermione, dear! Are you okay?" Madam Pomfrey said as she came over to Hermione.

"Yes, Ma'am; I'm fine!" She said as she put her things down. She wondered whether to tell Madam Pomfrey what had just happened with Malfoy.

"You know it's fine if you take the day off today, It's been a chaotic day for everyone." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Did Daphne take the day off?" Hermione asked.

Madam Pomfrey's face saddened as she gestured toward the bed. Hermione felt her the knot in her stomach become tighter as she walked over. The person laying on the bed was Daphne who was unmoving. Hermione looked over at the young girl, who must be Astoria Greengrass, Daphne's younger sister.

Hermione turned back to Madam Pomfrey, who was saddened.

"Will she be okay?" Hermione whispered.

" I know the curse... it's almost like a variation of the cruciatus curse. It's designed to make the brain shut it's own body down, which is why every so often her vitals should drop suddenly and rapidly, and she'll wake up screaming and vomiting before passing back out."

Hermione felt sick; that sounded awful.

"She should have already been dead a few minutes after the spell but by luck, I suppose, she made it. However, there's a more despicable part of the curse, if the person manages to survive the initial vital drop, the curse will continue to torture her using her own worst fears and worries hoping to compel her to give up her own life. " Madam Pomfrey shook her head in disgust, "As I've said before, the first rule to someone being healed is that they have to want to be healed, so the truth is she could be fine, eventually the curse will wear off, but that's if she doesn't give up and who knows about after."

Hermione felt saddened as she looked over toward her fellow healer, "That's...awful, who could do such a thing?"

"Only a despicable person could do this, and unfortunately, war brings out the despicable."

"Madam Pomfrey... do you think Harry did it?" Hermione asked.

"No, it wasn't him," she said quite firmly, which was surprising to Hermione. "Hermione, would you take inventory, I want to be sure we have everything we need." She asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Hermione replied.

Hermione heard the screeching of a chair as Astoria stood up. Her hand tightly gripping her wand as she looked over at Hermione and Pomfrey before walking to leave.

"Ms. Greengrass, please stay out of trouble!" Madam Pomfrey said as Astoria walked out the door, "We already have enough of it."

Hermione put her attention back on Daphne. Madam Pomfrey was right, there was more than enough trouble for everyone.

* * *

Harry stuffed another piece of bacon down his throat.

"Is Mr. Potter want more?" one of the house-elves asked.

"No, I'm full, but thank you!"

For once Harry felt extremely tired, not being able to sleep even with an additional potion and then the auror summons earlier this morning. They went over every detail of last night and examined his memory in a pensive, going over it multiple times to check for tampering before admitting that it probably was true. Finally, they let him go, to which he went straight to the kitchen because he was extremely hungry. Harry took one last sip of his orange juice before leaving. He wished he could have seen Dumbledore before he left, but he knew if Dumbledore wanted him, he would find a way. It made sense Dumbledore would offer to leave, it enabled him not to be tied down at Hogwarts and allowed Harry not to be crucified just yet. One thing he had learned from his mentor, by extension Aberforth as well, was to always think ahead. After thinking about everything last night, he wished he had been more thoughtful. He was too careless, and for that, she could've died and two innocent boys lost their lives. He could have stopped them, if he had heard them coming and he should have known there was more than one, he could have saved her, but she had saved him.

Daphne risked her life for him; the thought had been at the forefront of his mind since last night. She had purposefully jumped in front of that spell, and it didn't make any sense. Harry was sure he wouldn't have done the same thing if the shoe was on the other foot. He wanted to go visit her in the hospital, but he knew it was better not to raise any more suspicion. Harry kept walking, paying attention to his surroundings, and the people and aurors that had passed him. Some would stare and quietly whisper but a lot more were just sad. It was one thing to being reminded of all the bad that was happening outside the castle but another to be personally reminded inside the walls. Aurors were a little more professional, glancing at Harry only quickly before going back to scanning the area. Eventually, he made it to the first floor where Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was located.

Harry pulled out his wand and stopped once he turned the corner to where Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was located.

"You can come out now; I noticed you've been following me for a while," Harry said loudly as he turned around

A girl with brown hair came from behind the corner. Her face was austere, but her hands were shaking as she pointed her wand toward Harry.

"How could you tell?" she said, her tone stern.

"You started following me on the third floor without any silencing charms, the third floor is empty and the hallway before you get to the first floor is just as empty to which you were still following me...rather closely I might add."

"It doesn't matter... I know you hurt my sister and you're not going to get away." The girl said.

Sister? Harry forgot that Daphne had a sister. It further dawned on him that her sister must think he was the reason her sister was hurt.

"Astora?-

"Astoria," she corrected.

"Astoria, I wasn't the one who hurt your sister."

Astoria's wand did not waver, "I know you're powerful, you're the only one who could have done something like that curse to her and you killed the Nott family, so why not someone close to them, right?"

Harry sighed as he pocketed his wand, to which Astoria shot a nonverbal spell at him. Harry didn't have to move out the way as the spell went over his head; it was a warning shot.

"Don't underestimate me, Potter. I'm not going to leave until you undo the curse on my sister or you kill me." She was serious. Even with her shaking, she was prepared to do whatever it took to get the answers she wanted out of him. Harry was a little impressed, he didn't expect her to know nonverbal spells nor had anyone ever been this bold to him, but then again it started to seem like all the Greengrass family were a confrontational bunch.

Harry slowly pulled his wand out of his pocket before tossing it toward Astoria, "Do you know the reverse spell? Use it, that should clear this up. "

Astoria nodded, moving slowly to grab his wand, her eyes, and wand still unmoving from Harry.

"Prior Incantato," she said, while finally focusing on the wand. Golden threads emerged from Harry's wand, only two threads were a dark purple color, each listing a previous spell he had done over the past few days. Astoria carefully examining each one.

"The two purple threads are the dark spells, I've used over the past few days, neither one was the curse afflicted on Daphne." Harry calmly said.

"You could have used someone else's wand." Astoria accused.

Harry got angry, "Listen to yourself, If I was as evil as you think I am, I would have killed you already."

Astoria's wand lowered, obviously, thinking about what he had said. Harry's wand flew from Astoria's hand into Harry's as he quickly ran to grab her hand, "Follow my lead," he said as he pulled her into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Astoria tried to yell but Harry covered her mouth and pushed her into one of the stalls. Harry made a 'shhh' motion before closing the stall and entering into a stall beside her.

A couple of seconds went by before two aurors entered the bathroom.

"Man, this bathroom gives me the creeps," one of the aurors said

"Myrtle did die here,"

One of the aurors took a stroll down the aisle, not bothering to check the stalls.

"What do you think about Steve's new haircut? It's so terrible." One of the aurors said as they left the bathroom, Harry patiently waited until he knew they had left the floor before opening the stall. When Harry went to open Astoria's stall, he was met with a hard punch directly to his face. Harry fell to the floor as he grabbed his nose, muttering obscenities.

"Don't you know I'm a lady? You don't have to be so rough!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Harry shouted.

Astoria smiled sadly, ignoring Harry's outburst, "I guess it's true then, you're not the one that hurt my sister."

Harry got up, wiping the blood away from his face and wandlessly fixing his nose, "Oh, I wonder how you came up with that conclusion?"

"How did she get hurt, it couldn't have been Ernie or Cormac, they weren't death eaters," Astoria stated.

Harry sighed, "They were under the imperius curse, a classic Voldemort tactic. I...wasn't careful and your sister got hurt. I wasn't exactly sure of the curse at the time, but I was able to slow it down."

Astoria flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name as she put her wand up, "Do you know who's responsible for putting them under the imperious?"

Harry shrugged, "Not sure yet, but I will be soon enough."

"I'm sorry for attacking you...it's just…she's my sister and she and my dad are all I have."

"She'll be fine," Harry replied, calmly, rubbing his nose.

Astoria smiled slightly, "Thanks...I guess you're not as bad as I thought you were."

Harry frowned, "Thanks?"

"There is one more thing though? You are really powerful, and you can do magic without a wand...Will you teach me everything you know? "

"No," Harry said flatly.

"Why not? I'm worthy enough!" Astoria pleaded.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked, "You were just blaming me for all the evil things in the world and now you want me to train you?"

"I apologized! if we're not enemies, we can be friends," Astoria suggested.

Harry glared at her, "We're not friends."

"I said we could be," Astoria said as she began leaving the restroom, "You'll come around, trust me."

Harry watched as she left the first floor in a hurry. Harry exhaled out of relief, but he had a bad feeling that wouldn't be the last time he would have to deal with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _Daphne felt blissful as she sniffed another flower. She was at her favorite spot in the world_ _; t_ _he backyard garden at the Greengrass Manor. No one bothered Daphne here, not even Astoria. Daphne began walking down the paved path until she got to her favorite spot, at the end of the garden was huge cliff that overlooked the sea below it. Daphne sat on the edge watching as the waves crashed below_ _; s_ _he could stay here for hours._

" _There's my little queen!"_

 _Daphne turned around to see her mother coming down the path, two house-elves following behind her._

 _"Mom, I'M NOT LITTLE." Daphne said as she got up to hug her_ _._

" _You'll always be little to me!" She said as she held Daphne tightly._

 _Daphne felt overwhelmed with joy_ _; s_ _he couldn't remember when she had been this happy._

" _You are getting married soon, you shouldn't be hiding. Everyone is looking for you! You shouldn't keep everyone waiting on your big day._ _" Her mother said._

 _Daphne smiled, "I'll be there soon. I love you mom."_

" _Are you nervous?" Her mother asked._

" _No,_ _t_ _oday...feels like the happiest day of my life." Daphne replied._

" _It's good to see you happy, now if only your sister was in a better mood."_

" _Astoria is a pest,_ _" Daphne smirke_ _d._

" _I know how much she gets on your nerves, but she's your sister. Family is everything_ _; d_ _on't forget that." Her mother_ _wisely said._

 _Daphne turned back to the cliff, "I won't, she's a pest, but she's my pest." Daphne smiled._

 _Her mom laughed, "That's right," with a quick kiss on Daphne's cheek, she turned to leave, "Don't be too long!"_

 _Daphne stared out toward the horizon for about another ten minutes before turning back toward the estate. As she left the garden and entered the house, she was met with a mixture of her favorite aromas, all pleasantly reminding her that she was getting married to the love of her life today._

" _Damn, you look beautiful!"_

 _Daphne turned her head to see her fiancee Theodore Nott, descending down the stairs._

" _I was hoping for Gilderoy Lockhart, but I guess you're not so bad," Daphne said as she kissed_ _Nott_ _on the cheek_ _._

" _That hurt more than you know, but I'm sure we have tons of time for you to make it up to me!" Theodore pointed to a clock on the wall, "Well, we better get going_ _; P_ _urebloods hate waiting especially my family."_

 _Daphne's mom burst from the room, "You two lovebirds, let's go!"_

 _Daphne grinned, "I guess it's time."_

 _Daphne made her way to the front yard where tons of guest were looking as she and Theodore made their way down to an aisle. The entire yard was littered with guest and elegant decorations littered with the Greengrass colors and symbols. Was this really happening? Before she could finish her thought, there was a loud scream from behind her. Daphne turned her head to see people pointing next to her, Daphne looked over and saw_ _T_ _heodore kneeled over, blood pouring from his body. Daphne fell to the ground beside him, she didn't know what to do. As he bled out, he grabbed her, covering her white dress with blood. Daphne began to cry as she watched his life fade away. There was another explosion that came from inside the house._

 _"Daphne, we need to go now!"_ _As her mother yelled this, her body exploded into pieces, spraying Daphne and the surrounding areas with blood. Daphne began to sob, laying across_ _T_ _heodore's body._

" _It's over for you, Greengrass. Your entire family will be wiped out." Daphne stared up, wiping away the tears as Harry Potter bent down in front of her_ _; a_ _n evil grin situated on his face. He let his hand rub her cheek slightly._

" _You can end your pain and suffering. Perform the Avada kedavra on yourself and it'll be all over. You can be with your Mom, Theodore, and your grandparents. Don't you miss them? If I have to do it, it_ _will be a lot more painful._ _"_

 _Daphne felt compelled to take her wand out_ _; s_ _he could be with everyone who was gone._

" _That's it. You know the words, it'll be over before you know it. Just let it go." Harry suggested._

 _Daphne looked up at Harry. This couldn't be real?  
_

" _This isn't real...it can_ _'t be_ _," Daphne_ _whispered to herself_ _as she looked at Theodore and pieces of her mom. Daphne pointed the wand at Harry._

" _Do you have the courage to kill me, Greengrass?" Harry asked._

 _She wanted her mouth to move, to say the words, but they wouldn't move. Daphne lowered her wand as she looked around her, there were bodies littered everywhere; both her sister and her dad were laying the ground, lifeless._

" _You purebloods are all the same...weak, " Harry hissed._

" _I...won't... I won't do it," she said as tears continued to flow. Daphne looked up at Harry, "I won't do it,"_

" _I'll make you change your mind, then. Crucio." Harry said venomously, while he pointed his wand and fired the spell._

 _Daphne began to scream out from the top of her lungs as pain enveloped her entire body. Everything part of her body felt like it was being both stabbed and burned at the same time. After what seemed liked hours, the pain went away._

" _How about now?"_

 _Daphne could no longer move her lips, she could no longer even remember who she was, but she knew one thing. She knew she couldn't give up. She wouldn't._

" _Never," Daphne said._

Daphne shot up like a rocket, vomiting on herself; she felt disoriented as her surroundings became clear.

"Madam Pomfrey, she's up!" a familiar voice yelled

"Is-is this another sick dream?" Daphne said weakly as she pushed the vomit-covered covers off of herself. A flood of memories began coming back; every vision felt endless, and every vision was in some way more evil than the last.

"Daphne-

"I can't...I can't do this anymore," Daphne whispered as she began crying

She felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder, "It's okay...it's over now, Daphne."

* * *

Harry leaned back against the carriage seats, it felt good to be out of the castle for once. Draco and Blaise followed after him. It had been a week since the Halloween slaying, as others started referring to it, and even though Harry's name had been cleared he knew people still blamed him for what had happened.

"We know there are more students under the imperious curse around the school, but we are still flat on any leads." Blaise said as he stared out of the carriage, "People aren't as willing to talk as they used to be."

"We're not even sure if this was done by anyone here. The Dark Lord could have done it before the start of the term. It's impossible finding out information. I would ask my father but...you know," Draco said as he twiddled with his fingers.

"It doesn't matter, someone in Hogwarts is doing Tom Riddle's bidding, whether cursed or not, it's still happening." Harry said, "We need to keep tabs on every pureblood...even the ones we wouldn't normally."

"Speaking of the imperius curse, I've been researching whether or not there's any way to counteract or at least show the imperius spell. There's a couple of outdated and complicated potions that could help but nothing really overt, but it wouldn't be an unforgivable if it had a counter." Blaise said as he looked over at Harry.

"It doesn't matter, we need to focus on the possibility; we need to look at the information we have." Harry said impatiently, "Focus on the purebloods, every single one...even Pansy. Blaise, the only sure-fire way to beat it is through sheer will, and if we can help someone get from under the spell then they'll likely know how something to help us."

"If it's from a student then the spell shouldn't be that strong, but if it's from the Dark Lord, it's impossible," Blaise said as the carriage stopped.

Draco opened the door of the carriage, climbing out first, "I really just need a drink,"

Harry grinned as he pulled a hood over his head; he wouldn't mind one either.

"Dumbledore will know the answer right?" Draco said as Blaise got out of the carriage.

"Maybe," Harry replied, "Let's go find out."

Aurors were littered across the little town of Hogsmeade, carefully examining everyone who had passed them. Harry kept his head down as they passed through the more populated shops of Hogsmeade before arriving at a more shady section of the town where Hog's head was located. As they entered, a mixture of both pleasant and unpleasant smells hit him. Aberforth was standing behind the bar, hooded as he made eyes with Harry.

Draco and Blaise grabbed a table while Harry quietly made his way to Aberforth's office. Aberforth followed behind him locking the door before pulling out his wand and putting up several enchantments. Aberforth then pointed his wand at Harry.

"What did I tell you the night Voldemort came back?"

"Get ready kid, things are about to get a hell of a lot more difficult," Harry said as he sat in one of the chairs.

Aberforth put his wand away before pulling off his hood, "I will be damned if that hasn't been true!"

Aberforth went and plumped himself down into a chair across from him, bringing a flask out of his pocket to take a deep gulp of it, liquid spilled onto his dirty beard and robe as he pushed his head back to finish the drink. Finally, he slammed the flask down onto the wooden desk, burping as he used his sleeves to wipe away the liquid from his face.

As soon as he finished, there was loud pop in the office as Dumbledore appeared next to Harry.

"What took you so long?" Aberforth asked impatiently.

Dumbledore turned to look at the portrait of his sister that hung on the wall. Harry was familiar with the incident that caused her death and the unending rift between the two brothers since that day. It always reminded him how human they both were and how much it had shaped them both.

Dumbledore turned back toward Aberforth who had pulled another flask from his desk.

"My apologies Aberforth, I would offer you some sweets, but I don't think candy is what you want," Dumbledore said as he sat down. He turned toward Harry, "I apologize to you, Harry, as well. I'm sure it's been a difficult and sudden week for you. Now, I'm sure we have much to discuss."

"Now that you've left both the ministry and Hogwarts to rot, what's your master plan?" Aberforth asked as he took a swig of the new flask.

"I've spoken with Severus. His time talking with Mrs. Lestrange has led him to believe that a horcrux, the Hufflepuff Cup, is located in her vault," Dumbledore said.

"You still continue to trust that sniveling piece of shit," Aberforth said loudly.

"Yes, I do."

"Then you're more of a bloody fool than I thought, " Aberforth countered.

Harry had to agree. He did not trust and would never trust Severus Snape, not after finding out he was sole reason his parents were dead. Although he was appreciative of Snape teaching him Occlumency, Harry would never see Snape as anything more than a backstabber.

"Even if he was right, it doesn't matter, there's no way get the hufflepuff cup without Voldemort finding out about it." Harry said, "Any plans to break into the most secure place in all of magical Britain is foolish."

"You are right, Harry, that would be foolish indeed. However, Rodolphus Lestrange and a group of death eaters will be visiting the McLaggen family to coerce them into pledging their support for Voldemort. Fortunately, the order along with Aberforth and I will be there to surprise them."

Harry began putting together the pieces, "You're planning to use the imperius curse on him."

"He and a few other death eaters will escape the battle under the effects of the curse. "

There was a silence, the only noise coming from the liquid in Aberforth's flask being swished around the container as he continued to drink from it, Harry finally broke the silence, "It's too risky. If someone gets away then everything we're doing is comprised. "

"Rest assured, boy, I'm not letting any of those goat shits get away," Aberforth said as slammed his flask down, allowing the liquid to splash all over his desk. "But does any of this matter, if we still lose this fucking war?"

Aberforth stood up hovering directly over Dumbledore, "Everything I hear sounds damn good, but when it comes to the actual war, we don't have the wizards or the resources to fight. Once he has control of the ministry and Hogwarts, he will be unstoppable, and we've done next to shit to do anything about it."

"I have it under control, Aberforth," Dumbledore said calmly.

Aberforth glared at Dumbledore, "Just like you had the first war under control? We would have _lost_ if not for whatever the fuck happened that Halloween night. "

"Aberforth, enough-

"All my life, people have put you on a pedestal, thinking that you can do no wrong. Hell, they would drink your shit if you said it cured spattergroit...but they don't know the real you." Aberforth pointed at the portrait of Arianna, "She knew...the real you. I know the real you-

Harry could simply watch the exchange between the two brothers, he felt like an intruder on the years of tension that had been built between both.

"-Aberforth, Listen to me-

"-No, Albus, you listen to me," Aberforth yelled, slamming his fist against the desk. "You don't have what it takes to lead in war; you don't have this under control. You do nothing but stall and hide….just like with your old lover...Grindelwald. You fought him because you had too, not because you wanted too, and you didn't even have the nerve to slit his fucking throat...even after everything that bastard did. "

"Aberforth...I'm sorry. I know it hurts you to think that I don't remember that day, but I do...I will never forget what happened that day. It's something that haunts me every day...just like it haunts you," Dumbledore slowly pulled out his right hand, showcasing the black and withered parts of it. "I couldn't contain myself...There it was, in my grasp, the resurrection stone and at that moment, I wanted to do nothing more than to see them again...our family, to beg for forgiveness...to let her know how much I love her...but I was foolish and because of it I will be dead before the summer is out."

There were tears streaming from Dumbledore's sorrowful face as Aberforth fell back into his wooden chair with a with a loud thud, Harry was sure the chair would break, but it didn't. Aberforth picked up his flask, bringing it to his lips to take a long sip, finally, he put the flask down, "If you expect me to cry, I won't."

"It's quite alright, but you need to know that it's not because I'm selfish. Not killing Grindelwald was the most difficult decision I've ever made, but killing him would not absolve me of the wickedness that I sought penance for, and his death would be too easy of an escape from all the evil he had done. We both were doomed to remember the sins we had committed. "

There was a very long silence. As both Albus and Aberforth sat quietly, reflecting on their conversation. Harry could do nothing but observe the two. Finally, Aberforth glanced at Harry, a look of recognition found his face.

Aberforth took a deep forced breath, "The point is...it doesn't matter how many horcruxes we destroy or anything else for that matter, we need to be better prepared; we need to more resources to actually fight this war."

"My priorities are to make sure Harry can fight Voldemort when the time comes, but you have to trust me, I will not leave the order without the necessary resources," Dumbledore said as he got up. "I will see you tonight, Aberforth. Harry, be cautious and I'm sorry that we didn't get much of a chance to talk, but we will soon enough."

Dumbledore took out his wand and with a simple wave and a pop, he was gone.

"Damn it," Harry said in frustration, realizing he had not actually gotten any of the answers he had come to hear.

Aberforth finished the last of swig of his flask before looking at Harry, "Sorry, you had to listen to that,"

"It was needed," Harry said as he got up. "Good luck tonight, I'll see you later."

Harry opened the door, going to the table where his two friends were sitting. Draco had his head down with what maybe was fifteen empty glasses in front of him. Blaise, who was trying to force down another glass, had significantly less than that.

" 'Arry Pot maker, You-you're finally back... We...uh...drink- contest," Blaise stammered as he put down the glass.

Harry rubbed his temple; the thought of getting drinks now made him want to vomit.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was stressed. He hadn't expected the Dark Lord to return, but he had. With him, came some gentleman named Tom Riddle, who the Dark Lord trusted completely. There was the assembly of the elite formed, which Lucius had not been invited onto. He was no longer worthy of answering to the Dark Lord, only to Tom Riddle who had been put in charge of the regular deatheater forces. None of that mattered though, Lucius was going to get onto the elite, one way or another. His family would be well-off in the new world that the Dark Lord was building. Lucius opened the door to his manor, he had been at the ministry all day, bribing and manipulating those who could the W.A.A act passed, the one thing Tom Riddle asked of Lucius, with a promise of an elite position. As he opened the door, his blood ran cold as he noticed his wife laying on the floor.

Lucius ran to her, kneeling down to pick her head up from the cold ground.

"DOBBY," He yelled frantically as he began to check over Narcissa to see where she had been injured.

"Lucius, What took you so long?"

Lucius looked up to see a robed figure walking towards him, his smile big, and instantly he knew who he was in front of, an elite member.

"By the way, she's alive; I just didn't want her to interrupt our conversation," The robed figure said.

Lucius wiped away the tears and his whole body was shaking as he got up to face the robed figure. The elite member was smiling at him in an unsettling way, one that made Lucius want to run. One of the most unsettling aspects were his blue eyes, they had such a bright glow to them that you couldn't help but be enticed by them.

"I'm just here to relay a message! My name is Light, and I'm sure you know where I'm from." Light said as he moved to lean against the nearest wall.

"What does my Lord ask of me?"

"He wants your son to capture Harry Potter as undeniable proof of his loyalty before the second term is over." Light said smiling. "It's that simple. Once that's done, he shall reward you highly, and he will know without a doubt your family is as loyal as you say they are. "

Lucius nodded in compliance. The truth was he hadn't talked to his son since he had threatened to disown Draco due to his son's refusal to kill Dumbledore, a decision that had almost threatened the very lives of their family. However, Lucius was able to get out of it by convincing Tom Riddle that Draco was better as a spy which would be more helpful.

"M-my son and I...we're not exactly speaking anymore."

"If he doesn't comply then put him under the imperius curse, you are no stranger to that," Light's smile faded. "If this isn't done, I will kill your fucking family, starting with your son to the last house-elf, then I will end your misery."

Lucius fell to the ground, his legs unable to hold him up anymore.

Light let out a hearty laugh, "You shouldn't have anything to worry about! Your family is incredibly loyal to the Dark Lord, and he will reward you for your continued obedience to him!"

Light began walking toward him, stopping once he got in front of Lucius, "Don't tell anyone about this, not even your wife. I've already oblivated her memory... she simply took a nap before you got home… I'm so hungry right now."

Light gave Lucius a pat on his shoulder before disappearing with a pat. Lucius didn't know how long he stayed on the ground, but after a long while, he began weeping as he curled up into a ball.

 _Thanks to my beta, Haphne24_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Here, drink this," Hermione said quietly as she handed Daphne a mug. Hermione could tell she was still weak from the curse, but she was getting better by the hour. Hermione felt relieved as she sat down next to Daphne; it had been a long day for both of them.

"Thank you," Daphne said as she took a sip, clutching the mug closely to her chest, "How much sleeping draught did you put in?"

"Just a little bit, enough to make sure you can get some good rest." Hermione replied.

There was silence as the sun faded from the windows and the candles began to get brighter. The sound of Daphne occasionally sipping her tea and Madam Pomfrey flipping through pages of medical information at her desk were the only things that broke through the silence.

"The night Harry and I got attacked, I had never been so scared in my life, but he was so collected, and calm. He didn't miss a beat. It was like he was meant for this like he had done this before."

Hermione didn't say anything, truthfully, she didn't know what to say.

"At one point, and I can't remember much I had looked into his eyes. It reminded me of...Theodore. The same...look...scary but I felt safe which I didn't always feel that way with Theo."

"What are you saying?" Hermione asked patiently, trying to make sense of what was being said.

Daphne sat quiet for a moment as she began to start dozing off, her eyes fluttering as she fought sleep. It was common for those drinking the sleeping draught to experience an impulse to tell the truth.

"He's harmless...I don't think he killed...

Hermione sat for a while, realizing that Daphne must have fallen asleep. Hermione didn't move, but reflected on what Daphne had said or what she had been trying to say.

"Dear, why don't you call it a night? An auror should be here soon to escort you; I'll see you tomorrow. " Madam Pomfrey said sweetly, as she picked up the mug.

"Yes Madam," Hermione said as she got up, "There's just... one thing?"

"Yes, dear?"

"How are you connected to Harry Potter?"

Madam Pomfrey slowly turned around from what she was doing, "What are you talking about?"

"You know more than you're letting on."

Madam Pomfrey smiled sweetly, "What led you to that conclusion?"

"The other day…when this all happened, I asked you if you thought Harry Potter was responsible, for the attack, and you were rather sure of his innocence, meaning you either know him or you respect someone enough to believe in his character. " Hermione paused briefly, "Harry Potter is at the middle of this war, no doubt about it, and with someone of his abilities, the only wizard I believe would capable of training him would be...Albus Dumbledore."

Madam Pomfrey laughed, "You are quite the analytical student!"

"You're avoiding the question," Hermione said as an auror loudly entered the room

"Ms. Granger, not that I know anything, but sometimes it is best to let unknown questions go. I will see you tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey said as she turned and went back into her office, "Goodnight,"

"Goodnight," Hermione replied as she turned and left with the auror.

* * *

 _Harry collapsed on the forest floor, swearing as he slowly crawled to his knees. He was shaking as he tried to get up on his feet, but collapsed again, yelling in pain as he hit the ground. His breath was ragged, he was exhausted and every part of his body was beginning to cramp. Harry could hear the two trolls begin to stumble toward him as he laid there._

" _Dumbledore, you have to stop this!" Madam Pomfrey shrieked in the distance, "He's only a boy! What he has done already is more than enough, he doesn't have the stamina!"_

" _The boy is fine, and if he isn't, then he is weak," Aberforth said abruptly._

 _Harry thought about what had happened a month ago. Harry could hear Tom Riddle's taunts. He was not weak; he would not lose again._

" _I'm not weak," Harry yelled as he rolled over and got up even though he a world of dizziness surrounded him. Harry gripped his wand tightly, he was going to finish this; he would not lose again. Harry pointed his wand upward. He would kill Voldemort, Tom Riddle, and whoever else stood in his way._

" _Bombardo Maxima!" Harry yelled with all his might as the bats began their downward swing toward him._

 _Harry cried out in pain as he was knocked to the ground as the spell caused the bats to explode into large and volatile pieces of wood. Within seconds, Harry heard two solid thumps on the ground. Harry smiled slightly as he laid there, panting and sweating._

 _He could hear someone rush over to him, as he lay there passed out in exhaustion._

" _You just killed four trolls," he heard Madam Pomfrey whisper as she kneeled beside him._

" _He's getting better!" Dumbledore said jovily._

Harry found himself waking up from his dreams rather early Sunday morning to get his day started. As he threw his robes on and stepped out his room, Blaise was stretching and humming as he threw books in his knapsack.

Harry smirked as he walked over, "You seem cheery for someone who couldn't hold down a couple of glasses firewhiskey,"

Blaise groaned as he look around, making sure he hadn't forgotten any items, "I'm an academic, not an alcoholic."

"Whatever helps you sleep, how about we go get breakfast, and do some homework," Harry said, "Once Draco wakes up, we can go train."

Blaise nodded as Harry grabbed his knapsack, and began walking out the chamber. As they began their march toward the Great Hall, Harry told Blaise about yesterday's meeting, leaving out the personal drama that had taken up most of the meeting.

"Harry, what do you think your life would have been like had your parents never died?" Blaise asked as they sat down at the end of the table, away from any prying ears.

"They're dead, so it doesn't matter," Harry said coldly as he began to fill his plate.

"Answer the question."

"Well...uhh...I would be a different person, weaker."

Harry felt guilty whenever he thought about his parents. He couldn't help but feel so distant from them, even on the days of their death, he felt so far removed. Dumbledore and Aberforth had been the only family he had.

"What do you think you would have done for fun?"

Harry put down his fork, "What's your point, Blaise?"

Blaise gave an insistent look as he ate a small piece of toast.

"Whatever my parents thought would have been fun… probably would have been a big quidditch fan,"

They both ate in silence for a while as fellow students entered and left to go enjoy their mornings.

"I can't remember the last time I heard you talk or care about something that wasn't war-related," Blaise said as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Tell me how to enjoy life when people are dying for a damn war that only you can end."

"The same way everyone does, having something that keeps them driven, an anchor... if you will" Blaise replied as he wiped his mouth

"My anchor is killing Voldemort." Harry sharply said.

"So what happens after? What happens when you win?" Blaise asked.

"I-I…," Harry tried to answer, but his mind went blank. Instead, he felt annoyed, "your point?"

"At what point is it winning, if you never had anything to fight for? All you have now is hate, and it's made you powerful, but it's also made you paranoid, depressed, and distant. What do you think you'll be like at the end of this war?"

Before Harry could speak, A familiar Greengrass plucked herself next to Blaise. She had a beaming grin as she grabbed a piece of toast. Harry didn't know which one was more annoying at this moment Blaise or the little Greengrass.

"My sister is alive," Astoria said as she began looking for the different jams

"Good," Harry said absentmindedly, "now leave."

"Not quite, I want you to reconsider my offer to train me. "

Before Harry could say no, Astoria put down her toast, and pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

"Before you say no, this is an incomplete list of people currently under the effects of the imperious spell at Hogwarts," Astoria put the parchment back into her pockets, "You get the list after three training sessions, and if you want to know where I got it, that'll cost you more."

"How about you give me that information now-

"-Or you'll threaten me?" Astoria laughed as she took a bite out of her toast, "You and I both know you won't do that. Also it's enchanted, any funny business and it will combust."

"Your sister is the one who almost died. I didn't, so keep your damn list," Harry said angrily

For once, Astoria looked surprised at Harry's response, almost guilty, but before anything else could be said, Blaise stood up.

"Harry and I have homework to do, but we'll be training afterwards. Meet us by the entrance of the forbidden forest. However, Greengrass, if it turns out this is some ploy, or you betray us in any way then he might not hurt you, but I will." Blaise said quite calmly as he turned to leave.

Harry got up to follow Blaise, leaving the young Greengrass behind.

"You can easily just take it from her today, obliviate her memory, and send her on her way," Blaise said as they made their way toward the library

Harry didn't say anything, his thoughts were on the other Greengrass. She had survived, and he only had one question he needed an answer to - why did she save him?

"Blaise, I'll meet you in the library," Harry said as he handed over his knapsack to Blaise.

Blaise looked intrigued, but didn't ask questions. Harry was glad, he didn't need any more questions from Blaise especially after this morning. As Harry made his way toward the hospital wing, his thoughts wandered to what Blaise had told him today, and he was no stranger to being told that, but he couldn't imagine not focusing on this war and training for it. There was still quite a gap between him and Voldemort that had to be closed.

After a five minute trip, Harry walked into the hospital wing. He forgot how much he had hated the smell of any hospital wing. Harry looked over to the far corner where Madam Pomfrey was attending to a student throwing up in the far corner, he began looking at the beds, which were all practically empty.

"Daphne was taken by Aurors for questioning," Hermione chimed after exiting from a supply closet and rushing over to give Madam Pomfrey a potion

Harry turned to leave, but before he could get out the door, Hermione called out after him, "don't leave,"

Harry turned back toward her as she motioned to step outside the wing, checking over her shoulder before moving both of them outside of the wing. They both stood there for a few seconds before Hermione began to speak.

"I know about the students under the effects of the impervious spell, and I want to help,"

"You're free to chase rumors in your own time," Harry said calmly.

"Don't lie to me, Harry. I know you know because I caught Malfoy torturing students about it," She said as she stared fiercely at him, almost in a challenging manner.

"Whether or not it's true or false, you're just going to get yourself hurt," Harry said.

Hermione shook her head, "you should know that I'm more than capable."

"What makes you think I need your help?" Harry asked.

"You're going to need help whether you like it or not, you're not invincible. You're still weak like the rest of us, no matter how powerful you are,"

Harry felt the same anger he had felt from this morning rise up again, and he snapped, "You know nothing!"

"I know enough, Madam Pomfrey told me...she told me about your training with Dumbledore. This war isn't just about you, we all have something to fight for!" She said in the same ferocity, "You're important to this war for some reason, but you can't do it alone, not even you-know-who is that that foolish...to fight...alone,"

Harry felt betrayed. Madam Pomfrey told Hermione about Dumbledore...no, it was impossible. She was sworn with an unbreakable vow; this was a ploy. Harry didn't say anything for a solid minute, but finally he trusted himself to speak, "Just tell me if you see anything suspicious, and don't be stupid."

Hermione smiled slightly, "I think you and I both know that's impossible for me."

Harry didn't say anything but turned to leave for the library.

"Harry," Hermione called out.

Harry turned to look back at the curly-haired healer, who was smiling kindly.

"I know you don't hear this much, but I believe in you; I always have."

* * *

"Yeah, she caught me, but what was I supposed to do?" Draco exclaimed as they began their trek to their training spot.

"Did you try not getting caught?" Blaise replied.

Draco laughed, "Thought never crossed my mind!"

"You were sloppy, and now one more person knows who shouldn't!" Harry said.

"What are you going to do? That mud-muggleborn is too smart for her own good," Draco said, "I could always obliviate her."

"No, she's only chasing theories. Any attempt to stop her will only confirm her suspicions. Just be aware," Harry said as looked around their area.

"What about Astoria Greengrass," Blaise asked, "The Greengrass family isn't really a family of trust."

"I know, but I have a feeling we won't be getting rid of her anytime soon, so let me deal with her," Harry sighed. "Besides we still need to be figuring out who is responsible for everyone under the imperius curse before they do something else. That's our number one priority."

The trio made it to the entrance of the forest where Astoria sat patiently, wand in hand and an eagerness on her face.

"What took you so long?" She asked as she stood up, dusting herself off.

Harry went and grabbed her by her collar, staring directly into her eyes,"You get two training sessions before you give us the list and tell us how you acquired it; you don't and I will fucking hurt you."

Harry let go causing her to fall to the ground roughly as he turned and began walking toward their training spot. There was not a word spoken as they made their way there. After a ten minute trek, they made it to a large clearing, where both Blaise and Draco began stretching. Astoria faced Harry, her wand in hand.

"Astoria. Malfoy and I usually spar against each other before we both tackle Harry together," Blaise said as rolled his arm around

"I want Potter first," She said sternly, "That's what I'm here for... to train with him,"

"It's n-

"It's fine, she's right," Harry said as he moved to the center of the clearing where Astoria followed, "Whenever you are ready."

"I'm giving you permission to be as rough as you want, take this seriously," Astoria said.

Harry pulled out his wand and got into a battle position, "I will."

Before Harry could finish the words, Astoria nonverbally sent her first spell. As she sent the spell, she ran toward him, sending two verbal stunners. Harry nonchalantly vanished away from the three spells causing Astoria to stop in her tracks.

"Rule number one, stay out of the open and stay moving," Harry said from behind Astoria as red stunner sent her flying through the air causing her to land roughly on the ground.

Astoria quickly got up and shot another nonverbal spell at Harry. He ducked and ran toward her at full speed. Astoria sent three of her verbal jinxes toward him as he approached. Harry ducked again, quickly brought up a wall of dirt, jumped over it as the second jinx sent dirt flying everywhere, and side-stepped the last jinx.

"Rule number two: there are more to duels than just spells," Harry said as he finally reached the stunned Greengrass girl, "Rule number three: never play around with your opponent, the best duels are the shortest ones."

Harry brought his fist back, bringing them powerfully to the center of Astoria's stomach. She cried out in pain as she dropped her wand and collapsed to the ground. Harry stood over her, pocketing his wand, that would keep her down for a while.

"I-Is that all you got?" Astoria yelled from the ground.

Harry stood back as Astoria scrambled to get back up, and back into a fighting stance.

"We're not finished," Astoria said as her shaky hands brought her wand back into position.

Harry waved his arms causing Astoria to fall back onto the ground. Harry watched as she stood back up again even more shaky than before. He did the same thing again, and just like last time, she stood up. Before Harry could knock her down again, Blaise and Draco came to her side.

"As much fun as it is to see you get knocked down, how about we tackle this together?" Draco said, sweat dripping from his forehead.

Astoria didn't have any energy, but nodded firmly. Draco and Blaise looked at each other and nodded before turning toward Harry. Blaise was the first to tackle Harry, sending several spells that made popping sounds as they shot toward Harry. As Blaise sent his spells, Draco ran toward Harry aggressively.

Harry waved his wand causing a silver shield to deflect the spells. As the spells were being deflected, Draco ran around the area of Harry's shield sending several stunner spells of his own. Harry released his shield and ran away from the spells. Harry turned around in time to dodge more spells that had been sent by Blaise, which had collided with several of Draco's spells.

As Harry dodged, Astoria sent several stunners toward Harry, who evaded them carefully. Harry could feel himself began to lose control from all the dodging, he had to end this now. As he evaded one last spell, Harry made a motion with his wand causing a huge fire in the shape of a phoenix to appear from his wand. The fire was huge as it moved aggressively toward all three opponents. Draco and Blaise both jumped out of the way.

"Holy shit, that's...that's fiendfyre," Astoria said in awe as she moved away

As Draco and Blaise both got up, the flame vanished, and so had Harry. Draco had a split second to look before he felt a his legs get swept from under him and vines capture his entire body to the ground.

"Shit, I fall for this every time," Draco replied.

Harry moved quickly toward Blaise who had quickly recovered and had sent more of the same popping spells toward Harry. Astoria moved behind Harry sending spells toward Harry's back. Harry pointed his wand to the ground, sending himself in the air above as the spells collided. Harry landed in front of Blaise, who quickly rolled over, dodging Harry's punch. As soon as he rolled over, he sent a stunner spell toward the raven-haired wizard.

Harry waved his wand causing it to project a shield as it deflected toward Astoria, who was caught off guard and sent roughly to the ground.

Harry quickly waved his hand sending Blaise's wand flying. "This is for today." Harry's fist made an impactful punch on Blaise as he crumpled to the ground.

"How did you become so good," Astoria asked as she sat on the ground, watching Blaise and Draco train together, "You have control over a fiendfyre!"

"Stamina. That's what a duel is about. The more tired you are, the sloppier you become. The fiendfyre I finally was able to control this summer; I still need to work on it," Harry said as he stood next to her, "I'll give you five more minutes to rest, but you better be prepared for nonstop dueling if you're training with me."

Astoria's face lit up, "So there's more than?"

"I promised two, don't push your luck."

"Then let's keep going, I've rested enough," Astoria said, her excitement evident.

Harry looked over at her as she stretched her arm out, he couldn't help but see himself...younger...driven. There was something oddly familiar about her that reminded him of his own self.

"Why do you want me to train you?" Harry asked

Astoria's smile died as she turned to face Harry, "I want power; I don't want to be helpless or weak."

Harry didn't say anything, but he understood.

"Now while we have a long time to become friends, I'm not here for that right now, I'm here to train, so let's go," Astoria said demandingly as she pulled her wand out again.

Harry smirked, "You asked for it."

A/N - Sorry for the brief hiatus, Special thanks to my beta!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry leaned on one of the railings of his favorite towers, watching the bundle of lights known as Hogsmeade from a distance.

' _So what happens after? What happens when you win?'_ Blaise's words were pressing, words that wouldn't stop floating into Harry's mind, ones he couldn't wait to try and bury once he went to sleep. There was a war to get through, and 'after' would have to wait. He had to-

The door to the tower creaked open slightly, the aurors must have found him. Harry turned to the look at the door, as a shadowy figure moved cautiously out of the door frame and closer to Harry.

"I'm a prefect, I was just heading back to my dorm," Harry said sternly as he turned away from the rail, "Here is my...Gre-Daphne."

Daphne Greengrass moved closer to him. Harry couldn't help but stare, she looked tired...her eyes were puffy...she had been crying a lot, but there was something in them….something he hadn't noticed before.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

Daphne came closer and leaned on the rails. She stared intently at Hogsmeade for a couple of minutes before reaching into her pocket and pulling out her prefect badge.

"Hermione told me you had come looking for me. Tonight was one of our duty nights, so I pretended to be on duty and looked around, I spent an hour searching. Some aurors said they had last seen you in the area. "

Even now Harry could only think of one question, "why did you do it?"

Daphne turned back around, examining Harry closely.

"Do what?" Daphne asked.

"Why did you jump in front of that curse...why did you save me?" Harry asked, eagerness in his voice.

"I-I don't know, and if anything, you saved me." Daphne said, "Madam Pomfrey told me about how the curse had been made….weaker; enough for her to identify it properly."

"You're alive and that is what matters," Harry said

Daphne laughed, "Alive. "

It was silent for a while as Daphne turned back to the rails. Harry couldn't do anything but watch.

"My mother became ill immediately after the birth of Astoria...a week after I turned four she finally passed, " Daphne began staring into her mug, "I don't remember much about her, but she wrote both my sister and I letters. It was-

Daphne stopped herself.

\- I'm sorry, I'm going off topic. In that curse, she was there preparing me for a wedding. It was surreal to have her back….I could even remember her voice. I was marrying Theodore. Everything felt perfect, and on my way down the aisle, you came and slaughtered everyone I cared about and tortured me. It felt so real, and I still feel so much pain even from something so real. It feels like I got to watch my mother die twice. I got to feel the pain of Theodore dying twice. Funny enough, even without the curse, I'm still living in a perpetual nightmare, " Daphne said as the wind howled around them, Harry didn't have to look at her to know she was crying.

"I-"

"I need to know, for my own sake, how you deal with all of this? How do you deal with your parents, the wedding, Ginny Weasley, Sirius black….all of the destruction that surrounds your life? How do you stop it from crushing you? How do you stop it from controlling you?" Daphne asked, there was desperation in her voice

Harry couldn't say anything as he continued to look over at Hogsmeade.

Daphne tugged his shoulder, making Harry look at her, "How do you deal with it?"

Harry could see it in her blue eyes. The same darkness that enveloped him, the one he had turned into hate, but as he stared, he knew this wasn't about the curse, this was about something else entirely.

"I use it," He said honestly, his guards were gone, he couldn't help but be honest with her, "It's how I get stronger. It's how-

-You ignore it," she finished.

Harry nodded slowly. His thoughts went back to the other Greengrass sister, it all made sense. He hadn't noticed it, but she, too, was using hate to ignore it. That's why he couldn't help but feel so...related. They said nothing as they both turned back to the railings, Harry couldn't even tell how much time had passed before the door opened again and auror scolded them for being out pass their own prefect curfew and escorted them back to the dorm.

As they both stepped into the vacant Slytherin's Common area, as Daphne quietly went upstairs, Harry couldn't help but stare. She knew something that Blaise nor Draco could not understand yet, she wasn't distanced from it like Albus or Aberforth. No, this was recent to her like it was to Harry, and Harry couldn't help but feel intrigued by her.

As Harry turned to look for the secret tunnel back into the chamber, Pansy Parkinson ran into the common room. Her eyes widening in surprise as she came face to face with Harry.

"Potter, what are you doing here? Looking for your next victim?" Pansy sneered as she walked past him, going up the stairs

Harry ignored her, waiting on her to leave before coming closer to the fireplace and whispering in parseltongue, watching as the fireplace turned into a giant set of stairs as he quickly went down and back to the chamber.

* * *

 _John Dawlish Approved as the New Headmaster; Promises Sweeping Changes_

Harry handed the paper back over to Draco.

"Scrimgeour fucked this school over," Harry whispered coldly, "This isn't going to solve anything, "

"Well, to be fair, Dawlish is promising new brooms for a cleaning and the halls have been shite. Surprised, I haven't gotten sick yet, Pansy complains about it every single time I see her."

Draco sneered as he threw the newspaper on the ground.

"Apparently, He's supposed to be speaking in Alric's class today," Draco said as they made their way to class, "How was training with Aberforth?"

Harry rotated his arm, "It sucked, I miss training with Dumbledore, he's a lot more forgiving,"

"Did he say anything about the mission?"

"It went well," Harry finished as they got closer to the classroom, "McLaggen family has even decided to join the order, "

"Damn, hate to see another go," Draco teased as he opened the door.

Like always, they were right on time, Harry glanced at Daphne who was making conversation with Sue Li. Harry couldn't help but think about their encounter last night. Harry turned away, focusing his attention on Professor Alric and Dawlish as they stood in the front, chatting like old siblings. After another minute, Professor Alric turned to the class.

"Hello class, I hope you all completed your homework over the weekend," Professor Alric said as several people in the class let out a low groan. "We will turn it in and discuss it in our next class, today, we have a special guest and he will be helping complete our last activity for this unit. He's a busy man, so please give him your absolute attention."

"Hello students, I'm John Dawlish. If you haven't heard, I will be taking over as Headmaster of Hogwarts," Dawlish smiled as he marched to the front, he was confident, "These are scary times we live in, no doubt. What you're learning now seems a lot more...real than in previous years. Trust me, I understand, and I want you to know that the ministry understands, but it is worth it."

Dawlish looked back at Professor Alric who gave a reassuring nod.

"Now I have a lot to do, in these coming weeks, but I wanted to stop through your class and take part in a class evaluation." He laughed as motioned toward Professor Alric "I want you to understand how important these skills are in a real-world situation."

"I have had the Great Hall equipped with an unorthodox dueling ring. Each group will present their best dueler to challenge our headmaster, using at least one concept we've learned will guarantee an acceptable. Like always, we're not using formal dueling rules, but more realistic rules, so try your best," Professor Alric said, "Go ahead and get in groups, and head over,"

Harry glanced over at Draco, whose look confirmed what Harry was thinking. This activity was being used to draw out Harry's abilities. Harry got up and headed over to Hermione and Ron as they began walking toward the great hall.

"So...looks like you're up," Weasley said motioning toward Harry, "Do what you do best...just minus the slaying? My grade is depending on it!"

Hermione turned to glare at Ron, "What he is trying to say, but is a bumbling idiot, is that you are... by far our best bet. I'm okay, but nowhere near your abilities!"

Harry nodded. He was only going to do the bare minimum, nothing that would reveal his abilities beyond what was normal.

"Yeah, I can do it," Harry replied as he began walking forward to catch up with Draco.

"I'm assuming you're going for your group?" Draco asked Harry caught up with him. "What am I saying, of course, you are."

"Yeah, and I'm assuming you are?" He asked.

Draco smiled charmingly, "Of course, I have to impress Daphne, she just got back!"

Daphne looked at Draco coldly before catching eyes with Harry and looking away. Harry looked away just as quickly.

"Are you not going to talk to your partner, Potter?" Draco said looking over at Daphne, "She just got back, and you haven't said a word to her."

"You should take notes," Daphne replied as they entered the Great Hall.

Harry had said more than enough to her last night, something he would never be able to share with Blaise or Malfoy.

Dawlish stepped onto the circular platform, pulling out his wand; he was confident, but who wouldn't be.

"This match is a little different, first person to either be disarmed or put on the ground signals the end of the match. Nothing too dangerous. Once it's done, feel free to leave or stay and watch others." Professor Alric yelled, "We'll go down our original list, Abbott, your group first."

Harry didn't have to watch to know how these duels would end. Each match was quick, less than a minute. Dawlish was a skilled auror, quickly exposing the weakness of his opponent.

"Malfoy, your group is up," Professor Alric said.

Draco smiled at Daphne as he stepped into the ring, "Watch this."

"Ahh, Mr. Malfoy, staying out of trouble, I hope," Dawlish laughed as he got into his stance.

"Never," Draco smirked.

"You may begin!" Professor Alric yelled.

Dawlish launched explosively from his spot, sending the familiar jet red disarming charm toward Draco. Before Draco could move out of the way, Dawlish sent a quick succession of spells towards Draco's leg, in Harry's opinion, Draco's weakest spot.

"Not this time," Draco yelled, dropping to the floor, sending several nonverbal spells toward Dawlish.

Dawlish deflected the spells, sending them back toward Draco. Draco, jumped up from the floor to transfigure a wall in front of him and the spells, to which he quickly cowered behind as it began crumbling.

"Keep moving," Harry whispered to himself.

Before Harry could finish, Dawlish ran to the side of the wall, continuing it as he ran around Draco, using the wall as his personal shield as Draco got up and continued his assault on Dawlish, who was covered by the wall. After making it almost completely around Draco, Dawlish shot a spell opposite of Draco.

"Always the legs," Harry whispered again as the spell ricocheted against the wall, and quickly hit Draco at his legs, causing him to fall face first against the ring.

"Outstanding, Malfoy," Professor Alric said, truly impressed.

"Good job Malfoy. That was some seventh year and potentially auror like maneuvering, but like they tell us in auror training, you can create your environment, but it can always be used against you," Dawlish said as he unleashed Malfoy and began repairing the ring.

"Bloody hell, we're almost done!" Ron exclaimed toward Seamus, looking over at the clock in disbelief, "This is scary; he's really good."

"I know, mate. My mum told me he would be a far better choice than Dumbledore. She said Dumbledore was smart but nowhere near as powerful as some of the aurors in the ministry." Seamus said.

"That's not true" Ron replied. "Dumbledore is still and will always be the most powerful wizard in our lifetime,"

"Hermione's Group, you're next,"

"Well, then tell me why he quit?" Seamus asked, getting visibly angry as he noticeably stared at Harry, "Look at what's happened in our six years here, either he is powerful and just doesn't care, or he is powerless. Either one, my mum-"

"Your mum is an idiot," Draco growled as he stepped off the dueling platform, "And I don't even like that sniffling old tart."

"Sod off Malfoy," Seamus yelled, "I can't wait for these aurors to catch-

"Enough, Mr. Finnigan," Dawlish said as he looked over at Seamus, "This is a pointless argument. The ministry is in control now, and that is what matters; things are changing."

As he finished, he looked over at Harry.

"Nothing will get by us anymore. Not a thing."

Harry stepped on the platform as Dawlish strolled back to his starting position, his wand out and ready.

"The talk of the town," Dawlish smirked.

Harry pulled out his wand. Bare minimum, he remembered; he wouldn't be pulled into this match.

"Always quiet... I've heard"- He leaned closer so that only Harry could hear- "the killers are always silent."

"You may begin!" Professor Alric yelled.

Dawlish launched forward, Harry ran toward him. Before Dawlish could even send spells, Harry sent several nonverbal spells to Dawlish.

Dawlish deflected them back toward Harry and positioned himself as far from Harry as he could get. As Harry used his shield to block the deflected spells. Dawlish quickly went all out, sending spell after spell to Harry before he could even finish blocking the last of the deflected spells.

As Harry handled the mass of spells, maneuvering, and blocking with his own shield, he watched as Dawlish ran with a burst of speed toward Harry.

"I forfeit," Harry yelled as he jumped out of the way of another spell, "I forfeit,"

"You don't get to quit," Dawlish yelled as he began his next wand movement, "The rules are clear,"

A controlled stream of water whipped out of Dawlish's wand, snapping at Harry like a viperous snake. Harry felt himself getting cornered as he looked behind him. Harry rolled out from another spell, before sending a fire like beast toward the stream, creating a huge cloud of steam.

"No," Harry whispered to himself, "I can't get carried away. Not today."

Harry rolled over from another spell, but wandlessly tied himself up with vines.

"Damn it, you're fast!" Harry yelled as the steam cleared.

Dawlish eyed Harry intensely before walking over to untie Harry.

"Amazing work, you just have to be a little more...vigilant," Dawlish said loudly as came closer to untie and shake Harry's hand.

As Harry got up, he leaned inconspicuously toward Dawlish, "Tell Scrimgeour to go fuck himself."

"Outstanding, Harry! Good job Everyone," Professor Alric said as he began cleaning up the ring.

Harry left the platform and grabbed his bag, not bothering to look back at Dawlish. Harry stepped into the halls, he had a little break to do homework since class had gotten out early.

"Good job, Potter," Weasley said begrudgingly as he marched pasted Harry.

"Harry," he turned his head to see Daphne who was walking toward him.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry about last night"- She said, grabbing her hair and twisting it nervously, "I was tired and still under the effects of potions and my... it was weird."

Harry shook his head, as they kept walking down an empty hallway, "It was true and honest."

"Daphne! Harry!" Harry heard an audible groan from Daphne; he could feel the same as Astoria wandered over toward them.

"Here to murder my sister again," Astoria said loudly and cheerfully, "Or are you going to punch her too? "

"Sod off, Astoria," Daphne said angrily pointing at the door, "You can't talk to someone like that."

"Oh Harry, you haven't told her!" Astoria said, "He's training me. He's so powerful! It's amazing! You should come next time! God knows you need some training, look at you."

Harry looked at Daphne, who was staring at her sister angrily.

"Now is not the time for a pissing match, Daph," Astoria said politely.

"You picked a terrible trainee," Daphne replied as she turned to look at Harry.

"I didn't exactly ask for one," Harry whispered as he glared at Astoria, "and It's not a permanent thing!"

"But you didn't answer the question?" Astoria said staring at several paintings, "I want to see you give her the old three rules."

Daphne looked apologetically at Harry, "Whatever you both are doing, I'm not asking to be a part of it. Don't listen to my sister."

Harry sighed, "I suppose, if you're still going to be a prefect, you're going to need training. Astoria, how about you invite the whole school while you're at it?"

"I just might! Hey, we could call it the Greengrass-Potter army!"

Daphne gave Harry another apologetic look.

* * *

Francesa Zabini could happily say life was boring, humdrum...loveless, but that hadn't changed since the death of her first husband. She had loved him once before life had beaten him and then he began beating her. She had never felt so betrayed, powerless, and belittled. Finally, she did what she needed to do for Blaise's sake. She arranged an accident. She wishes she could say it didn't feel good, but no, She loved that feeling more than she could admit...to be in control...to see their face...to see them become powerless. It gave her strength, and she needed that. At one point she said it was for family, to rebuild the Zabini line, but honestly, it was for her. Finding abusive rich suiters making them fall absolutely in love with her, and arranging accidents, it was fantastic.

"It was all for this," She said as she entered the Zabini manor, it had been rebuilt with the money she had earned. The Zabini's were a real pureblood family again.

Francesa turned on the lights.

"Holy shit that's bright!"

Francesa turned quickly at the figure standing a few feet away from her, leaning against their coat closet.

"Francesa Zabini or was it, Williams, I can't recall," Light said nonchalantly, "Long time no see, right?"

"Who are you?" Francesa asked, trying to search for her wand.

"Looking for this," Light said holding up her wand, "No, we have to play nice this time."

"What are your demands?" Francesa asked pointedly, looking around for her house elves.

"How rude, I'm a guest, where's the old charm, I remember.,"Light began walking closer, stopping to look at the frame of her son, "You really don't remember me?"

Francesa began backing up, slowly, "Money? Revenge? What is that you want?"

Light laughed as he inched closer, "You know what I realized, of course, you wouldn't recognize me. This hasn't been my container for too long. I was almost offended."

Francesa got a foot out the door, if she could get to her broom, she could get away, "Remind me."

"It's been so long...let's see, I was four, I watched you kill my father. You blamed it on me. The disturbed little boy," Light laughed, "It's still one of the evilest things that I've ever seen anyone do, and I _fucking eat people_!"

"Z-zain,"

"I haven't heard that name in forever. It's Light, but it's good that you remember me though!"

Francesa remembered Zain, the son of her third husband, she had liked her third husband quite a bit when he wasn't being abusive.

"What do you want, Zain?" Francesa yelled, looking behind her, her broom in sight.

"First, respect my name choice. Two, you try to escape, it won't end well; your house elves were a little satisfying but nowhere near fulfilling. Three, I'm not the revenge type so don't worry." Light marched forward, close enough that Francesa could see his dark blue eyes, "What's in the past is the past; I found my calling because of you!"

Light peeked out of the door before closing it. He turned and grabbed Francesa moving her to their dining table before pulling out an ice blue vial.

"Number one, our Lord is going to need some of that fortune you've been stashing away. War isn't cheap. The last thing you need to do is really simple...you will give your son this potion over break. I'm going to need a new container one of these days, I want to treat the next one right so shit like this won't happen."

Light pulled up his shirt, making Francesa gag, his entire stomach area and almost chest was rotten flesh.

"Yes, my self-esteem hasn't been too high these days either," Light laughed, "But seriously, Can I trust you to do this? You could be dead, but I've always liked you."

Francesa didn't say anything, she felt powerless, something she hadn't felt in a long while. Light patted her shoulder before getting up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't do it, and I'll fucking kill you," Light said as he made his way for the door, "By the way, this goes without saying, but don't mention any of this to Blaise. Which again, should be pretty fucking obvious, but I want to make that explicitly clear. I wish I had more time to stay, but I have important things to do,"

Light began walking out the door but stopped as he reached the giant portrait of Blaise that hung on the wall!

"I can't wait to meet my brother."

* * *

A/N Major thanks to my beta, and a major thank you to all who continue to read this fic! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Blood dripped from Light's lips as he stared down at what was left of his meal. Euphoria and bubbly dizziness overcame him as he licked the rest of the blood off his lips. His ear to ear smile soon turned to laughter as he went over to the desk, his walking almost drunk like. There was nothing like ripping through the teeth of a mudblood sympathizer, they had no place in society. Above all, there was nothing like fulfilling his hunger...even for a little bit.

Light ran his hand over the desk, before trying to open several desk drawers, before forcefully opening one that was locked. Carefully looking through the filed parchment, revealed the document he had been tasked to find.

 _Dragon Island(CONFIDENTIAL)_

The new world was coming, and he was destined to be a part of it. It would all be worth it. Light chuckled before stuffing the folder into his pocket.

"A disgusting creature," someone said as they nonchalantly entered the little office he was located in.

Before Light, stood an average middle-height man with long, straight brown hair. He wore the same robe that Light himself wore, but Light's was much longer than his and dirtier. Light looked up at Caine, immediately realizing his mistake, as his vision turned black.

"Stay out of my fucking head, Caine," Light yelled as one of his shadow spears shot forward.

Light's vision returned, but Caine was nowhere to be found, and he was standing beside Caine with an unrolled parchment. Light looked at his hands where he had just held the parchment. Caine didn't bother to look at Light's obvious annoyance as he read through the parchment.

"Hmm... Interesting. Well, we better go then. We have a job to do." Caine said he rolled the parchment up and looked over at the remains of what was left of the Ministry of the magic employee.

"STOP NOW," Someone yelled as they entered the room, it was an auror. His wand was pointed strategically between them both, waiting for either to make a move. His gaze fell upon what was left of the mudblood carcass Light had made quick work of.

"You sick fucks," the auror yelled, visibly nauseous.

Light began to move before Caine's hands went up, stopping Light. Caine continued to put his hands up over his head. The auror immediately caught the gaze of Caine.

"Yeah, we know," Caine said apathetically.

Light fully began laughing as the auror's face fell and he dropped his wand, wandering over to the doorframe. Light could see the tears in his eyes as he began to violently slam his head against the doorframe until blood began to fall heavily from his head.

"Let's go," Caine said as he walked past the guard, "Dolohov is waiting."

Light giggled as he walked past the door, "The most interesting abilities I've ever seen someone possess"

"All in the family."

* * *

Daphne stood in front of a mirror, she was entranced by the ugly long purple-dark scar that ran from her upper chest to her lower stomach. The constant reminder that she saved someone who had most likely killed her boyfriend, the scar that would haunt her forever. Daphne ran her fingers along the scar, even touching it brought back painful memories, and made her feel weak again. She could hear the explosion of the broom closet door and could taste the metallic blood from her broken nose. The worst was that she could feel and see all of the nightmares that would forever haunt her, the death of her mom, and the death of her boyfriend, and horrible fears actualized.

"Daphne, you in there," She heard someone yell.

Daphne quickly put on her robe as someone suddenly entered the dorm bathroom.

"What's taking so long? We're going to be late," Pansy said impatiently, "Before the aurors start checking for Dark Marks again!"

A few days had passed since Dawlish had become Headmaster and, in that time, three students from Slytherin had been arrested for having Dark Marks, with new mandatory and random sleeve checks, which was part of W.A.A. Everyday, it seemed Dawlish had been implementing more and more of it in Hogwarts.

Daphne ran her fingers through her hair, "Why are you in such a hurry to get to the library? It's not like Draco's going to be there, and even if he was, he isn't someone to hurry for."

"I told him to be there, besides I have a lot of homework to do."

Daphne looked suspiciously at Pansy as she left the bathroom door, but didn't bother saying anything. It wasn't her place. She grabbed her bag, and they proceeded to leave the dorm room. Pansy then proceeded to tell her all the pieces of drama she had missed which made Daphne want to scream.

"Daphne, you got any cute boys, you've been thinking about?"

"My boyfriend just died last summer, and I almost died, not even a month ago. What do you think?"

"Geez, lighten up, I was just trying to make conversation. You get so serious," Pansy replied

Before Daphne could argue with Pansy, Blaise ran around the corner, "Greengrass, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Daphne turned toward Pansy, "I'll meet you in the library?"

"Yeah... sure," Pansy said as she began walking away hesitantly.

Blaise waited a little bit for Pansy to leave, "I thought it was a good idea to save you."

Daphne smiled, "Yeah, you're a lifesaver."

"Library," Blaise motioned forward as he began walking, "How are you holding up?"

Daphne was tired of that question because truthfully, she wasn't sure. Every time she looked into the mirror, she wanted to burst into tears, and every time she did certain things, her scar would light up in pain bringing back all the pain she wanted to forget so badly.

"I'm doing fine, just trying to catch up on the massive pile of work I've missed, but I'm sure that's not why you are seeking me."

Daphne couldn't help but feel suspicious. Blaise had always been a good friend, but he wasn't exactly the talkative type nor was he one for small-talk. Today was becoming weirder and weirder and it had just started.

Blaise nodded, "You're right. I heard about your invitation to come train with us. Take it. In an hour, entrance of the forbidden forest. "

Daphne looked over at Blaise, "Why does it matter?"

"Because you'll be safer."

Daphne laughed, "I'm sorry, Zabini, but when have you been concerned about anyone's safety."

"Then don't," Blaise said harshly as they made it to the entrance of the library, "But you'll wish you had."

"Is that why?" Daphne asked.

"Why what?"

"You became friends with Harry... for safety?"

Blaise shrugged as he began walking away into the library, "Find out for yourself,"

Harry. The constant theme in her immediate life right now, and she couldn't help but feel guilty for how much he was and how less Theo was. Her dead boyfriend.

Daphne began to saunter over to where the tables were. She needed to be out of her own head. Unfortunately, Pansy was nowhere to be found, but she was sure she had gone to go find Draco. The only girl available was Tracy Davis, who Daphne wasn't really friends with. She was a friendly though.

Before she could think, she felt her walking closer where Tracy was scribbling something into a notebook.

"You mind if I join you," Daphne asked

Tracy jumped in her seat, slamming her notebook down, surprising even Daphne.

"Daphne...sorry, you scared me," She replied as put up her notebook, "Yeah, you can sit."

"I'm so sorry, Tracy." Daphne said as she sat down, "What-uhh- what are you working on?"

"Runes. It requires pretty much all of my focus." She said as she pulled out a textbook, "Now onto Charms,"

Daphne apologized again before they started working, moments of concentration broken up by small talk every so often. Time passed quickly before Daphne looked over the clock, it was time for her to go to the forest. As she began to put up her books, Tracy looked over at her.

"Hey, I'm sure a million people have asked you, but how are things?"

"It's okay. Nothing is ever easy after almost dying, but I'm fine," Daphne said as she stood up

"Yeah, I'm glad, I couldn't believe it when I heard it, " Tracy said, "But I'm glad you're alright. See ya later."

"Yeah," Daphne said as she began walking away. Tracy wasn't that bad. She imagined Tracy wouldn't be a bad friend to have.

"Focus, Astoria. You can spout off as many spells as you want, but it's about being able to expose your enemies weakness. Most battles aren't about power; they're about strategy." Harry said while moving cautiously around Astoria, "You can't rely on fancy spells to survive."

Daphne watched carefully. She had been taking a break for a bit. The vigor that all four of them was almost impossible for her. It was a shock watching, at least Blaise and Draco, a rounder view of their abilities. Harry hadn't shown anything except to block all of Astoria's feeble attempts as attacking him.

"Yeah, but you have to have spells to use," Astoria replied as she got up from the ground, dirt covering her entire body.

"Tell me how many you'll remember when you're out of breath, or when you only have a second to react," Harry sighed, "Let's take a break, and do ten laps for me, and then we'll fight again."

"Ten laps," Astoria yelled, "What the hell kind of break is that?"

"You told me not to take it easy on you, so I'm not. Let's see how many spells you'll remember when you're out of breath. You want to beat me, develop your stamina," Harry said sternly, "You're wasting your time, get going."

Astoria groaned as she began running. Harry looked up over at her, watching before making his way over to her. Even though they had gone on duty once since that night before, they hadn't talked about that one night on the tower or the night of the attack, it had been as quiet as their first encounters, but that was more so due to the required auror guards that followed them now.

Harry sat down next to her, not saying a word as they both watched Blaise and Draco both go at it. She couldn't believe where she was. She could remember Theo talking about how much stronger Blaise and Draco were getting. It had been a point of insecurity for him, not that he needed anymore.

"Thank you," Daphne said as she leaned her head back, "for the invite, I mean."

"Yeah," Harry replied nonchalantly, "You need it."

Daphne laughed, "Good to know you're still an arse,"

She could see the corners of a smile from Harry as she stared at the sparing of Blaise and Draco.

"Just a small pointer from afar, but you get way too flustered. It sounds crazy, but you have to relax...even in the midst of the battle."

"Easier said than done," Daphne replied quietly

After about a minute, Harry turned to look over at her. She turned to make eye contact with him. She could remember the tower, the same brokenness still present in his emerald eyes, maybe even more present in the daylight.

"I don't think I ever officially thanked you...for saving me."

"You're welcome even though I may have lost my pureblood status for it," Daphne replied jokingly

Harry smiled slightly. Daphne felt a wave of guilt as she broke her gaze to look at the forest floor.

"I wouldn't have had to had I been more competent."

Harry grabbed her forearm, startling her as she looked up at him, "Being competent has nothing to do with killing. Never feel guilty for not killing. Never."

The coldness of his tone sent chills down her spine. She could hear the pain that was present in it. He let up his hand, apologizing quietly, as he went back to staring at the spar. Daphne could do nothing but stare.

"Is it easy for you," She asked mindlessly, still feeling the tight grip of Harry's hand on her forearm

"If you mean killing, It's easy to do it, but what you have to live with isn't."

Daphne couldn't help but stare at him. Theodore had unintentionally killed his own mother when he was young and she watched as the pain ripped him apart even at an older age. She could only imagine what Harry was enduring. What he had to live with.

"I'm-I'm sorry with what you've had to live with," Daphne said soberly, "Thank you for trusting me enough with that."

Harry grinned, "I'm just trying not to be a selfish arsehole."

"Come and get it, Harry," She heard her sister yell

"I think you care a lot more than you let on," Daphne replied sincerely

Harry gave a brief pensive nod before getting up.

Daphne watched as he walked back over. The stiffness from sitting made aware as she stretched, watching both her sister and Harry go at it.

"Lets see it then," Harry said, his wand held to his side

Astoria ran after him, sending a verbal spell, Harry with no effort sent it back. Astoria fell to her back with a loud groan.

"Verbal spells? You're better than that," Harry said flatly, "I guess you're getting this whole stamina thing now, huh?"

Astoria clenched her teeth before stumbling back up. Harry quickly sent another spell, sending Astoria into the air and back on the ground. Astoria yelled out in pain as she lay on the ground.

"Stamina is your biggest weapon." Harry said, "that's enough for today."

"I'm...not...finished," Astoria panted, her wand shaking in her hand,

Daphne couldn't help but feel proud of her sister. She was the tough one. Daphne watched as Harry smiled before slowly walking toward Astoria. Astoria made a motion with her wand, but it flew out of her hand.

"Shit," Astoria said as she tried punch Harry

"Know when to quit," Harry said as he grabbed her wrist

From her angle, she could see the forming of Astoria's infamous smirk.

"Or... know when you're about to win," Astoria yelled as her knee made a beeline for Harry's crotch

Daphne gasped, and shut her eyes, only to open them to Astoria on the ground. By that time, Draco and Blaise had come over to where she was.

"Damn, I've tried that too many times. Probably the worst move to make. " Draco whispered as he sat next to Daphne

Harry whispered something to her sister before helping her up and bringing her over. Astoria look of exhaustion was not something she was used to seeing of her sister.

"Now onto to real business," Draco said eagerly, approaching the younger Greengrass

"You owe us something, Astoria," Harry said, wiping the sweat from his face

Astoria nodded, as she pulled a piece of paper out of her book bag. Daphne had never felt so lost, but the paper looked familiar.

"I keep my word," Astoria said as she handed Harry the paper, "I found it in the Slytherin Girls bathroom...It had Cormac McLaggen crossed out. I haven't seen anyone with parchment quite like this, and none of the pureblood girls have this journal."

"What is it?" Daphne asked her sister, as the boys gathered around it, as she eyed the familiar paper. She had seen it before.

Astoria sat next to her sister, "The people that attacked you and Harry... were under the imperious curse. There are more of them, apparently. I found this in the Slytherin bathroom, but I haven't found out who."

Harry folded the paper and tucked it into his robes as he whispered something to Draco and Blaise.

"Thanks," Harry said dryly as he began walking back

"Wait! What about training," Astoria asked eagerly

"You know when we train, don't be late," Harry said as he continued walking, Draco and Blaise following behind him.

Daphne sat silently as the boys vanished past the treelines.

Astoria stood up in front of her, "Are you okay?"

Daphne stared at the forest ground in disbelief, "I know whose journal that is."

It felt weird coming out of her lips as Astoria stared at her awestruck, "Wait really? Who is it! Why didn't you say something "

Daphne stood up, shaking her head, "Astoria, Do you think they're just going to talk to her? Are you that mad?"

Astoria scoffed and shook her head at Daphne, "It doesn't matter. They deserve it. All of them, helpers included."

"And then Draco goes back and tell Caine our involvement? I will not put Father's life in any more risk."

Astoria shrugged off Daphne, "Let him. I told you I'm done being ruled by Caine. I'm done living in fear. I'm done caring about someone's blood status. Muggleborn or pureblood, we all do magic."

Daphne groaned, "Astoria, you have to think about the consequences. The family name. It makes us a target."

Astoria began walking away but stopped a few feet away before turning to look at Daphne, "I'm done playing politics, Daphne. Your dead boyfriend proved you could still play and die all the same. If you really care, you'll tell Harry, fuck the consequences."

Daphne watched as Astoria wandered off, leaving her alone in the forest. Her sister was never the cautious one, rather the explosive one, unpredictable. It always fell on Daphne to look at the bigger picture, to think about the 'politics'. To appease Caine.

Daphne ran her hand through her hair as she began to walk back toward Hogwarts. Today felt like a long one.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she finished a difficult charm problem. She would rather be doing much more important work than helping Neville, but if she didn't, he would get upset at her for not helping. God knows she didn't want another argument right now.

"That's how you do the problem, Neville. It's based more on assumed knowledge than anything given. You just have to be able to memorize the particular rules for this charm." Hermione said as she meticulously looked over her work.

Neville leaned back against the common room couch, "You're so bloody brilliant. My girlfriend is bloody brilliant!"

Hermione smiled weakly, "Thank you, now onto D.A.D.A"

Neville got up and kissed Hermione on her forehead, "Dinner first?"

Before Hermione could answer, Ron walked into the common room, and looked at them, "Have any of you seen Lavender? We're supposed to be going to dinner together, I'm starving!"

Neville shook his head, "No, but we're about to go if you want to go with us? Maybe she's there?"

"Okay, let's hurry, I haven't eaten in an hour!" Ron said as he looked at the portrait door eagerly, "If she's playing with me, I'm going to be so upset."

Hermione closed her book rather aggressively, "I guess we better go,"

Neville looked at her suspiciously but didn't say anything as they began their trek toward the Great Hall. Hermione noticed more aurors on their route toward the great hall. She, much like every other student, couldn't help but feel this place was becoming more a prison. Each of them, prisoners to a war that they each might have to have a part in.

"I feel pretty safe with all these aurors around," Ron said as he paid respect to one passing by, "I bet it has people like Malfoy scared shitless."

"Yeah, my grams doesn't like it, but It has been pretty effective," Neville replied, "The policies work. Don't you agree, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, "No, I feel like I'm being used as propaganda."

There was a bit of silence before Ron, hesitantly, broke it.

"Yeah...but maybe it's because you're a muggle-born?"

Hermione turned toward Ron, "What does that suppose to mean?"

Ron began rubbing his red hair, sheepishly, "It doesn't mean anything-"

"-You think because I'm a muggle-born, I'm supposed to be happy with all these aurors around?"

" Bloody Hell, I didn't say that! I was-" Ron stammered

"What? What could you have meant-"

"Guys," Neville interjected, "-enough!"

"Voldemort doesn't scare me," Hermione said confidently to the jumps of both Ron and Neville, and some near passers-by.

"Hermione. Stop." Neville said angrily

Hermione looked at Neville and Ron, "I'm sick-

Before she could even start, there was a loud familiar scream coming from the great hall entrance.

"LAVENDER," Ron yelled as he began running, followed by Neville and Hermione

As they got to the entrance of the great hall, Harry who was standing next to Draco and Blaise stood over Lavender who had fallen over the floor. Hermione had never seen Harry as surprised as he was, but she could tell he hadn't expected this to happen at all. Others had started yelling for aurors, while Harry began to pull out her wand.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ron yelled as he whipped out his own wand, "YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER, I SWEAR!"

Hermione watched as Ron's spell flew toward a surprised Harry, actually contacting him, and sending him flying to the floor. Ron began to make another motion but was quickly interrupted by disarmed by an auror. More aurors came running down the hall aurors moved to the scene. One tackled Ron, and the others surrounded around Harry, their wands pointed at him.

Neville tried to move Hermione aside, but she pushed him out the way to move closer to run toward Lavender, who was being surrounded by other aurors. From what she could see, a knife had been inserted into her stomach, a pool of blood surrounded her, but from the color of her face, she could tell Lavender had been cursed.

Everything felt like slow motion, even as she was being pushed away by Aurors. Hermione felt a heaviness in her chest. Lavender wasn't exactly her friend, but to lose someone you talked to regularly with was devastating. Hermione, just like other fellow students, couldn't help but begin to sob.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! One note: If you're wanting a "GOD-LIKE" Harry, this isn't that story. Harry is powerful but certainly still human.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

" _Just like you killed Theodore_ "

"Sir, I can testify that she stabbed herself." An auror replied as she stood below the gaze of Dawlish, "She walked toward Mr. Potter and said something to him before stabbing herself repeatedly."

"What did she say, boy?" Dawlish asked, displeasure apparent on his face. Harry stood silently in front of him. His hands were bound and his head toward the ground.

"Nothing." Harry replied impassively.

"I've had enough of this! This won't look good on the administration." Dawlish said as he rubbed his clean-shaven face. "I want a personal detail on Mr. Potter, at all times, but we need to do something immediate to stay ahead of this."

Dawlish continued to pace for a minute before looking back at Harry. "Effective immediately, Mr. Potter will be suspended from Hogwarts until the investigation is cleared away."

"Sir, with all due respect, the investigation has nothing to do with Mr. Potter; his wand is clean. She didn't have any spells, fingerprints or magical resid-"

"Enough, Sarah! It doesn't matter, the administration needs to look good. It's only a short suspension, a week at worst, provided no new information comes about." Dawlish stopped in front of Harry, "Then Mr. Potter can go back to whatever Hogwarts mischief he pleases...with new friends of course. Escort Mr. Potter to his room to get his stuff; he is to have no contact with anyone."

"Yes, Headmaster." The auror replied. "However, I think you're making a mistake."

"Did I ask?" Dawlish retorted.

Harry stood up as Dawlish continued to look at him; he didn't even have enough energy to look at Dawlish. As he exited to into the hall, he was surrounded by a platoon of aurors.

Harry leaned over toward the auror named Sarah, "I don't need anything; just go straight out."

Sarah looked at him, almost with pity, "You sure?"

Harry nodded as Sarah gave directions to fellow aurors, who began walking with Harry toward the exit as fellow students stopped to stare; Peeves even flew through to mock him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter; this isn't fair to you." Sarah said as they continued to walk.

Harry didn't bother to reply.

* * *

Draco sat still against the chamber chair, as Blaise threw books on the ground, hurriedly. Draco could hear the chamber walls creak as he tapped his fingers and shuffled in his chair. The flashbacks of Lavender's death replaying in his mind like clockwork, watching as she killed herself, as the blood splattered..as the screams...the-

"I need to go." Draco said as he got up. "I don't know what you're doing, but I'll see you later."

Blaise simply nodded as he continue to rummage through books, perusing through them carefully before throwing them to a growing pile. Blaise hadn't said anything since the death, and the silence was killing him. Draco took a stroll through the chambers as he made his way toward a long hallway with only one door. Due to the immediate lockdown, he couldn't be walking the halls, but thankfully Harry had built exits. With the flick of his wand, the door lit up, and Draco walked through it, finding himself in the Slytherin boys' bathroom stall. As he exited the stall, several boys were relaxing by the exit, noticing him as he exited.

"Err, ugh, good Job, Draco," One said.

Draco looked at the boy with a half smile, "For what?"

He looked around before whispering, "For finally getting rid of that fucking blood-traitor; maybe he'll finally be put away!"

Draco nodded, before leaving. As he came into the common room, he was relieved to see Pansy Parkinson sitting on the couch with other girls including Daphne Greengrass, who only glanced at him.

"Pansy." He said stoically at the dorm's entrance; Pansy stood up immediately and came over to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, rubbing her hand smoothly across his cheek, "You're freezing."

"Yes." Draco said, motioning to the boy's dorm entrance, "but I need you." Pansy nodded, looking back at her friends before following Draco through the dorm entrance, and into his official room. Crabbe and Goyle were sleeping in their bed, waking up as Draco slammed the door open.

"Beat it." Draco said aggressively, "Actually keep watch, no one is to enter."

"Yessir," They said as they slowly got up and left. Once the room had left, Draco immediately began kissing Pansy.

"Are you sure-"

"Stop talking." Draco said as his hands wandered. Even as things began to get passionate, Draco could still hear the sound of the knife plunging into Lavender's flesh. The way life left her eyes. Her eyes. The-

"Ouch!" Pansy interrupted.

"Sorry." Draco mumbled.

"It's okay," Pansy said, "It feels good; look at me, not the wall." Draco looked at Pansy, his focus shifting back into the present. After two minutes, Draco rolled over on the bed, panting as Pansy curled beside him, kissing him as he lay there.

"Draco, are you really okay? I know it was brutal," Pansy said,"But hopefully, this finally gets that blood traitor a trial, and then the Dark Lord can truly finish his work."

He usually hated Pansy when she began to go on the tirades, and today was no different. "Thank God." Pansy jumped on top of Draco, "I want to personally meet whoever is causing the disloyal blood traitors to kill themselves; it's so bloody genius! "

Draco pushed Pansy off of him, as he pushed himself up against the headboard. "Can you just lay with me without talking about the fucking politics?"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Draco?" Pansy asked.

"I love you, Pansy," Draco said laying back down to his side, and covering himself with blankets, "Not the war."

Pansy turned to look at him eye, pure joy written on her face. Draco smiled and kissed her.

"That's the first time you've said that!" Pansy said, eyes wide."I love you too, Draco Malfoy; everything about you." Pansy turned and allowed herself to be cuddled against him, her skin hot against his. Every time he would close his eyes, he could see the way blood splattered across his face. As Pansy's sporadic breath became monotone, tears began to flow from Draco's face.

* * *

The wind howled as Harry stood in front of 12 Grimmauld Place. As he walked into a long hallway, Dumbledore stood at the end of the hallway.

"Pseudo-Normality," Harry said sarcastically, as he hugged Dumbledore tightly.

"Pseudo, indeed," Dumbledore replied.

Harry followed Dumbledore into the house. It had come a long way since the first time he had walked into it. Most of the house had been completely redesigned and expanded.

"Is master hungry?"

Harry turned to see Kreacher, who had appeared behind him. Kreacher had been the worst part of the house, at first. Until he found out Harry had murdered Sirius, and suddenly, Kreacher appreciated him a lot more.

"No," Harry said absentmindedly as he looked around at new additional changes, "Where is everyone?"

Dumbledore said as he strolled toward the counter, "There are death eaters attacking muggleborn neighborhoods."

Harry looked at Dumbledore, quizzically, "Why aren't you helping?"

"It is becoming increasingly more evident that the more I exert myself, the faster my conditions speeds up."

Harry looked down at Dumbledore's hand, "Still nothing?"

"It's a truly nasty curse, my boy."

"How long...until-"

"-My death? Assuming we can't pursue any more measures to delay its effect. I will lose the ability to move my wrist in about six to seven months before deteriorating into the more dreadful stages of the curse," Dumbledore smiled as he pulled out a chocolate frog, "An unequivocally grandiose way to go out, if I do say so myself."

Harry smiled weakly. He still couldn't fathom the death of Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore picked up the Evening Prophet showing Harry the front page.

 _Pureblood Slayer Suspended; Investigation ensues_

"Nevertheless, It's been a long day, I won't burden you further with the macabre thoughts of an old man. Tomorrow, we will chat after our full Order of the Phoenix meeting in the morning, despite the unfortunate circumstances, it's well-timed that you're here."

Harry smiled weakly, "Goodnight, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore smiled back, "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry left toward his room. He took out his wand, unlocked and opened his room. It was a small room, but it suited him fine. Harry sat down on the creaky bed.

"Fuck." He whispered as he realized he had forgotten to bring any of Blaise's potions with him. Harry sighed deeply as he slowly took off his bloodied robes, tossing them on the floor and falling against his pillow. He desperately just wanted to close his eyes and lock these memories away.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"I want to show you something... tomorrow...I think..I think it might make you feel a little better." Pansy said as they arrived at the stairs of the girls dorm, "meet me in the morning at ten."

"Sure," Draco replied nonchalantly as he kissed Pansy on the forehead, motioning her up the stairs.

The common room was quiet as he watched Pansy go upstairs. As she vanished, he wandered over to the couch, plopping down as he picked up a forgotten quill on the table in front of him. Only the sound of the popping of the dying fire and occasional creaks from the walls separating him from total silence.

"Malfoy," A voice whispered. Draco looked up casually, expecting Pansy to walk back down. However, he couldn't contain his confusion and surprise as Astoria Greengrass silently descended down the stairs. Appearing before him, she looked around him cautiously. She quickly pulled out her wand. Draco dropped his quill to quickly make a motion for his wand.

Astoria rolled her eyes, "Calm down, I just want to make sure there are no unwanted listeners and you are so slow."

"What the hell do you want?" Draco asked as Astoria began to verbally cast concealment charms before turning back to Draco.

Astoria looked around, "I need you to tell Harry something for me."

Draco tilted his head in confusion.

"Daphne knows who is putting all the purebloods under the Imperius."

Draco straightened up in his seat, the silence filled with the popping of the fire.

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked.

Astoria shrugged, "Self-preservation; it's purebloods that are being killed, after all."

"None of which have been loyal to the Dark Lord, even those who have been neutral."

"it doesn't matter; this needs to end." Astoria said.

Draco stood up, towering over Astoria, "And if this gets back to the Dark Lord that you ruined your families neutrality?"

"Then so be it...whoever you work for, you tell them I told you." Astoria said with finality as she turned and left.

As soon as the silence began again, Draco sighed as he fully laid out on the couch.

It couldn't get much worse.

* * *

Needless to say, Harry found himself the first one in the meeting room downstairs as the light began to shine through the window. The room was chilly as he entered and in the center of the room was the long wood table, which was engraved in the center with a phoenix. Harry dragged his hand across the wood table as he slowly walked, until he reached the head seat; he was going to have to sit there one day.

"Visions of grandeur, Potter?" Snape drawled.

Harry stomach began to churn as he looked up to see Severus Snape strolling into the room.

Harry eyed Severus boldly.

"The sooner I'm head, the sooner you're gone," Harry replied calmly as Snape approached.

"Is that so?" Snape scowled, before looking intently at Harry, "Your childish arrogance grows, boy, or is it...ah, a draught addiction."

"Get out of my head," Harry snapped. Snape got closer to Harry, narrowing his eyes as he stood in front of Harry, "As if I would waste my energy; the symptoms are physical."

Before Harry could reply, the engraved phoenix began to glow on the table. Eyeing Snape, Harry slowly moved past him toward his seat toward the lower end of the table. As Harry took his seat, Albus entered followed by several other members.

"Good morning Harry, Severus," Albus said as he began his track toward the head table.

As more people entered, Harry could see that everyone was in a somber mood, with little to no chatter. Charlie Weasley muttered a quick greeting as he took a seat next to Harry. Aberforth was the last to enter, he seemed very stoic as he took a seat next to the right of Albus.

"Let's begin," Albus said as he tapped his wand on the table, turning off the red glow of the engraved phoenix. Albus motioned toward Aberforth who took a quick swig of his flask, spilling liquid down his beard and onto his robe.

"We were tasked with a rescue mission last night if you didn't know. When we arrived, we arrived to muggleborn kids standing over their parents." Aberforth said flatly, fixated on one point on the table, "then they...they...killed themselves."

The room was silent for a while, everyone not sure what to say before Charlie Weasley spoke up.

"Albus, can we really fight like this...if they can know our every move...if they're willing to do unspeakable things at the drop of a wand," Charlie said, the distress apparent in his voice, "It seems like….it seems like we're losing more than we're winning."

"You're right, Charlie," Albus sighed as he leaned on the table, "Which is I will not be leading the Order for much longer."

Pretty much everyone except Harry, Aberforth, and Snape gasped.

"While the original intent of the order was to oppose Voldemort, I'm afraid it was never built to succeed the ministry's resources and power. With that said, the order needs to be much bolder and much stronger than its first iteration, and I'm not the one to lead it," Albus looked up at Harry, "Before the spring returns, Harry will take over as head of the Order."

Everyone turned to look at Harry. Harry stared toward the table, uncomfortable with the pressured gaze sent his way. He could feel the nervousness hit his stomach; he would be leading this group soon.

"He, along with Aberforth and Severus, will fight harder than I can fight and have fought," Albus replied.

"I mean no disrespect, Albus, but they are not you, " Shacklebolt said as he looked back between Harry and Albus. "And can we expect a mere child to be tougher than you? What are you thinking?"

"You're right, they're not. They are in much better shape than I, and they will be much better leaders for this organization for this period of the order. Harry has seen much more than I ever thought he would, but he's proven to me several times over that he is capable. That he can do the right thing. That he knows what is at stake."

"But Albus where you will be?" Shacklebolt asked

"Ideally, in front of a fireplace, with a warm glass of firewhiskey and a particularly pleasant book," Dumbledore chuckled to a joke that fell on deaf ears, "An acquired network over my lifetime could produce some useful resources that are worthy avenues to pursue."

"Albus, I'm just not sure this is the smartest position we could put ourselves. With you gone, we'll certainly be under the stress of more attacks, " Charlie said, "Or at least put this up for a vote, and let everyone decide who should be the leader. "

People were nodding their heads in agreement.

"Pardon my hubris, but I'm the only thing keeping Voldemort at bay. My leaving will only make him more cautious, and I ask that you believe I know what is for the greater good, that your trust in me continues through this abrupt transition period," Albus replied.

"Albus, even so, what does tougher even mean? Are we going resort the same tactics of our enemies? Part of being on the Order for me is about fighting with a clean conscience," Charlie replied.

"I say we put this to a vote like Charlie said! I think the Order can best decide who we want to lead us; we're throwing our lives behind someone." Shacklebolt said, "And I thought we agreed before that Harry wasn't exactly ready for the Order quite yet."

Aberforth yelled out, startling several, "You were full of goat shit last time and you're full of goat shit this time. Harry has proven himself time and time, and this group's constant denial of that is maddening. He's young, but he'll be a capable leader; far better than any of you lot."

Aberforth slammed his flask against the table and stood up, looking furious at everyone at the table.

"Families are being tortured. Children just fucking killed themselves, and let's not even start with muggles who happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. There is no such thing as clean war, and if you expect that then you shouldn't be here. This is war and we have to start fighting like one." Aberforth aggressively fell back into his chair with a thud that should have collapsed it.

"Would you like to share Harry?" Albus asked.

Harry looked toward the gazes of curious, angry, and neutral faces and then back to the reassuring face of Albus.

"While I'm not a voting member of the order, I believe that a matter as pressing and abrupt as this one should be voted on."

"Then so be it," Albus said cautiously, "We will hold an official vote before years end. Charlie and Shacklebolt, I assume both of you are running?"

"No," Charlie replied simultaneously as Shacklebolt replied, "yes."

"Anyone else?" Albus said, " If everyone is content, we shall move on to hear written updates from Hagrid and Remus."

After what felt like hours, Albus tapped his wand on the table causing a phoenix to rise brightly from the center of the table, signaling the end of the meeting. Everyone got up and headed toward the kitchen where breakfast had been prepared for them by Molly. Harry was not hungry in the slightest, so he turned back to leave before being stopped.

"Oi!" Shacklebolt said, calling after him. "I just want to say, no hard feelings," Shacklebolt said extending his hand.

"Of course," Harry replied as he moved past Shacklebolt, ignoring the invitation and turning to go back to his room. Everything was beginning to feel like ages as he trekked upstairs to his bedroom and laid down. Maybe he could make his own potion? After not being able to sleep, Harry turned and went toward his desk, flipping through several books before giving up after skimming his fourth book. As he was about to get up, the door opened slightly, it was Albus.

Harry turned toward to face him as Albus came in and sat on his bed.

"How long have you been having sleeping troubles," Dumbledore asked softly.

"For a while now," Harry replied, "But it's not for you to worry about."

"As the only son I've ever had, I will always worry," Dumbledore chuckled, "You never cease to impress me with your perseverance, and your internal resolve."

Harry smiled slightly, "Will it be enough?"

"Fear and power aren't sustainable strengths, but predictable weaknesses," Dumbledore smiled slightly, "If you understand the way fear and power make people react, you can almost predict the future."

"Like at the meeting, or at least I'm hoping I could read your plans?"

"You did quite well, Harry," Dumbledore gave an elderly smile as he stood up and went toward the door, "Quite well indeed! I will be leaving after an afternoon meeting with Aberforth and Shacklebolt this afternoon, so I wanted to get a chance to catch up with you before I depart. How are the attacks, any direction? "

"We recently received a list of names, but nothing more. It has to be a Slytherin because only non-loyal families are being targeted, but that's all we know." Harry replied.

"Hogwarts can detect when unforgivables are being casted, but there are blind spots such as the chamber that can't be detected. Your caster is using this to their advantages. I know that they'll be find, but the real question is what will you do when you find them?"

"Whatever it takes," Harry icily said. Harry turned back toward his desk, worried that he would see judgment in Dumbledore's eyes.

Dumbledore didn't say anything, but rather came forward, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I trust that you will do the right thing." Dumbledore said as he gently kissed Harry on the head before turning to leave the room, "and I trust you'll find the right people to help you."

The door creaked open and shut as Harry just sat thinking. A wave of tiredness hit him and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep on his desk.

_  
Thanks for reading! And thank you to my beta, Haphne24.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Draco sat up violently, panting as both a concerned Crabbe and Goyle jumped back. Draco pulled the covers back, wiping his eyes as he rubbed away sweat and eye crud.

"Sorry-you were...you were screaming. We didn't know what to do!" Crabbe said with duress, "Are- Are you okay?"

Draco laughed in a weak gruff voice, rubbing his hands through his hair as he looked at both, "I...err...tried a new potion yesterday. It has some side effects."

Crabbe and Goyle awkwardly laughed with Draco, as Draco scrambled out of the bed.

"I'll meet you guys for breakfast?" Draco said awkwardly as he glanced quickly up at the clock, noting that he would have no time for breakfast.

They both nodded, exiting the room even though Draco was sure both were still in pajamas. As the door closed shut, Draco ran toward the bathroom, stopping to look at himself in the mirror. He was pale, his skin was still slimey from the sweat, and his hair was a mess. It had been two days since Harry been gone, but it had felt like an eternity ago to Draco.

"Get a hold of yourself," Draco said aloud, slapping himself lightly for good measure before rushing into the shower.

Draco showered quickly and made his way into the common room. Like most Tuesdays, it was pretty empty, most people in-class, the library, or being mischievous somewhere. Draco glanced at his watch before exiting the commons, he needed to hurry. He was swift, walking past several patrols of Aurors as he made his way down corridors. His heart was beating faster and faster as he moved closer and closer to the destination.

Finally, he made it to an empty and dead-end corridor. He looked around him carefully before walking down slowly. As he made it to the end of the corridor, he was met with a dead end. His heart racing as he reached the end, searching in all directions for something.

"Shit," he whispered as he began to walk back

As he made it to the middle of the corridor, a door appeared on the wall to his left. Draco jumped at the sudden appearance of the door but was quickly relieved when he saw the familiar silver handle. Draco felt his heart pound as his hand crawled closer to the handle. He paused right before he could grab it, lowering his hand. Could he go through with this? This was wrong, no matter how it made him feel. Draco began to turn around.

"Hey, You think Dawlish would give me the day off for that?"

The sound of an approaching auror patrol startled Draco as he quickly opened the door and rushed inside. As he entered the room, he could already feel the pressure wash away from him.

* * *

Harry sighed as he made it to the door of potions class.

"We'll be right outside when you are ready to leave, Mr. Potter," Sarah said, the auror in charge of his personal detail

"Yeah, thanks," Harry replied as he opened up the door in the midst of Slughorn's lecture. As he made his way to his stool, Slughorn simply nodded at his presence before continuing to teach. Harry took his seat next to Blaise who was intently invested in the lecture.

Harry turned to see Draco, but he was absent.

"Where's Draco?"

Blaise, without looking away from Slughorn, whispered back, "I haven't seen him since you left."

Harry frowned, "What about you...are you alright?"

"Yeah...I believe so. We have a lot to talk about."

"I agree. Let's mee-

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini...is there any reason why I shouldn't take off ten points from Slytherin for talking during my lecture," Slughorn interrupted.

Before Harry could say anything, Blaise replied, "Sir, with no disrespect, I was just explaining to him how to apply the law of Squill Decadence to the ingredients without harvesting plants."

Slughorn scratched his head, "Ugh...well then, uh, keep up the good work!"

Slughorn went back to lecturing as Harry smirked.

"Lets meet in the chamber after this."

Blaise nodded slightly as the lecture finished and they began to start on their potion for the day. As Harry and Blaise worked, there was relatively little talking as Blaise carefully went over his instructions.

"Would you mind grabbing a Wheezel's tongue over by the counter," Blaise said to Harry as he carefully poured in a green like liquid causing the potion to emit a gas like substance from the cauldron.

"Yeah...sure," Harry said as he turned to see Daphne Greengrass at the ingredient bench.

Harry watched her as she was meticulously looking through several ingredients. He hadn't thought much about her since he been gone, but quickly it all came back to him. Daphne was beginning to bring up odd feelings for Harry, feelings he couldn't quite place. As he approached the bench, he quickly picked up an obscure vial.

"I think you're looking for this," Harry said as he handed her a vial of powder, "I had a hard time finding it earlier."

"Thanks," Daphne said as she took the vial, looking over at Harry, "I'm glad...I'm glad you're back,"

Harry smiled as he examined different tongues, "Don't let your sister know, I've been trying to avoid her all morning."

"Do you have to be an arse at every moment?"

Harry simply smiled as he picked up the tongue he was looking at. As he began to turn Daphne grabbed his wrist, causing Harry to turn back around, Daphne quickly pulled her hand back.

"Whenever you get the chance, I-I need to talk to you," Daphne whispered toward him, "Privately."

Harry could see the earnest in her blue eyes and nodded, "Tonight, the common room? We are on duty."

"After duty, like late...really late. "

As he turned back around and began walking toward his bench. However, Harry's mind began to jump all over the place, wondering exactly what they would need to talk about.

"I'm glad you could take a break from your conversations to get back to this potion," Blaise groused as he snatched the tongue from Harry, "Swirl the potion four times clockwise and once clockwise."

Harry gave Blaise a smug smile as he grabbed the giant cauldron spoon. As he swirled, he couldn't help but glance across the bench at Daphne who was intently focused on her potion.

"Mr. Malfoy, It's nice of you to make it to class, ten points from Slytherin for your tardiness," Slughorn announced from the front of the class

Harry turned to look at Draco who shrugged as he found himself next to his partner, Pansy. As Harry finished his last counter-clockwise stir of the thick goop that Harry called their potion, he turned from his bench toward Draco who had instantly begun helping pansy on potion with attention and precision he hadn't seen Draco use before.

"Damn it, Harry," Blaise swore behind him causing Harry to turn to see the cauldron bubbling over, "How many times did you swirl?"

"It's getting on my book!" Harry complained as he rushed to clean up, ignoring Blaise

By the end of the potions lab, Harry and Blaise had a vial of the potion to give to Slughorn.

"This looks good, Harry and Blaise, a bit darker than it should be, but nonetheless really good. Try keeping the heat low and reducing your swirling to what the instruction says. It's an Exceed expectations. However, I expect Outstanding work from you two." Slughorn said as he wrote down grades, waiting for the next students to present their vial.

"How many times did you swirl," Blaise whispered angrily as he put up extra ingredients

"My word, Draco and Pansy, this is perfect! Outstanding, good job!"

Harry stared at Draco who turned to grin arrogantly at both of them. Harry watched as Blaise flashed a look of disdain at Harry as Harry gathered his stuff and left the classroom, at which his two escorts began following him.

"I'm headed toward the Slytherin Dorms, and I have Charms in about an hour," Harry said to his escorts as Harry began moving toward the Dorms followed by Blaise and Draco behind his guards.

As they got back to their room, Harry quickly noticed how dirty the room had gotten since he last been, clothes had been scattered all over the floor, the room smelled foul with a lingering odor that wouldn't leave. Harry watched as Blaise, who had his nose turned up, pull out his wand and waved it over Harry's bed. Harry's bed split open, showcasing a descending staircase.

"Shall we," Blaise said as he descended, quickly followed by Harry and Draco. As Harry entered into the main section of the chamber, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of happiness as he took a deep breath of the old earthy smell that even the best charm couldn't remove.

Harry followed Blaise into the library, where stacks of books lay all over the floor that Harry was careful to step over.

"Damn it, Blaise, can you pick up your books," Draco said, knocking over two stacks of books as he walked in.

Blaise rolled his eyes as he looked over open books in a nearby pile, "Lavender's eyes."

Harry listened closely, "What did you say?"

"That day…Lavender's eyes were foggy," Blaise as he continued to flip over books, "I couldn't get over it, and I did some research."

"That's what you were doing," Draco whispered, his arms crossed.

Blaise picked up a hefty book, pointing at a specific section of the book, "Read this."

Harry took the heavy book, looking at the passage that had begun to unscramble itself from Old English into something readable.

 _After I slaughtered my challenges, the coven accepted me. The darker rituals I have been taught infuse me with power, a power I did not know was possible. Even more so, they gave me the greatest gift of all, the power of control. It's hard to use, but I can control all people, even normal folk. It's intoxicating, allowing anyone to be my servant. I've begun to experiment with it when I'm not out for the coven. It can't make normal folk have the ability, but it does give them a resolve only reserved for those with our abilities. I've noticed that I can make people even repeat the same power on someone else, however, when I do it, it's hard to tell that something has been done. When my experiments use it, their controlled usually have cloudy eyes and act oddly around their controller..._

Harry gave the book to Draco to read as he thought pensively for a second.

"We have the list, but we're still aiming in the dark, " Harry said pensively as he stared between Draco and Blaise, "But if we can find something to point us to a culprit, we can end this."

"Draco, did you find any leads or hear anything from Pansy," Blaise asked

Draco shifted uncomfortably as he placed the book on a nearby stack, "I didn't hear anything useful. Just your typical death eater vitriol. "

"We need to be observant then, it could be anybody, and I'd imagine the signs someone would display around their castor wouldn't be that obvious or we would have seen it by now," Harry theorized.

"What now then Potter, if it turns out our castor is actually being controlled themselves," Draco paused, "Are you going to...kill an innocent person?"

Harry took a deep breathe, "If it's the only option."

"You're talking about KILLING a potentially innoc-

"-I know Draco! I know," Harry snapped back, turning to stare at Draco directly, "But... if there isn't any other option then I will. I'm not letting anyone else get hurt because of me."

Blaise intervened, "We can brainstorm-

"Enough! I'm not taking any more chances. I'm sorry." Harry said bluntly, carefully stating his next words, "No one else gets hurt. "

"You're pathetic," Draco smirked as he spoke over Harry's attempt to talk back, "Listen! If you think this is the right call, then...then I'm with you,"

Draco pushed past the stack of books, to stand closer to both Harry and Blaise, grabbing Harry's shoulder tightly, "We're friends, you don't have to do this alone. Besides what's a goblin without his coins?"

Blaise sighed and nodded emphatically, "The idiot is right, you're not alone."

Harry smiled slightly, grabbing Draco's shoulder and squeezing it tightly, "Thank you...both of you,"

"Plus let's not mention everytime you're alone, you always fail anyway, You need us," Draco said as he let go of Harry's shoulder

"Oh shut up," Harry replied as he pushed Draco's shoulder, making him knock over a pile of books, "Lets go to class."

* * *

"I knew I'd found you out here," Hermione said, standing next to Ron who was sitting down, "I wanted to make sure you didn't miss Professor Alric's class like last time."

In the courtyard, there had been a section devoted to all the students who had passed at Hogwarts at one time or another, a garden with each plaque devoted a specific flower that would never die, Lavender's flower, of course, was a beautiful arrangement of lavenders. Ginny Weasley's was an arrangement of bell-heathers.

"If that's your shite way of asking how I'm doing...I'm fine," Ron said begrudgingly, standing up to dust off his trousers, "Blimey, she was annoying...but I liked her a lot."

"I did too."

Ron looked at the plague for a couple of more seconds, before looking back at Hermione, "We should go then? Would hate for you to ruin your perfect attendance on my behalf."

Hermione rolled her eyes, Ron was still an arrogant prick when he wanted to be.

"Also, I don't think I got the chance to thank you and Neville for being there for me this past couple of days...even these past couple of years, so thank you," Ron said, shoving his hands into his pocket as they began walking toward class, "I'm really fine, I just wish Potter could just be put in... Azkaban or something."

Hermione hit Ron on the shoulder, "You don't mean that!"

"Ow! Come on, you're not going to stick up for that arrogant arsehole," Ron said as his cheeks began turning as red as his freckles, " I'm just so tired of it, every year, it's always him. Everything bad that has happened or will happen has something to do with him!"

"You don't know that!" Hermione replied, lowering her voice as a pair of Aurors passed, "It's not his fault."

"I have a dead sibling and a dead girlfriend to prove it," Ron said coldly, "If you want to stick up for that- that - fucking murderer then, by all means, go ahead, but you can sod off too."

Hermione watched as Ron stormed past her, his lanky frame giving him a real advantage in distance. Hermione stood for a second, almost in shock.

"It's a common sentiment, you know."

Daphne gave a half smile at Hermione before she continued walking slowly to which Hermione followed after.

"Yeah...I'm just worried he's going to get himself hurt," Hermione replied, clutching her textbooks tighter, "He's been a bit on the edge these past two days,"

"I think Harry can handle himsel.,"

Hermione nodded in agreement, "You're right, Daphne, but someone will still get hurt. Remember Theodore and Harry?"

Daphne narrowed her eyes slightly at the mention of Theodore.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was-"

"-No...it's fine…"Daphne hesitated, "It's-it's just that it's still a sore spot is all."

Hermione remembered Theodore Nott. She had never personally met Knott, not that she wanted to. She could remember Daphne coming into the hospital wing upset over one of Theodore's outburst. One thing was for sure, she didn't think Theodore was a good person.

"Do you miss him?"

Daphne looked offended, angry even, "I was in love with him... Of course, I miss him, and I would prefer it if we didn't talk about him."

Hermione nodded sympathetically as she opened the classroom door. Hermione took her seat, reviewing her notes from last class as more people trickled in.

"Good afternoon, everyone," Professor Alric said as he stood in the front of the class, "Today, we will wrap up our espionage lessons with a little game I've procured out by the entrance of the forbidden forest, get in your groups, and lets head down."

Some groaned as everyone gathered their stuff and gathered into their groups. She looked at both Harry and Ron, Harry, rather than his usual indifference, seemed a lot more openly introspective than usual while Ron stood arms crossed, his cheeks flushed with red and his eyes coldly glancing toward Harry, before glancing at others.

All three were silent as they headed down to the entrance of the forest. Professor Alric stood with four aurors, not including the ones that were following Harry.

"Great, everyone, each group will be trying to get these rings." Professor Alric paused as each auror held up a ring that was attached to a wearable chain, "That's it. The only thing is that you'll have only ten minutes, as a group to figure out how to achieve it, no dark or verbal spells, and every member must participate. Once you're done, you're free to leave. Oh...and you'll be competing with another group, so you'll have to think on your toes! Any Questions?"

Professor Alric looked at Hermione, who shook her head causing him to smile. Truthfully, she just worried about how she could get her team to operate.

"Great, find an auror, and they will take you somewhere to fulfill your task."

Hermione began walking over to an auror, followed by Draco, who sneered at her.

"Follow me," the auror said as he led them into the forest, to the closest clearing. As they walked, Hermione took notice of Daphne occasionally looking over at Harry, but also that he would occasionally do the same as well. It was interesting, to say the least.

As they got to the clearing, the auror separated both groups into two sides, "I will stand in the middle, here. Once your ten minutes are up, you have to begin...your time starts now."

"Alright, boys, I think we need to find a guide-" Hermione started before being interrupted by Ron, "Are how about we let Harry do everything since he's Merlin's reincarnated."

Ron faced Harry directly, as Harry looked at Ron coldly.

"Ron," Hermione said stepping in front of both, "We need to work together for just ten minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, just so I can end up dead, no thanks," Ron said savagely

"You're blaming the wrong person," Harry replied matching Ron's intensity, "Whatever you need to get off your chest can wait."

Hermione turned and nodded appreciatively at Harry.

"Of course, you're on his side because it's not people that you know that keep getting killed- that keep getting murdered. "

"What's your problem," Harry asked, "You know, more than anyone, that none of this is my fault!"

Ron was furious, as he stepped past her Hermione, "All I know is that it's always about you! All my parents do is keep and protect your secrets when it's my family that gets hurt!"

Hermione turned back, unsure of what to do now. Ron's frame leaned over Harry's menacingly, but Harry stood tall, his unflinching demeanor just as intimidating.

"Guys…" Hermione beckoned earnestly

"If you want apologies then you have it...I'm sorry about your girlfriend and your sister," Harry said his tone unwavering, "But me beating your arse, won't help you. Besides, I have two aurors prepared to stop you before you even could think of getting a spell to me."

"You may begin now!" The auror in the circle yelled

Ron blinked, realizing where he was. Stepping back to look at Hermione for the answer.

"This won't be good," Hermione moaned as she turned toward the clearing

"Just follow me my lead," Harry said turning back to the task at hand, "Both of you sneak to a different corner…"

Harry trailed off as he watched Seamus fly into the air above the auror, the auror hadn't noticed, focusing on Daphne who had entered into the forest, running directly for the auror. Where was Draco? Hermione thought.

"You'll have to do better," The auror announced as he sidestepped Daphne causing Seamus to land on her.

"Now's our chance," Harry said as he began running toward the auror, but before he even got close. Draco launched up from the beneath the ground in a forceful display, head butting the auror, but also grabbing the ring from around the aurors neck.

"Damn it," Harry said, stopping in his tracks.

Draco landed roughly on the ground and was helped up by Seamus and Daphne. Draco smugly looked over at Harry and Hermione as they gathered closer.

"Team Pureblood wins again," Draco said, holding up his ring proudly.

Hermione felt the incredible urge to deck Draco again.

"I used Daphne as a guide, Seamus as a distraction, and the environment as a cover. All of Professor Alric's big points," Draco said smugly as he tossed the ring back to the auror, and sauntered off, "I'll see you, chumps."

Hermione watched Draco wander off, her fist still clenched, her anger now turned toward Ron. She turned to see that he too had wandered off, leaving just Harry who was talking to Daphne. Hermione watched as they both walked off, leaving her with the auror who was still rubbing his chin.

Hermione offered a hand toward the auror who was still sitting on the group. The auror declined, getting up and wiping himself. As she began walking back to the school, she couldn't help but replay the conversation Ron and Harry had. Ron's parent knew something about Harry? At this point, it was starting to feel like a giant pureblood conspiracy with Harry and Dumbledore somehow at the middle. Either way, as she exited the forest, she was going to have to find a way to redeem her grade.

* * *

It was late as Harry entered into the common room, only the sound of the dying fire could be heard echoing throughout the cold chamber. As he entered, he quickly covered the chamber with wards and protections as to avoid unnecessary listeners and unexpected interruptions. Daphne sat on the couch, her back turned to him. The feelings of uncertainty, of nervousness, began to rise as he approached and sat in the seat next to her.

As Daphne looked up for a brief moment at Harry, he could discern the same feelings of uncertainty and nervousness in her. It was quiet for a moment, each just taking in the quietness.

"Can I trust you?"

Harry paused slightly, waiting for Daphne to look up at him, and as she did, he nodded firmly, "You can trust me."

Harry was confused by Daphne's frantic demeanor, she was scared, absolutely terrified.

"What do you need to tell me?"

"I need you to promise me that you will protect my sister and I."

"I promise that I will protect Astoria and you," Harry said, his voice low, "You have my word."

Daphne nodded, "I think I may know who's responsible for the killings."

Harry's eyes widened, his tone much lighter, "How? Who?"

Daphne took a deep breathe, "Tracy Davis. I saw her journaling and managed to see a list of names, and that day Astoria gave you the list, it was the same kind of paper that Astoria gave to you both. Even then, I've been watching her, and she only uses that journal out in public."

Tracy Davis. It sounded far-fetched, but it was smart. Harry thought. A Slytherin half-blood that had absolutely no ties to death eaters or even to a friend group, the girl was a loner. It made perfect sense the more Harry thought about it. However, it didn't explain why that scared Daphne so much?

"Part of protecting my sister and I mean that you can't tell anyone that I told you this."

"What do you mean?"

"If it somehow gets out or even gets mentioned that I helped you in any way then it will put my life in danger..my sister's life in danger. I'm serious Harry," Daphne pleaded, grabbing Harry's hand.

Harry could see the true desperation in her haunted eyes, feel her sweaty palms, whatever it was, it truly scared her.

Harry squeezed her hand tightly, "I promise. I won't, but whatever it is that's scaring you, it doesn't scare me."

Daphne smiled lightly as she let go of Harry's hand, "The brave idiot."

"I'm only brave because I know you'll jump in front and save me,"

They both started laughing as they both slowly turned to the dying fire, the embers bright as they both sat. He had never seen Daphne so afraid, what could have brought so much fear, so much panic. He gazed at her, watching her blank face deep in thought. It was apparent, neither would get a lot of sleep tonight, but it didn't mean they had to wallow in their problems.

"I want to show you something," Harry said as he stood up and grabbed his wand.

Daphne looked at him quizzically as Harry waved it over the fireplace, but before she could say anything, the fireplace split open revealing a giant set of stairs. Harry watched her eyes widened as she looked back at Harry.

Harry smirked as he extended his hand toward Daphne, "Just trying to be happy every once in a while."

Daphne grabbed Harry's hand, allowing him to hoist her up off the couch. As he ventured down the stairs, he turned to see Daphne still at the entrance.

"Why-

"-I trust you."

As Harry watched her step down, he couldn't help but shake his overly cautious thoughts that were wondering what the hell he was doing. Even more so, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had been fighting for a while now, that

he wanted to know more about her, not out of a strategic, cautious, or even beneficial desire, nothing in the same vein that he had adopted when he befriended Draco or Blaise. This felt...different.

As the chamber became clear, it's familiar earthy smell and aesthetics choices, Harry felt energized in a way he hadn't in a while. Despite what he was ahead of him, at this moment, he felt alive.

"Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets," Harry said proudly

"Woah," Daphne replied awestruck, "Is that the..."

"The Basilisk?" Harry confirmed as he stared at the floating Basilisk Skeleton, "Yeah,"

As they finally stepped off the stairs and onto the main floor of the chamber, He turned to see Daphne taking it all in, a sense of wonder written on her face. As Harry watched, it felt weird having a new person in a place he considered his sanctuary.

Daphne's awestruck smile began to fade as she looked around, "Is this where…"

Although Daphne wasn't looking at Harry, Harry nodded, "Yeah, this is where she died."

Daphne stood silent for a moment, her head turned up to the basilisk, examining it's every feature. Harry took the time to cast silencer charms over him and Daphne as to not wake or alert his two friends.

"Follow me," Harry said, as he moved down the aisle toward the entrance to the library

As they entered the library, Harry didn't have to turn to feel Daphne's sense of awe and uncertainty. In fact, it was the way he felt right now, bringing a stranger here...someone who he could potentially betray him.

"Did you do all of this," Daphne asked, as they made their way to the center.

Harry stared longingly at each shelf, "Mostly, Blaise helped a lot too."

"Was it third year that you did all of this?"

"Watch your step," Harry said as he stepped over stacks of books, "No, We didn't finish until late fourth year. I just liked that the chambers allowed maneuverability across Hogwarts, and was a great place to train."

Harry and Daphne both sat down in opposing chairs. Harry watched as Daphne seemed to take in every detail, her eyes searching everything as if she would need to recall them.

"Daphne, Why did you tell me about Tracy? If you have so much to lose then why bother telling me?"

Harry watched as Daphne's face went blank, and her attentiveness turned inward, as she slowly and deliberately gave her answer, "You and I have both lost a lot…have seen a lot...If I can stop it- if I can help- then I want to."

He could see it, the torment on her face as she gave her answer.

"I know I didn't mention this earlier, but the more I think about it, the more convicted I feel about it," Daphne said, "I want to be there when you... kill her."

Harry's face hardened, "How do you know I'm going to kill her?"

"It's not a hard guess, especially if it means it'll end the needless deaths."

"Daphne..."

"Before you say no-"Daphne started as Harry shook his head.

"I'm not going to say no," Harry replied firmly, "but It's going to haunt you, it's going to-"

"I know, Harry, I know. I still think about that Gryffindor boy you killed every single day...I still feel it."

"And you still want to be there?"

Daphne nodded, "If I sentenced her, I want to see it through to the end."

"You don't have to be brave."

"This isn't bravery, Harry. I…" Daphne trailed off

Harry watched intently, her blue eyes burning up with the same sort of passion before they turned up, bringing a smile on Daphne's face.

"What?" Harry asked, confused at her sudden mood change

"Every conversation we have ends up bringing up so much turmoil for both of us...A normal conversation would be nice, is all."

Harry laughed dryly, "That would be nice."

"Then lets," Daphne said confidently, "Nothing sad. Just a normal conversation. Everything else can wait."

"Okay," Harry replied hesitantly, realization hitting him. He wanted a normal conversation with Daphne. For the first time in a long time...he was looking forward to a normal conversation.

* * *

A/N Thanks for reading, and I hope everyone has a Happy New Year!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You seem a little young to be applying for this position...Mister-"

"Riddle. Tom Riddle," The young man replied, his charming smile infectious. "I do believe age isn't a qualifier for experience, and in a time like this, I think the ministry could use the experience I offer."

Tom Riddle leaned against his chair, unwavering as two aurors and Scrimgeour stood above him, leaning against a huge brown desk, checking over what seemed to be a clipboard of paperwork. The room was the official office of the minister.

"What might that experience be, Mr. Riddle," Scrimgeour asked.

"As you can see, I've spent most of my time working as the head of a Russian mercenary company, dethroning dictators across the globe, and fighting wars on behalf of whatever government paid the most for ten years. I may look young, but like you, I've seen my fair share of battle and leadership."

Scrimgeour stared at Riddle, his eyes narrowed, "You have no formal auror training. What makes you think you can lead the department of magical law enforcement?"

"I am Hogwarts educated, for a start," Riddle took a look at one the aurors, standing next to Scrimgeour,"While it is true that I never received a true formal auror training, I believe that my aptitude test showed that my techniques and skills are far superior than your usual lot. "

"Arran, is this true," Scrimgeour demanded.

"Yes sir, his aptitude test was better than the other applicants," Arran said objectively, "Headmaster Dawlish was also able to confirm his Hogwarts education. He was a top performer of his year and very NEWT he took was an Outstanding."

"What year did he graduate," Scrimgeour asked skeptically

"1985, sir."

Riddle smiled, "While I may not carry the prestige or history of the late Madam Bones, I believe that I can bring back the effectiveness and expansiveness as laid out in my application."

Scrimgeour stared at Riddle, who held his gaze, "Was there any notable flags, Arran?"

"No sir, everything was verifiable."

Scrimgeour stood for a while, "What will be your first act as the new head?"

"I will first offer my criticisms and amendments to the W.A.A then I will sign-off on the act."

"Criticisms?"

"It's a political game, Minister. The people need to see that you aren't hiring just cronies, but you are hiring qualified and thoughtful peopl," Riddle countered, pointing at the clipboard, "They're on page five. They are simple criticisms and amendments, but they will make me look tough. They will make you look like someone capable of dialogue, and thus will allow for a much easier and quicker passing when presented to Wizagonment."

Scrimgeour began flipping through, eyeing the pages carefully, "It says here that you want to add that the new Head of Magical Law Enforcement is stationed at Hogwarts instead of the ministry?"

"Simple, Minister. It provides me protection from an assassin that would attempt to harm me, would continue the alignment of Hogwarts and the ministry in terms of safety and curriculum would make the auror presence at Hogwarts more sensible and would allow me to keep an eye on interested parties."

"Interested parties?"

"Mr. Potter, and by extension, Albus Dumbledore," Tom replied suggestively, "With me at Hogwarts, I can make sure we can keep an eye on them, and if anything happens we can make sure no one escapes the full reach of the law."

"How do you know they are interested parties?:

"Minister, part of my work is observing and watching governments. Potter makes your government looks weak, whether guilty or not, it looks like he keeps escaping the law. Regarding Albus, I can always tell when someone is pulling too many strings behind the veil of the law."

Scrimgeour put down the clipboard, standing for a moment as silence filled the room. Finally, Scrimgeour held out his hand. Tom stood and shook Scrimgeour's hand with a firm handshake.

"When can I start?"

"I will make an official and formal declaration this evening. Tomorrow, I will swear you in, and we will go from there. "

"I can't wait to turn the tide of this war under your great leadership, Minister." Riddle praised. "We're going to do some wonderful things together!"

* * *

"You come to a place you never come to, probably wasn't the brightest idea," Daphne whispered, staring ahead as she pretended to pull a book from the shelf, "Especially with your...escorts."

Harry turned to the opposite shelf, opening up a book that expelled dust as he flipped through the pages, "It's fine."

Harry coughed as he put the book back, lowering himself to another shelf.

"Yeah, but she hasn't pulled out the journal in the past three days you've been coming," Daphne said as she walked over with her book, standing above Harry, "She's not going to pull it out while you're here."

"Maybe you were wrong?" Harry questioned quickly regretting his words, as Daphne dropped the book onto his head.

"Ow!" Harry mouthed as he rubbed his head, moving away from Daphne.

"...or maybe not, either way, I have a much bigger problem to deal with right now," Harry said as he glanced at his watch.

"My sister finally found you, huh?"

"She didn't just find me," Harry groaned as he picked himself up, "She kicked me- in front of my aurors."

Daphne grimaced as she faced Harry, "Good luck, I'll see you later."

"Are you not coming?"

"It's freezing outside, and I have to be in the hospital wing today."

"Tonight." Harry replied firmly to the confused look of Daphne, "We'll actually see each other tonight….we're on prefect duty."

"I guess I'll see you tonight," Daphne replied dryly.

Harry walked back to the corner table, right across from where Tracey Davis was sitting. Sarah and the other auror were standing by his table as Harry began to gather his stuff. He looked over at Tracey who was still looking at the same charms book she had been looking at for the past hour. Daphne was right, whether controlled or not, Tracey wasn't going to risk it and Harry couldn't risk it with-

"Are you leaving," Sarah asked as Harry picked up his bag.

Harry simply nodded as he exited out into the hall. As he exited out, he was captivated by the snow that had begun falling more heavily outside. December had finally arrived and with it, hopes of ending the senseless deaths that had plagued the school this year, and the fear that the ending those deaths meant sacrificing a potentially innocent person.

"Mr. Potter, you need to tell us where you're going," Sarah said, sternly.

Harry shrugged, "To the dorms. I'll be there for a while, napping and studying."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Sarah replied as Harry continued his walk.

Soon he found himself, quickly changing into something more appropriate for training in his chamber room, before using an underground tunnel located in the chamber to escape to a familiar path deep in the forbidden forest. This time it was a little different as the forest floor and trees were covered with white, which only made things more sinister. Harry quickly did a quick jog before finding familiar burn marks on trees and uprooted patches of ground.

"You are late!"

Harry turned toward Astoria who was clutching herself tightly, shivering. Harry smiled at Astoria who looked somewhat uneven at his response.

"You should have hoped I wouldn't have shown up." Harry said sweetly as he pulled out his wand, "Because I'm going to make you pay for every minute I felt that kick yesterday."

Astoria narrowed her eyes, "Harry, you can-

Astoria jumped out the way as a spell caused the ground to throw up snow and dirt in a big explosion where she had just been standing. As she stood up to look at Harry, Harry smiled menacingly.

"Today is going to be wonderful."

* * *

Daphne moved her wand slowly, her motions deliberate as the patient's bones began to crack back into place. Daphne smiled as sweat dripped from brow, her focus unwavering as blue dots began to appear on the patient, a sign that her patient had not received bone-rot, and that her spellwork had been perfect. The patient would have no adverse side-effects.

"Daphne, I'm impressed. It takes a very skilled hand, not to cause bone rot. I'll take it from here, you two girls go start on the paperwork," Madam Pomfrey said proudly as she stood over Daphne.

Daphne tucked her wand away before standing back next to Hermione as Madam Pomfrey began more internal work.

"Good job, Daphne. Cauldron explosions are a nasty piece of work," Hermione whispered as she tucked away her notepad, moving toward their two small desks tucked in the corner, "And you're really good at it."

"Yeah, but they're fun," Daphne agreed as she picked up a stack of parchment, "This is not, however."

"It's helpful," Hermione said cheerfully as she grabbed a list of current patients.

As they sat, Daphne split the stack in half, giving Hermione one half. They began quickly writing on the parchment, detailing procedures, spells, and potions used, and the effects they are supposed to have. The busywork didn't bother Daphne, but she much rather be doing more practical work, she had always liked the healing profession.

"So how are you and Longbottom," Daphne asked, trying to make conversation as she dipped her quill in ink.

Hermione stopped writing for a moment, "Things-Things are good...we're okay. I'm just busy most of the time."

"Is that causing a lot of trouble?"

"Not often, but it has more so now than in years past," Hermione said as she continued scribbling, "How about you and Harry?"

Daphne paused, "What do you mean? We're not-"

"Oh no, I don't mean like that! You both seemed really friendly yesterday after that match, and I saw you both briefly in the library," Hermione said, as she took another piece of parchment, "I'm just assuming your hospital experience gave you something to relate over."

Daphne looked up, staring at Hermione continued to scribble furiously.

"What are you getting at Hermione?"

Hermione didn't say anything as she finished up her parchment as Daphne thought deeply about her conversations with Hermione.

"Two days ago, you asked me about Theodore-about if I still missed. Today-Today, you asked me about Harry."

Hermione frowned as realization dawned on Daphne's face, "Daphne-

"You know about the Imperious, don't you?"

Hesitancy flashed across Hermione's face as she put her quill down, looking up to lock eyes with Daphne, "Yes."

Daphne narrowed her eyes at Hermione, "And you think I'm out to harm him, that any appearance of friendliness is an attempt to betray him because of Theodore."

"No! I know you forgave him for that."

"You don't know that," Daphne replied angrily, quickly looking over at Madam Pomfrey to see if she had drawn attention.

"As a matter of fact, I do. During the first night of recovery, you mentioned how you didn't think he was the one responsible for Theodore's death, and how you felt...safe with him... unlike with Theodore."

Daphne anger quickly vanished as her mind flashed back to a swirl of vague and distant memories...to what she had been drinking...a sleeping-draught, a potion that had the ability to make its drinker oddly truthful.

"And yes...I am worried about Harry, he lives in a place where maybe more than half of the residents want to harm him...and you go from hating him to suddenly being friends with him, I was worried that maybe…" Hermione trailed off

Daphne leaned back against her chair, looking away from Hermione to think, calming down as she thought for a moment.

"You were trying to see if I was under the Imperius Curse."

Hermione crossed her arms, "Yes. Daphne. Assuming the castor is from Slytherin, it wouldn't be hard to get to you as you have the greatest possibility of getting close to him."

Daphne shook her head, "Hermione, Slytherin's aren't known for being naive. Trust me, I would never harm Harry, intentionally or unintentionally. He's...he's my friend."

Friend. It gave Daphne a mental whiplash as the word came out of her mouth, but it was true. The Greengrass Family wasn't known for kept promises, but this was real. Harry trusted her and she... trusted him.

"You're special then," Hermione replied thoughtfully. "He's not known for making relationships. Even when he helps me, it's brief and curt, I have to pry with everything I have."

"Then you're special too, Hermione. Do you think he would help anyone he didn't want too?"

Before Hermione could reply, Madam Pomfrey called Daphne over to do some spellwork. As Daphne got up, she looked at Hermione, who still seemed surprised at her previous sentence.

"If you know about the Imperious...then I think I know how you help," Daphne assured, before turning to fulfill her task

* * *

"You can do better," Harry said as he casually side-stepped Astoria's spell. "If you're going to be noisy...use it to your advantage."

Harry listened to the quietness of the forest, as he prepared for Astoria's next attempt. He could hear the muffled wand motions behind him as he wandlessly casted a spell. Harry turned and snapped causing the trees around the area behind him to bend unnaturally, causing hectic movement from behind. Harry simply turned and flicked his wand causing Astoria to get hit by a big tree, flinging her into the snowy ground roughly.

Harry slowly made his way over where Astoria was laying, blood seeping from cuts on her head.

"We're done for today," Harry said as he put away his wand. "You're getting faster, but now you're too noisy."

Astoria sighed. "It's not fair! You use that spell that makes your sounds echo, I need that."

"Spells won't help if you don't know the fundamentals," Harry replied as he held out his hand.

Astoria grimaced as she stood up, avoiding Harry's hand. "I'm fine- freezing- but fine."

"Here." Harry pulled his hand away and grabbed his wand, casting a spell over Astoria.

Astoria looked surprised and then anger quickly flashed on her face, "You mean to tell me you knew a warming spell, but you didn't use it on me in this whole time we were training! I was freezing!"

"It's a third-year spell. I'm sorry you're a bad student."

Astoria stared angrily at Harry, "I may not be able to beat you now, but oh you wait...I'm going to turn you inside out one day!"

Harry smiled back weakly, "I look forward to it."

"But in the meantime, thank you." Astoria's faux anger washed from her face. "For training me and...for protecting my sister...she's all I have and you saved her."

"I'll continue to protect her," Harry said stoically. "And you too."

"You can't guarantee that."

Harry came closer, grabbing Astoria's shoulder, "I promise I'll protect you both...in whatever way I can...from whatever I can."

Astoria with her face covered in dirt, blood, and debris hugged Harry. Harry was taken off guard, his arms shooting up, not entirely sure what to do as Astoria pressed into him tightly. Harry relaxed, resting his arm on Astoria's back. It was strange, he had never gotten a hug from someone his age.

"Thank you, Harry," Astoria said as she let go.

"You're still a pest," Harry remarked.

Astoria simply smiled before turning towards the exit, leaving Harry in the snow-covered ground. He cleaned up the forest and made it back to the chamber for a shower. He couldn't help but think as the water hit him, what the Dumbledore's would think of what was happening? He could hear Aberforth calling him reckless and dumb for even befriending a pureblood family in this war, and he could hear the quiet but directed voice Dumbledore telling him to trust in his intuition and in the good of people. Befriending Blaise and Draco made much more practical sense, but the Greengrass' were a different story.

"Pseudo-normality," Harry whispered to himself as he got out the shower, the cold chamber air hitting him as he stepped out into his room.

Harry ventured over to his desk, where a mirror sat on top of it...the two-way mirror that he used to communicate with Aberforth. Harry grabbed it and placed it on his bed as he got dressed into his school attire, and walked out of his room and into the library where Blaise sat. He was reading the Evening Prophet.

"Hello, Harry," Blaise said quietly as flipped through another page. "Are you coming to the game tonight?"

"I have duty tonight."

"During the game, that's...unusual?"

"Straight from the mouth of Dawlish," Harry said sarcastically as he picked up his Arthrimacy textbook

"Truth be told, I'm surprised you're still a prefect."

"It's only so that he can keep tabs on me."

Harry looked back up at Blaise, the full display of the Prophet covering his face. Although Harry couldn't see the full headline, due to the angle, he could see it was about a new Scrimgeour hire in the Ministry.

Blaise put the paper down and got up, stretching as he turned toward the exit.

"Also Harry," Blaise said quietly, shoving his book under his arm as he began walking, "You haven't mentioned it to me, but don't think I didn't know Daphne was in here. I expect an explanation sooner rather than later. "

"How did you know?"

"You didn't get up as early as you usually do, which was odd, but then I found a strand of long brown hair in my seat plus you just confirmed it yourself."

Harry smirked as Blaise left the room. He wished he knew what Blaise was thinking. For now, that would have to wait, he needed to get Arithmancy homework done if he didn't want to become buried later.

* * *

"Are you going to the game," Pansy asked as she checked herself in the mirror, "It's a big game for Draco."

"Good for him," Daphne replied as she combed through her wet hair, "No, Potter and I have duty."

Pansy frowned as she grabbed her makeup kit, "I don't know how you do it. He tried to kill you once and yet you still aren't afraid of being a prefect with him. If it was me, I would have quit the first day especially since he killed… well-"

"Well, good thing I'm not you," Daphne interrupted.

"I'm just saying," Pansy babbled defensively as her brush began to self-apply itself to her pug face. "You have to be around mudbloods and murderers, all day, I just thought you would need a break. If you come, I can hook you up with a cute seventh year."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm fine."

"Oh Daphne, when's the last time you-"

"Enough, Pansy, you're being obnoxious again," Daphne said harshly as she turned to exit the bathroom followed by Pansy, who had her hands up.

"Fine...if you want to hang out with blood traitors and mudbloods, be my guest! Just remember that life will be very different soon."

"Yeah, I know Pansy, but if you think sleeping with Draco will help you get to the luxurious new life then you might be a bigger idiot than I thought."

"You know I miss when you use to be a friend to me. When Theodore-"

"-Enough!" Daphne snapped as she whipped around quickly to face Pansy, "Stop bringing up my dead boyfriend...he is dead and he isn't coming back, neither is the past...neither is our friendship."

Pansy's face fell. "Oh, I didn't know that's how you felt."

"You helped my boyfriend cheat on me, what do you think?"

Pansy's face fell, "I'm late, I'll-I'll see you later."

Daphne didn't bother to say anything as Pansy put up her kit and quickly walked out. Daphne plopped down onto her bed, angrily. As she calmed down, she shouldn't have exploded like that. A rivalry with Pansy was not what she desired or wanted.

"Great," Daphne whispered to herself as she finished getting dressed. As she glanced at the clock, she quickly grabbed her bag and headed down the stairs. As she entered the common room, Harry was sitting on the couch, scribbling notes. He looked up and the corners of his mouth moved up slightly.

Daphne sat adjacent from him, grabbing her textbooks from her bag.

"You seem upset?" Harry asked.

"It's been a hectic evening," Daphne replied coolly. "How was my sister?"

"Exactly how you would imagine," Harry said.

"Yeah...I'm sorry she's such a pest."

Harry smiled, "It's fine, truthfully- don't ever tell her this-, but she reminds me of my myself."

"Ahh, so a total pain in the arse?"

Harry gave a cold playful look as Daphne gave a hushed giggle.

"You know you asked for it." Daphne smiled. "But seriously, how so?"

"Her energy, mostly. Growing up, all I ever wanted was to be a strong wizard like my adoptive parents, to be able to do any magical feat they could do."

Daphne closed her textbook as she turned to look at Harry, "What were your adoptive parents like?"

Harry smirked, looking away as if he was a million miles away, "I guess you can say my adoptive mom was powerful, smart, and truly wore the trousers in the relationship, but she's quiet. She's not very good at explanations, and is often too worried for the future which leaves her unable to tend to the present very well."

"Do you have a good relationship with her," Daphne inquired.

"I believe so. I trust her, sometimes I'm a bit too trusting. My dad tells me all the time I should stand up to her more, but I can't help but believe that she wouldn't die for me if she needed to...just like my real mom."

"And your dad?"

"He's loud, he's obscene, pessimistic, and sometimes verbally abusive. He's not as powerful as my mom, but he still has his own strengths. I think one of the best things about him as that he's fun. He's not concerned about the future, but rather lives in the present and dwells in the past more than he should. I trust him though, and I think his heart is in the right place even if he never says it."

There wasn't anything known about what happened to Harry after the death of his real parents. In fact, there had been whole conspiracy novels written that had tried to figure out what happened to Harry before his reappearance into the Wizarding World.

"They sound very different from each other," Daphne commented.

"They are. I wish I could say they are the happiest couple, but they fight more often than not, but I think no matter what, or how bad it gets, they still somehow find their way back to each other...what about your par-your family?"

"My mother is dead. I have one sister, my dad, and... an uncle that disappeared after the death of my mother."

Harry looked quizzically at Daphne, "What happened to him?"

"He...he just disappeared."

"I'm sorry."

Daphne shrugged, "It's fine."

"What about your dad?"

"He's caring but very firm. I think the stress and death of my mother really was tough on him. My mother was like Astoria, energetic and it balanced him really well."

Harry looked over at Daphne, "The rest of your family?"

"Dead or removed. Unfortunately, even by being a neutral family, we lost a ton in the first war,"

Harry didn't say anything but rather picked up his quill and continued scribbling. She wondered what Harry thought of her and her family. Nevertheless, she had better tell him the news.

"Hermione knows about the Imperius and wants to help."

Harry didn't move but rather continued writing an equation on his parchment before casually putting down his quill.

"I know. She told a few months ago, which means she left out that fact for a reason. What did you tell her?"

Daphne frowned. Of course, Hermione left that out, "I may have told her that she could be involved."

"And there it is," Harry replied, "She must have noticed how close we've gotten and figured this had something to do with the Imperius problem. From there, she figured out how to worm her way in to help."

Daphne felt gobsmacked, "Wait. Are you saying that she knew I was going to ask for her help?"

"Yes, she's pretty capable of finding information by being both persistent and manipulative at times. She's the smartest girl I've met," Harry said pensively.

Daphne leaned back against her seat, "Even so, I still think she can help."

"Truthfully, we do need her help, but the more involved Hermione is, the more involved she wants to become. It's dangerous for her and no matter how annoying she may be, I don't want her to get hurt. I think I have a plan, but I need you to stay uninvolved."

Daphne was about to make an objection before Harry raised his hand.

"I can't figure this out if the only time we can meet is twice a week, and short conversations across library shelves. If no one can know that you're involved in this, then you'll you have to stay uninvolved. It's for you and your sister's ultimate safety."

Daphne bit her tongue, he was right. She couldn't do anything that would tie her to Harry especially if these kinds of tasks were commissioned by the Dark Lord.

"Hermione and Blaise will be a good enough help. Once we can confirm it's her, we can figure out the next part."

"What are you going to do to Hermione once you confirm it?"

Harry sighed, "I'm going to have to obliviate her and hope she hasn't predicted that I will do that."

"What about Draco?"

"If Draco is involved, I'm positive Hermione wouldn't involve herself. He has to stay just as unaware as anyone else, for now."

Daphne nodded, "Okay, I trust you. I guess I'll just keep an eye out."

Harry went into his bag and pulled out a mirror, "Here."

Daphne grabbed the mirror.

"It's a two-way mirror...if you ever need my help, just say my name and I'll be able to contact you."

Daphne looked up at Harry, who had a real look of concern on his face.

"Thank you, Harry," Daphne said softly.

Harry simply nodded, "You're a friend now...that means something. I promised I would protect you both."

Daphne rubbed her hands over the mirror. Harry went back to his work as Daphne sat with the mirror. She knew Harry's promise was true, but she knew that no one could face him...no one. Harry had no idea what he was promising, and for his sake, she prayed that he would never know.

* * *

A/N Special thanks to my beta, Haphne24, these chapters would not be as good without them! Lastly, Thanks for continuing to read, I'm excited for the next couple of chapters.


End file.
